Love is the Cure
by LunaPrincess
Summary: She's in a catatonic like state, for yrs, by a disease, but one day a cure is found, & she can finally live a life, she has been deprived of for so long. But something goes terribly wrong. Plagued by dreams so real, they leave marks, she must find answers
1. Chapter one

Luna P steps out in front of the readers that had gathered around for the show: "Hey, it's me!!! I cant believe all of you love my other stories so much. It makes my heart leap. I've been working on this story, for a while now, and thought I'd should clue all of you in for why I've been going slow on the others."  
  
Luna P walked back behind the thick curtain, and pulls out Quatre: "Alright Q man talk to them."  
  
Quatre: "W...what do I say?"  
  
Luna P scowls, and hisses: "Look at the script!!!"  
  
Quatre blushes: "Oh right." Clears throat, and looks at the paper: "LunaPrincess, doesn't own any such show, or characters, that may appear in this story. But she does own the idea, and the well made plot..."  
  
Luna P laughs: "Alright that's enough, Q man. Now I'll state again, it's a MULTI ROMANCE!!!! So you'll see he hanging out with anyone number of guys, teehee..."  
  
Luna P clears throat: "Okay proceed."  
  
Quatre nods, and looks at the paper...  
  
"Q man is sooooo whipped!!!!"  
  
Luna P scowls: "Duo shut up!!!"  
  
Quatre sighs: "LunaPrincess is getting this out now, Japanese words that shall be used in this story that she can think of so far. If she I adds anymore, she'll put them before the next chapter starts.  
  
  
Omae o Koruso-I'll kill you  
Matte-wait  
Kawaii-cute  
Minna-everyone  
Baka-stupid-idiot  
Gejo-maid  
Takushi-taxi  
Artigato-Thank you  
Kuso-shit  
Fakku- fuck  
Shimatte-damn  
Otooji-Uncle  
Itoko-Cousin  
Obason-Aunt  
Bachiatara-dammit  
Okaasan- mother  
Otosan- father"  
  
Luna P nods: "That's all folks!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter one- 'Ikuko'  
  
He raced down the corridor, his arms pumping him into a faster momentum. His thighs burn from the strain of running through the base. He slid around the corner; his shoes griped the floor, refusing him to slide on the marble. One foot lifted in the air, and he tipped to one side.  
  
With one hand he righted himself, and continued. Bullets flew through the air, hissing as they sailed, and smash into the wall, where he had just place his hand.  
  
He grunted, and picked up his feet, pushing himself back up into the fluid motion he had been.  
  
Up ahead, another set of stairs, and his legs groaned at the knowing labor. He shook his head, and pressed forward.  
  
A doctor looked up from his paper work and gasped. Behind the bifocals, dark blue eyes widen in shock. He jerked back, when he was reached for. But the hand grabbed his hand, and pulled him along. "Let go!"  
  
He shook his head once more; he could hear the guards behind them. Paper flew out of the vanilla folder, before they swirled around in the air, and then started their way down to the floor.  
  
He grunted, and tugged the doctor along for the run. They started to pass doors now, medical door, that were where patient were held. He passed them, without a thought. He pushed himself harder, and he could hear the doctor behind him heaving, trying to catch the breath he had lost.  
  
The door, at the end of the hall was a research room, where they ran tests, and blood samples. 'Just great a dead end.'  
  
Shrugging, he pushed through the doors, and slowed down to a stop. He abruptly, let the doctor go, and turned around. He kicked the door shut. Then he grabbed the lock, and clicked it into place.  
  
Once he felt half way safe, he realized how exhausted he felt. His chest rose and fell as he gulped in the needed air for his lungs.  
  
Warning bells rang off in his head, and he whirled around, just in time to miss the swinging ruler, the end tapped with a scalpel.  
  
He grunted, and jumped back to dodge another swing. He landed off balance, and used the table to right himself on his feet. He cursed at the stinging pain in his palm. He looked down, and saw that he had broken a sample dish, and that glass had pierced his skin.  
  
He looked up, just as the doctor brought down the ruler. The blade sliced his forehead, and barely stopped at his brow. He jumped back, and brought his hand to his forehead cursing all the while.  
  
Blood poured from both cuts, and they hurt like hell.  
  
He glared at the doctor, and was pulling out his gun, ready to shoot the guy. But the man was staring at the microscope, "Oh kami iie!" He dropped the ruler instantly, and flew the microscope. He picked up the sample dish, and placed it under the light.  
  
He glared at the doctor's back, as he replaced his gun. He grunted, as the doctor gasped. The machines in the room beeped loudly. One in the corner in the room, that had a thick wire the seemed to split and connect to everything else, was glowing with four red lights. And suddenly a fifth one, and a six one turned on, till the machine held ten glowing lights.  
  
The doctor looked up at the machine, his lips parted in an o of shock. Slowly he glanced at the boy, then at his hand.  
  
"Cure testing...cure testing, testing...reading.........found...cure found, 100% accuracy."  
  
The doctor slipped his glasses off, "Well I don't believe." He walked to the machine, as it printed out the results. He pulled his glasses back on, and grasped the paper, quickly looking it over. "It's a miracle."  
  
The doctor ripped the results out, and turned to see the boy still glaring at him. "I finally did it. I mean you did it. Your blood."  
  
He glanced at his hand and grunted, "throw it away."  
  
The doctor shook his head, "Are you crazy! Yea sure, you're 15 and running around with a gun, but for kami's sake!"  
  
The boy grunted, and crossed his arms over his chest. "Show me the exit. And throw away any trace that I was here."  
  
The doctor shook his head, "I can't do that. I have been working on this for 10 years. 10 years in this lab. I'm 56 years old, and I need your blood."  
  
The boy's eyes narrowed, "for what? I'm not going to have you identify me by a DNA test."  
  
The doctor shook his head, "iie, I'll protect your name. Doctors have to, much like the church protect the ones that confess their sins. I just need some of your blood, not a name or even age range. I wont tell a soul where I got the cure."  
  
"Hn."  
  
The doctor sighed, and pointed the glass that showed the room next to this one. There was a tank in the middle of the room, it was half covered, but the boy could see inside was a young woman. A machine showed her heart rate, and was quietly beeping.  
  
"She's a patient of mine. And since the first time she came here, she hasn't woken up, not once."  
  
"Why should I help you? Or her, saving another officer, that will kill the innocent for power."  
  
"Kill? Iie, she would never. I would never let her work here. She's as innocent as a five year old. She's been in that tank since she was five years old. He mother died, from the same disease she has now. And with your blood I have finally found the cure."  
  
The boy pursed his lips as he contemplated on the matter at hand. "And if I do?"  
  
The doctor looked at him with hope, "I'll help you get out. I know a secret door that will get you out of here without a single bit of hassle."  
  
The boy replied, "Fine."  
  
The doctor gushed out, "Artigato so much. My musume and I could never thank you enough."  
  
The boy watched the doctor, as he sat down, to get his blood drawn.  
  
'Musume? His daughter, he has been working on a cure of ten years, trying to save his musume's life...well as long as he helps me out of here...'  
  
The boy didn't even flinch, when the blood had been drawn. The doctor placed a band-aid over it. "Here let me stitch that up."  
  
He watched and waited, as the doctor cleaned up his wounds, and then stitched up the cuts. "You wont even have a scar after it's healed. Just make sure you get the stitches taken out properly."  
  
The boy nodded and stood. The doctor shook the boys hand, "Artigato again. The exit is behind the shelf. It will take you to the parking lot underground. Here are the keys to my car. You can have it. If there is anything else I can do to help call me. Here's my number."  
  
The doctor grabbed a piece of paper from a notebook, and scrawled something on it, and handed it to the boy.  
  
He nodded, and started towards the bookshelf. With ease, he swung it out, and found the hole in the wall. He slipped inside, and the doctor shut it behind him.  
  
The doctor looked at the blood he had taken, "You can finally have a life, my little Usa."  
  
?????  
  
"Honey...Come on open your eyes." The man caressed the young girl's face, "Come on...you're all better now. It's time to wake up. I know it's hard, but please just try."  
  
Her eyes lid flickered open, and then closed, and she softly moan, "Okaa...san..." Her eyes opened again, and she looked up at the older man towering her. "Otosan...?"  
  
Her hand came up, and touched his cheek, "Otosan...you look a lot older now...what happened?"  
  
The man pulled the girl into his arms, "Oh Usagi, it's been so long since I've heard your voice." He held her tightly in his arms, and her arms slipped around his neck. "I thought you said I was sick? Where's Okaasan?"  
  
He pulled back, "You were. But I found the cure. You're all better now, you can go to school, and go out shopping. Doesn't that sound fun?"  
  
Usagi's eyes filled with unshed tears, "Where's Okaasan?" She saw his eyes, fill with tears that refused to fall. She leaped into his arms, "Oh Otosan! Why? What happened to Okaasan? Never mind the past, I love you Otosan!" Her voice broke into uncontrollable sobs.  
  
She pulled back, and wiped her tears away, "How did you do it?" A smile spread on her face, "I knew you would find one, you're so smart, Otosan."  
  
"I had some help, from a mysterious young man." "You mean someone came here and gave you all his time to save me?" He nodded, "That's right." He left her side, only to come back with a robe, he draped it over her naked form.  
  
Usagi stated, "But I want to say thank you, tell him that it means a lot to us for what he did. He brought us back together, Otosan." He shook his head, "He doesn't want anyone to know who he is."  
  
Usagi sighed, "Oh alright."  
  
Her Otosan stood, "I have a few things to take care of. Stay here till I get back." Usagi nodded, and watched him leave. She waited, to see if he would come back. He didn't, so she climbed off the bed. Her knees buckled and she nearly fell down. Using the tank, she caught herself from going all the way down.  
  
Carefully she steadied herself on weak legs, and took each step at a time. She made it to the lab room, and glanced around. The only half empty tabletop was her Otosan's desk.  
  
Carefully and using the wall for help she made her way there. A file cabinet was behind it. She opened the top drawer, then next, till she reached the last empty one. She sighed irritable.  
  
Usagi glanced at the computer that was still on. She glanced at the clock, before easing herself into the chair.  
  
She skimmed her fingers over the keys and sighed. Using the mouse she ran a search on her file. She read it over, and skimmed the journal.  
  
Then she found a link from her file. She clicked on it, and a password popped up. She frowned, but tried a few words.  
  
'Usagi'  
  
'Test'  
  
'Cure'  
  
'Tsuki'  
  
'Kenji'  
  
After a few passing seconds and few clicks of the keys later, Usagi finally typed in the correct password, and the folder finally opened.  
  
She studied the contents, till the DNA test result showed at the bottom. She read the information, "Hm, well I'll just have to find this mysterious young man then."  
  
Usagi clicked out of the program and stood from the computer. As she walked back to the tank, Usagi couldn't help but think, 'I have to thank him personally.' 


	2. Chapter two

Luna P skips out in front of all the wonderful reader: "You love it, you truly love it!!! Artigato to all you wonderful people who review."  
  
"She thinks she's all that and a bad of chips..."  
  
Luna P turns to see Duo whispering to the blushing Quatre.: "Maxwell no baka!!!"  
  
Duo straightens, and looked at her. He grins madly, while scratching the back of his neck: "Heh, heh you heard?"  
  
Luna P raises an eyebrow in anger: "Omae o Korosu baka otoko! I will postpone you from this story, if you keep up that attitude buko!"  
  
Duo sulks, and sighs: "Fine." Looks at the reader, and slaps on a grin: "One the last episode of Love is the Cure, we found that Usagi had been ill, but a mysterious young, handsome man saved her."  
  
Quatre frowns: "It could have not been you Duo."  
  
Duo scoffs: "What do you think you were the one?"  
  
Luna P steps in front of the two: "Well, lets get on with this, since you all love it so much. Sit back, relax, and enjoy the story. All you have to do is press the arrow to see more."  
  
Then she turns, and literally drags the two out of the way. Several seconds pass, and the curtain rises for the readers.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter two- 'Quatre'  
  
Relena folded the letter, and set it down on her desk. She stared down at it, and frowned in thought. 'How?'   
She shook her head, and opened the letter once more. She skimmed through it, and then read it once more.  
The door to her office opened, but she didn't bother to look up. She set the letter down again, and pursed her lips together.  
"Is something the matter Miss Relena?"  
Relena looked up, slightly startled to see someone in her office. She blinked several times, and shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Hai, everything is just fine Miss Noin."  
The lady in her off was tall, and well trained as an officer. She wore the initial uniform, a royal blue coat, and white stretch pants that hugged her thighs. Black boots pulled up to her knees reflected the lights in the room. Her skin pale, but fair gleamed in the light. Her slender hands were masked with white gloves, as if they could cover the blood, her hands had shed in a war in the past. Her hair, so dark it looked blue, was short in the back, but she kept her bangs long, and they covered one blue eye.  
Noin glanced at the letter suspiciously, "Bad news I assume." Her eyes flickered from the letter but went back to Relena's light blue orbs.  
Relena glanced down at the letter, and frowned. "Oh no, not bad news, just shocking." Sighed, and pushed her chair, back from her desk. She stood, and ran her hands down the front of her, smoothing the wrinkles from the pale pink dress she wore. The sleeves fell off her slender shoulders, and ruffled around the collar.  
Relena smoothed back a stand of wheat colored hair that had fallen into her eyes. Her hair was neither blonde nor brown, but a mixture of both. It fell down to her shoulders loosely, and brushed against her pale smooth skin.  
Relena looked up at Noin, as she picked up the letter again. She read it over, before she stated, "It's a letter from my Otooji."  
Noin's eyes widen slightly, "Uncle, but you never said anything about..."  
Relena nodded, "I don't know him well. Otosan told me about him, and about his musume. My Otosan, and Otooji had been best friends growing up together, and my Otosan married his friend's sister."  
Noin nodded, "Why did you just now get a letter from him? All so sudden?"  
Relena folded the letter again, and tossed it onto her desk. "My Obason died, when I was really young. She had a disease, something that slowly kills the person who has it." Relena paused, and glanced at Noin. "I barely remember my Itoko. We were five when I last saw her. She had gotten the same disease her okaasan had."  
Noin frowned, "Is she...?"  
Relena smiled, and shook her head, "iie. That's why I was given the letter. My Otooji found a cure, and my Itoko is healthy again." Noin smiled, "But then why are you so troubled?" Relena shook her head, "I'm not, and it's just that, she's coming here."  
Noin nodded, "But then that's great news. I'll prepare a car. When does she arrive?"  
Relena sighed, "In two hours."  
Noin bowed, "then I shall wait for her at the airport, would you like to come Miss Relena?" Relena shook her head, "iie. She won't ride in a limo. She said that when she gets here, she'd get here on her own. She's very stubborn."  
Noin nodded, "Alright then. I will have the gejos ready a room for her."  
Relena nodded, and waited till Noin left the room. She sighed, and walked back to her desk. She stood behind it, and suddenly slammed her palms on the surface. "Bachiatara!" She pursed her lips together. "They won't except her. To them she will be their enemy, and mine as well."  
  
?????  
  
Usagi grinned, as she stepped out into the airport. She inhaled deeply, and stated, "What beautiful air." She shifted her carry-on, and walked to where he luggage had been dropped.  
She, along with other passengers waited for their bags. Usagi recognized hers, and reached for them. From behind, someone brushed up against her. "Sorry miss." Usagi glanced over her shoulder. The voice had held an accent, sort of Arabic if she remembered correctly.  
Usagi didn't see anyone real close to her, so she let it drop. She then grabbed her bags, and lifted them out of the way for other people to reach theirs. Each hand holding up a suitcase, Usagi turned and head for the exit of the airport.  
One step out of the doors, she was blasted with 90 degrees temperature. The wind seemed to scorch her skin, but she didn't care. It was much better than back home, with snow on the ground in the middle of July.  
Usagi walked to the edge of the sidewalk, and glanced both ways. Cars slowly drove by, taking car that there were pedestrians around.  
Usagi looked over, and saw a yellow car coming towards her. "Takushi!" Usagi held up her hand. "Takushi!" Usagi heard an echo to her voice. She glanced over, to see a man, her age also holding up his hand as she was.  
The yellow cab pulled over once more, this time in front of them. The young man noticed her, and blushed. "Oh sorry miss." He dropped his hand. "Its you."  
"Excuse me."  
Usagi grinned, "You're the one who touched my butt."  
This time the man went beat red. Usagi giggled, "That is so cute. But hey it's okay. At least you didn't fondle, then I'd get mad. But here take the cab I'm in no hurry..."  
The young man shook his head, and long platinum blonde bangs fell into light blue eyes that stared at her. "No that is ok. I'm in no hurry to get back to the academy."  
Usagi raised both her eyebrows, "Academy, you mean Peacecraft right?" He nodded. "That's where I'm heading to." Suddenly the window to the passenger seat rolled down. "Are you getting in or what?"  
Usagi sheepishly laughed, "Yea sure." She opened the door, and looked at him. "Get in, we'll both take this one."  
The young man nodded, and grabbed Usagi's bags, and placed them in the back seat. He then took his and did the same. He climbed in and shut the door.  
Usagi shrugged, and took her seat in the passenger side of the car. The cab pulled out from the curb, and started down the road.  
Usagi rested her head against the back of her seat. "So why are you going to the academy miss?"  
Usagi grinned, "Well, I'm not going to school, but I guess I could. I'm just visiting a relative of mine."  
The man nodded, "Why aren't you going to go to school there. Won't you get bored?" Usagi smiled, and turned around in her seat. "Well I guess you could say I've been home schooled my whole life. And well I could be in college." He asked, "What do you mean by you could say..." Usagi frowned, and sat down back in her seat. "Lets not talk about it. I don't really want to think about my past."  
"I understand, I'd like to not remember mine as well." Usagi nodded, "then we both have a thing in common."  
There was silence for most of the rest of the trip. Suddenly Usagi turned around, and held out her hand. "I never introduced myself. I'm Tsukino Usagi."  
The man grasped her hand in his, and shook it, "It's nice to meet you miss Tsukino. I'm Quatre R. Winner."  
Usagi grinned, "No miss. It's just Usagi."  
Quatre nodded, "Then call me Quatre Miss...I mean Usagi." Usagi winked at him, and turned back around in her seat.  
Minutes later, the car pulled in front of the academy, and Usagi and Quatre split the money. They both climbed out, and Quatre took out their luggage.  
Usagi bowed to Quatre, "It was a pleasure meeting you Quatre, and I hope our paths cross again."  
Quatre nodded as well.  
"Hey Q man!!"  
Quatre looked up, to see a young man his age. While Quatre was dressed nicely, in regular clothes, his friends didn't. Quatre was dressed in brown slacks, with a black belt through the loops. A white dress shirt tucked in nicely, and a blue vest over it.  
His friend was dressed in the schools uniform, a blue tux, with a red tie that had been loosened at the neck. His friend had long hair, which fell to his thighs in a long chestnut braid. His eyes were dark cobalt blue, but full of humor.  
The young man bounded down the stairs, before pulling Quatre into a tight hug. Usagi noticed two other young men make their way down as well.  
"Braided baka let the poor boy go!" Usagi smirked, but held in her laughter. The one who had spoke, was quite interesting. Chinese, and dressed in Chinese's garbs, white loose fitting pants, and a blue shoulder sleeve shirt designed with a golden dragon. His hair, black as night, was slicked back in a tight ponytail at the nape of his neck. Defined with muscles, and tan skin that stretched over them tightly, made him look sexy. But most of all was his dark obsidian orbs that glared at the other man.  
The last guy to join them was the first to notice her. A single emerald green eye scanned her over carefully. She could only see one eye, since the other had been hidden away by long honey brown hair, which was cut short in the back, but long in the front. He was also dressed in the uniform. Unlike the other three, he was tall, and much older than her. He was lean, but beautiful in his own way. Through the suit, she could see the faint outline of muscles.  
Usagi shook her head, at the braided young man rubbed Quattre's head, causing the young man to blush in embarrassment. Usagi looked up, to see a young woman.  
"You must be Usagi."  
The three men, plus Quatre looked at Usagi, just as she nodded. "Hai I am. Is my Itoko free to see me?"  
"Now why wouldn't I be Usa?"  
Usagi turned her head slightly, and noticed the girl, her age standing next to the older woman. "Relena." "Usagi." Usagi grinned, and raced up the steps, and enveloped Relena in a tight hug. "Boy I've missed you a lot Lena chan."  
Relena nodded back, and hugged the tiny girl closer.  
The braided young man asked, "Did I miss something?"  
The tall silent one was the only one to reply, "It looks like we all did."  
  
?????  
  
Relena led Usagi inside into her office. Usagi glanced around, "Nice place you have here Lena."  
Relena smiled over her shoulder, "you think so? Believe me I never thought I'd receive such a fine piece of treasure as this." Usagi looked at the walls, and studied each painting. She saw one of Relena, dressed nicely, and her hair done up in a bun. A golden crown on her head. It was a lovely picture.  
Usagi turned around to Relena a smile on her face. "A treasure? Relena I hardly call it that. This place is a gold mine. And I saw the previous newspapers. A queen? How lucky can you get?"  
Relena softly smiled, "but you do know that makes us..." Usagi nodded, "Hai I know. I'm no relation to the Peacecraft, but to heart you are my Itoko." Relena softly smiled, and seated herself behind the desk. Usagi sat in the leather chair in front of Relena, and crossed one leg over the other.  
"Usagi, please do tell, how...I mean, what happened?"  
Usagi turned her gaze away, as she tilted herself back in the seat. "Well, it's sort of hard to say. I had been diagnosed with the disease, when I was young. My Otosan found the cure, and I'm alive."  
Relena noticed, the guarded expression in her eyes, and cleared her throat. "Well lets not dwell on the past. I should be touring you around the academy."  
Usagi looked back at Relena, her eyes were still darker than usual. "No need. But I do question, where can I find a barber. I have yet to cut my hair. And it's been so long, I must have split ends."  
Relena stood, "why don't I accompany you, and we can tour the city. Together that is, and enjoy the lovely day outside."  
Usagi blinked, and the guarded expression in her eyes vanished. She smiled, "that sounds great. Lets go."  
Relena stood, and moved to the door to her office. Usagi stood, and glanced at the picture of Relena once more. "Intriguing."  
"What was that Usa?"  
Usagi looked at Relena, "Nothing Lena. Lets go." She grabbed Relena's hand, and the two stepped out into the hall."  
"Relena!"  
"Relena sama!"  
"Miss Peacecraft!"  
"Princess!"  
Relena turned, and was instantly swarmed by students who wore the custom uniform. Usagi was wrenched away from Relena. "Lena chan!" Relena replied, "Gomen Usagi, but I have to speak with the students first."  
Usagi nodded, and replied, "No prob. girl. I'll go alone, I can take care of myself!" Relena shook her head, "iie, I'll have Quatre san, or one of the others go with you."  
Usagi shrugged, and followed the hall to the entry hall. By the time she had reached it, after getting lost three times in the hallway, Quatre had already arrived.  
"Miss...I mean Usagi. Shall we?" Usagi grinned, "Hai Quatre chan." She slipped her arm through his, and held on at the crook of his arm. "To the barber shop!"  
Quatre laughed, a faint blush scorching his cheeks. The two left the academy, and climbed into the pink limo.  
Quatre sat next to Usagi, and clasped her hands in his lap. "SO your relation at the academy, I assume is Miss Relena."  
Usagi winced slightly, "Hai. We're itokos. Well sort of, her adoptive family is related to me, so it's close enough. Itokos at heart I should say. We were close when we were kids."  
"But..."  
Usagi looked down at her lap, and tried to block out that day. That day of final goodbyes, and the knowledge of knowing they would never meet again.  
"My okaasan was sick, and then I got sick, and we just never found the time to see each other, and time seem to meld into..."  
"Year."  
Usagi hauntingly smiled, and looked up at him. Her eyes were guarded again, holding knowledge beyond her years. "So much I have missed... but that doesn't matter." She turned her gaze to the window. "Tell me about yourself Quatre." She watched the buildings fly by her tinted window.  
Quatre cleared his throat. "Well, there isn't much to say. I am the descendant of the Winner family. My family is from colony L4, and I inherited my father's business. That is after he passed away. I never met my mother, but my sisters told me she was wonderful. Oh and I have 29 sisters."  
"29 sisters. Holy cow had your parents manage that!" Quatre looked at her, and was slightly surprised. She had showed not interest about his parents, while other would have pressed, of showed pity to him. She acted as if he had never mentioned them. "They were test tube babies. I was the only real child."  
Usagi gasped, "Wow. I bet it was interesting. Tell me about them, please all 29 of them."  
Quatre chuckled, "Sure, if you must know. The oldest, Iria, is a doctor. She is very smart..." and so he told her, each and every detail he could make out of all his sisters. Told her what they did as they grew up, what is had been like. And she had shown interest to everything he said, her eyes lighting up, and giggling when he began to laugh.  
As the limo slowed down, and pulled to the curb, Quatre couldn't help but realize, that Usagi had changed the subject. Not directly, or completely, but had taken his mind off the pain of his past. As he watched her, he noticed the way her face would light up, and when he came to a struggling part about the pain in his past, Usagi would shout out something he had said five minutes ago, and he would forget what he had been saying.  
The butler, came to the back seat door near the curb, and opened the door. Miss Usagi." Usagi easily climbed out, and chuckled, "Ranshid, please call me Usagi." Ranshid faintly smiled, "alright Usagi."  
Usagi nodded, and waited till Quatre climbed out of the back seat. "I'm glad you remember me." Ranshid smiled even more this time, "How could I forget. You gave me that rose, on my birthday. The only one that remembered, and brought out a piece of cake. Remember that day?"  
Usagi flushed, "Hai I did. You were so much younger, no offence, but..." her blush darkened, "you were my only friend, and the only one that cared about me, or so I thought at the time. Okaasan was sick, and Otosan was ill with worry. I had plucked a blue rose from out garden, and cut the cake Fiona had made the day before. I even put in one of those musical candles. We sang along with it, and laughed."  
Ranshid nodded, and slammed the door shut. "It was the most precious time I ever had, and a most memorable one at that. Now that I think about it, that rose lived till the day your..." He stopped, and shook his head, "well I better go. I'll be back in..."  
Unfazed by his words, Usagi chirped out, "in three hours. I need to shop too. Oh you don't mind do you Quatre? Ranshid could pick you up..."  
Quatre shook his head, "not at all Usagi. Come on, let's go or we will be late for your appointment."  
"Appointment?"  
Quatre nodded, and led her into the barbershop, "to get you hair done." "Oh yeah."  
  
?????  
  
An hour later Usagi stepped out of the barbershop. "If you got it cut, and so much of it, why didn't you grow it out? And so long, your hair touched your heels."  
Usagi grinned, "I guess you could say, that I forgot about it, and just let it go, without even knowing I was."  
Quatre frowned slightly, but let it go for now. He wasn't sure, if it were all lies, or just most of it. he shook his head, and followed her down the side walk. "It looks good short."  
Usagi attentively touched the end, and asked, "truthfully?" Quatre nodded full heartedly. "Yes, quite lovely."  
Usagi smiled, "artigato Quatre chan." And linked her arm with his once more, making him flush.  
Usagi giggled again, tossed her short golden blond hair over her shoulder. Her azure blue eyes gleamed in the sunlight. The two entered the mini shopping mall.  
  
?????  
  
Usagi climbed out of the limo. "Quatre let me pay you back. I don't want to take..."  
"No Usagi, it was a pleasure to shop with you, and I don't mind paying for your things." "But Quatre... I never intended to get anything, but then I saw that dress. I could have just as easily waited tomorrow."  
Quatre frowned, as he shuffled with the bags he held, and walked up the steps to the academy. "And you heard the sales woman. She said it was their last, and it was in your size."  
Usagi frowned, and sprinted after him up the stairs. "Hai but let me pay you back. I'll make up the cost, just give me..."  
"No Usagi. And that's final."  
Usagi gaped at him, as Ranshid opened the front door for them. They walked briskfully inside. "You're cruel you know that. Its that, or you're to kind and caring for your own good."  
"Well I wouldn't say I was cruel." Usagi giggled, and replied, "I don't know, give me a few more days. You did say we had to go, even though I wanted to go to the ice-cream parlor. Quatre rolled his eyes, but the blush was still on his cheeks.  
Usagi smiled, "you're so cute." She raced up to Relena's room, with al her bags in hand. "Artigato Quatre."  
She shut the door behind her, and tossed the bags to the corner of the large room. Usagi casually moved to the mirror, in the room, and stared at her reflection.  
Golden blond hair, fell down her shoulders, and ended there. Her bangs heart shaped on her forehead. Her eyes bright blue in color looked fake, even she could tell the lies of true laughter and happiness. She tried again, and saw the amusement she tried to hold onto all day long. But at some points, she had been truly amused. Quatre had made her laugh, and forget about the past.  
She was slim, and not even close to being tall, almost 5'0 at the age of 16, was two thumbs down for her, but she had no choice but to live with it. Mostly legs, they sprouted from the black skirt she wore, that barely reached her knees. The blouse was a light blue in color, slightly tucked into her shirt, and puffed out around her slender waist. Black tennis shoes on her feet, and light blue socks folded over.  
It was one of the clothes her otosan had let her get. He had been reluctant with the skirt, but still had caved in for her own good.  
Usagi turned around, "Jet lag, need some sleep, that I do." She quickly changed into her pjs, and fell onto the large bed, curling into a ball. She didn't sleep a dreamful sleep; she dreamed nothing but nightmares. 


	3. Chapter three

Luna P comes out, with the stoic Trowa. She pushes him out in front of the large crowd: "Alright, say it, and we can go."  
  
Trowa sighs, but states in an eerie calm voice: "Last time, on Love is the Cure, Usagi meets the ever so bashful Quatre. Together they go the Peacecraft academy, and startling everyone, she is related to Relena."  
  
Luna P swats him on the head: "Alright ever so talkative one, you can go."  
  
"Trowa got his by a girl!!!"  
  
Luna P scowls, "Duo Maxwell, don't make me come back there."  
  
Sweetly, she inches behind the curtain, and you hear a smack, and a loud thud. The curtains a drawn. A hand reaches out, and pulls Duo's limb body out of view.  
  
"Enjoy!!!"  
  
  
  
  
Chapter three- 'Trowa'  
  
The crashing of the sea, blocked out the sound of the world around her. High above her was the glorious Earth shining brightly as a star in its peak of light.  
  
Towering over her, was the beautiful castle made of silver, shining like crystal. Large but graceful, it put the Earth's beauty to shame. All light colors, seemed to meld together as one splendid delicacy.  
  
Emotions seemed to jumble together, and hit her all at once. A red rose in it's full bloom, brought out the sadness of the world, as each petal began to fall, and disappear into the mist that slithered into the clearing of the woods she stood in.  
  
High above in the castle, a bright light flashed, as if trying to reach her, calling her to come. The urgency in the light, was so strong, it pulled her closer, and closer.  
  
The mist began to lift, reaching to her knees, and the iciness of fear crept under her skin, and licked her bones. Just as quickly, the mist rose to her waist, and the intense heat of anger hit her in the face. She felt herself growing closer to the castle, as if it was so close, she could feel its presence just beyond the trees.  
  
As the mist touched her breasts, she heard the roar of rage crackle in her ears, ordering her to stop, to not go any further than she had already gotten.  
  
The mist rose passed her face, and she couldn't reach the castle anymore, as if her feet were frozen in place. Images swirled around in the mist, until she was trapped in a funnel. The petal sliced her flesh, as they touched her, and the light scorched her skin. The anger made her mind race in confusion, and the fear clutched her heart in a tight grip unwilling to let it go. The rage and everything all together, rung in her ears threatening to make her go insane, of the madness of it all.  
  
?????  
  
Usagi shot upright in bed, her arms shot out in front of her, as she let out a cry of anguish. The emotions still swarmed around her like a dark cloud. Her heart slammed wildly against her chest, threatening to come out. Her ears rung with unfamiliar sounds, and hatful words she never heard people use.  
  
Her eyes flew around the room, as if searching for something that should be there but wasn't. Her arms fell limply on the bed, as her heart seemed to settle in her chest, and her mind stopped swirling around to sort things out.  
  
All the emotions dissipated, as if they were never there, but her body felt tired. With having to go through all the fear, the anger, the rage and grief all at once.  
  
There was a knock on her door. "Miss." Usagi wiped at the tears that stained her cheeks. There was another knock, "Is everything alright?" She didn't recognize the voice, but replied, "Hai, I'm fine."  
  
She was ashamed that her own voice had betrayed her.  
  
The door opened, and a tall figure slipped inside the room. "You don't sound well miss." Usagi tried to see him through the darkness, but the light of the moon threw shadows on his face.  
  
"I'm fine sir. But who are you?" Usagi rubbed her eyes, and threw off her covers. Casually she shifted, and sat with her long legs folded under her.  
  
The figure stepped further into the room, and was bathed into the light of the moon. Usagi inhaled deeply, and stared at the figure standing before her.  
  
He was tall, and much older than her. He wasn't dressed completely, only a pair of black loose fitting pants he had been sleeping in. His skin was lightly tanned, but in the light of the moon it looked paler than it should. Broad chest, and a lean stomach stood out bare in the light.  
  
His face, fairly handsome, but slightly on the cold side. Calm and collective he looked. Honey brown hair, cut short in the back, and long thick bangs fell over his forehead, and covered one dark eye. "Who are you?"  
  
Usagi grabbed the blanket at the foot of the bed, and threw it over her shoulders, to cover herself better.  
  
Silence filled the room, and the young man seemed to be thinking deeply if he should tell her. "Quatre trusts you deeply." Usagi raised an eyebrow. "Quatre kun? You know him?"  
  
The man nodded. "I'm Trowa Barton, a friend of Quatre's. We met a long time ago, during the war."  
  
Usagi nodded, and shifted again on the bed. This time she ended up on her bottom, and her feet dangling off the end of the bed. "You're staying here too?"  
  
Trowa nodded, but didn't speak. His voice was distant, and reluctant to tell her anything. It was like he tested out each word he said in his mind. His eye, the only one she could see studied her, and it made her feel cautious with everything she did.  
  
Usagi noticed the strap to her nightgown was slipping, and lifted it back up onto her shoulder. "I'm Usagi. I'm sure Quatre told you of me?"  
  
Trowa nodded, and his eye stared at her hand, that had fixed the strap, and had lingered on her slender shoulder.  
  
Usagi pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, and bit down on it nervously. "Wha...what did he say? I mean about me of course?"  
  
Trowa folded his arms in front of him, as if to cover his chest she assumed, and stayed silent. Usagi fiddled with her hands in her lap, feeling really nervous under his intense gaze.  
  
"He likes you." Usagi blinked. She wasn't sure if it was either that he had spoken, or what he had said. Maybe even a little of both surprised her. "What do you mean?"  
  
A long pause of silence. "He... enjoyed your company." Usagi nodded slowly letting his words sink in. "Oh." She was silent for a second, and looked down at her hands.  
  
She was going to ask another question, but her voice died in her throat. Trowa had moved from the middle of the large room, to be standing in front of her. She looked up, staring into his face.  
  
She saw both of his eyes, in the light of the moon. Forest green.  
  
She felt lost for words, and was unable to think. Trowa touched her shoulder, and drew up the other strap that had slipped like the other. "It was nice meeting you Miss Usagi. I hope you sleep well from now on."  
  
Usagi blinked, and barely saw him slip out of the room. It didn't dawn on her, until the clock next to her beep indicating it was 4 am. He had made her forget about the nightmare. And as she tried to think about it, she couldn't even recall what it was about, and why it had scared her so much.  
  
Knowing she was fully awake, after her meeting with the mysterious Trowa, Usagi threw off the blanket, and stood. She shivered in the light of the moon, but walked to the door to the bathroom. She shut the door behind her, and locked it.  
  
Under the door, there was a flash, and the light turned on inside. Then instantly inside the bathroom you could hear the shower running, and the curtain drawn open, and then shut.  
  
????  
  
Usagi shut the door to the bathroom, behind her softly. She glanced around the room, finding it exactly as she had left it.  
  
Cheerfully, she walked to the bed, and grasped the sheets, and tugged them to the head of the bed. She straightened, and smoothed them out. Then on each side of the bed, she tucked it in, and then covered the sheets with the comforter.   
  
Usagi tossed the pillows to the head of the bed, and then turned, and made her way to the door. She turned the knob, and pulled it open.  
  
Quatre stood in front of her, his hand raised in a half knock position, and a dozen white roses in the other.  
  
Usagi didn't miss a second, a smile spread across her beautiful face. Her eyes lit up, and she reached out, to swipe a fallen lock from his eyes. "Morning Quatre."  
  
Quatre flushed, the pink tint spreading across his cheeks, and Usagi couldn't help but giggle. Instinctively he raised the roses, for her to see, "I...These are for you."  
  
Usagi looked at them, and she inhaled deeply, "Oh Quatre, they're beautiful!" she took them from him, and inhaled their lovely scent.  
  
Usagi lowered them, and pulled Quatre into a hug, "Artigato Quatre!" Quatre's blush darkened considerably. "Y...you're welcome Usagi."  
  
Usagi pulled back, "Lets go find a vase to put these in." Quatre shook his head, "If you leave them on your bed, one of the maids will put it in a vase for you."  
  
Usagi nodded, "Alright." She set the roses down on her pillow, and then joined Quatre back at the door.  
  
Quatre shut the door for Usagi, and then followed her down the hall. Usagi smiled at him, when he took his place at her side, and her eyes sparkling with happiness.  
  
Quatre studied her closely, but not to visibly. They were following the hallway that would lead them to the stairs. "What are you staring at?" He blinked, "Huh?" She laughed, and Quatre felt his heart leap.  
  
He couldn't help, but stare at her, his eyes focusing on her beauty, and the way her face lit up as she laughed. Her eyes, were the most perfect sapphires, but as he studied closer, he realized that the lights, reflected the wrong color. Not sapphire, but azure stones, slightly off from sapphire, but there wasn't much of a difference. They glowed with happiness, and heightened her beauty. Her hair was still long, even though it had been cut the other day. I falling cascade of gold, and looked soft, as silk, but Quatre didn't dare try to find out if his suspicion was correct. Her skin was perfect, light tan in color. There wasn't a single impurity about her complexion.  
  
She wore a long light pink plaid cargo skirt that had a slit in the front that went to the top of her knees. A white skirt, the sleeves reaching to her elbows, but falling off her shoulders, covered the rest of her body. On the right sleeve, there was a pocket with a pink butterfly sown on. On her small feet, were white sandals that could be easily slipped off if wanted.  
  
Usagi turned her head away, her loose hair snapping at the air. Her gaze fell onto a door they were about to pass. Inside, she could barely make out in the dim lighted room, a figure.  
  
As they passed, she recognized the dark green eyes that studied her, with a lazed gaze.  
  
Usagi turned away, unable to stare into the unnerving eyes, of the man who had spoken to her last night. 'Trowa.' The name popped up out of nowhere in her mind. And before she could stop her self, she asked, "Quatre, do you know a Trowa?"  
  
Just as calmly as she had asked, he replied, "Yes I do. Why do you ask?"  
  
Usagi gnawed on her bottom lip, "Well, I was just wondering." She saw his doubtful gaze, and quickly added, "I heard some people say his name, when I was going to my room last night."  
  
Quatre nodded, easily taking in her answer, and believing it was true. " He's a kind person, but not very sociable. He usually prefers to watch." Silently Usagi replied, 'Hai I know.'  
  
The two walked down the stairs together, but at the bottom, Relena joined them. "Quatre, would you be interested, to accompany me, to a meeting?" Quatre glanced at Usagi, and saw that she had turned away from them, when she had realized it didn't relate to herself.  
  
Quatre turned back to Relena, and focused all his attention on her. "What kind of meeting, Miss Relena?"  
  
Relena replied easily, "One with the leaders of the Colonies." Quatre frowned, "Why do we have another meeting with them?" Relena turned, knowing that the conversation was leading to private matters. She started down the hallway to her office. Quatre followed suit, knowing full well that everyone was listening.  
  
Usagi waited silently, till the two were gone, and not in site range. She turned from the vase she had been staring at, and frowned. 'A meeting with the leaders? Why?'  
  
She was so deep in her thoughts, Usagi never heard the footsteps coming towards her. She never felt the stir in the air, when he moved in on her. And she never saw him come up behind her.  
  
That was until she felt the heat of his touch. 


	4. Chapter four

Chapter four- 'Jadeite'  
  
When the warm hand clamp down on her shoulder, Usagi shrieked, and jerked away from the caress.  
  
Spinning around, she held up her hands to protect herself. Her eyes shut so tightly; she felt the pulsing with a forming headache. Her fists were held up to her face, just in case he tried for a cheap instant kill, shot to her nose.  
  
She heard someone chuckling, and it sounded so foreign, that it startled her more than his hand did. Cautiously, she opened one eye, and looked behind her fists.  
  
Tall as usual, more like another head higher than she, while Quatre was about her height. His arms crossed over his broad chest, covered now by a green turtle neck that hugged his well-developed chest, and lean stomach. His faded blue jeans hugged his thighs nicely. His hair, even into the golden light of the sun looked like honey.  
  
Usagi dropped her hands, "You scared me!" She opened her other eyes, not feeling threatened anymore. He was smirking, while his eyes stared at her, with an intensity she couldn't describe.  
  
She raised an eyebrow, "What? Do I have something on my face?" He chuckled again, and Usagi felt her body shiver at the richness of it. Despite how handsome he looked, he looked sad. And Usagi realized her never usually laughed.  
  
She linked her arm with his, "Come lets go walk in the gardens. I heard they're lovely at this time of the year."  
  
Trowa nodded, and touched her hand, that rested in the crook of his arm. As they left the room, and made they're way to the garden behind the academy, Trowa couldn't help but watch her.  
  
Outside, Usagi let go of his arm, "Oh wow, it's so beautiful!" She looked left, then right glancing at each vast amount of flowers. "Trowa, come on!" Usagi raced to the bridge that led to the stables.  
  
Trowa shook his head, as he watched her silently. She was like a little child on Christmas. Everything was special to her that he could see. But he knew for better, to know that she had another side to her, one he had yet to learn about. But he had time, and she would be here.  
  
Usagi turned around, looking at him from the bridge. "Trowa san!" He frowned, and shook his head once more. Usagi scowled, and stalked towards him. Her feet hit the ground with duel thuds, as she stomped her way through the garden, and back to him.  
  
She stopped in front of him, and went of her tiptoes. Still she was a good four inches shorter, but she didn't let that unnerve her. Instead she threw up her chin to lessen the space between them even more. She also hit him in the chest with an accusing finger.  
  
Trowa inwardly smirked, as he stared into her eyes. Usagi stated hotly, "Why are you being so stubborn?"  
  
She waited, and didn't receive a reply. She pocked him again, "And rude. You wont even answer me. We went out here to see the sites, and here you are looking at me. What kind of fun is that?"  
  
"Fun?" He raised an eyebrow, while she saw it in question; he only raised it in amusement. "You don't know what fun is? You don't get out much do you?"  
  
The small corner of his mouth lifted, "Maybe." Usagi frowned, "Can't you give me a straighter answer than that?" "Fine." Usagi rolled her eyes, and jabbed him again, "Droll, very droll. Who are you?"  
  
"Trowa Barton."  
  
Usagi shouted, poking him again, "I know that!"  
  
Trowa couldn't help himself, he burst into a deep rich laughter that seemed to bubble up from his gut. He hand to hold his stomach, for fearing he would burst if he didn't.  
  
Usagi's eyes widen in shock, and she nearly fell of from the shock of his laughter. But what kept from going down was the hand that had latched around her waist, and her pulled her up against him.  
  
Her breath caught in her throat, and eyes stared into his, his eyes, now filled with laughter, amusement, and passion. Usagi frowned, 'Passion, where did that come from?'  
  
Suddenly, Trowa touched her chin, tilted it up from him. Usagi gasped, as his lips claimed over hers, before she could even stop him.  
  
Usagi was shocked, that his lips were now on hers, and was even more shocked, to find her self-enjoying it. Her arms were limb at her sides, and she couldn't find the energy to pull them up. She felt helpless against him, and in his protective arms. They held her up, when her knees went weak. His lips seemed to scorch her own, and send heat through her body, and she melted against him. He turned her head to the side, for better access to her lips, and Usagi trembled.  
  
Too soon he pulled away, and Usagi found herself leaned against a tree. She opened her eyes, ready to asked him why, but found herself completely and utterly alone.  
  
?????  
  
"You know for sure, that the enemy is stationed at the Peacecraft academy?"  
  
"Hai sir. We have figured, that three have stationed there, and gone under cover as students. But the other two, are yet to be found. But we believe that they will show up soon."  
  
"For your sake you better pray they do." He turned around, to face the soldier, "Cause if not, it will be your head soldier. Report to Miss Catalonia, of the news."  
  
The soldier saluted, and briskly walked to the front.  
  
The older man sighed, feeling the long hours really hit him now. It was late afternoon, and the heat was so unbearable, he had to discard his coat, and unbutton the top three buttons of his shirt.  
  
A trickle of sweat rolled down his small forehead, and he slid off his hat. He ran his hand over his sopping wet hair, and felt the muggy sweat that had soaked it from the heat of the sun, and the small room he had been confided to.  
  
After the breakthrough, he had been stationed right away to the front, to take back his command post. And so here he was, the general of an elite army, that was ready to start a war, because of a past grudge. Sometimes he could really hate his job.  
  
Several seconds passed, before there was a knock on his door, and the door was slid open.  
  
He looked up, to see a familiar face. "Awe, how are you my boy?" the young man softly smiled, it was so faint it barely showed on his face. "I'm fine, thank you sir."  
  
The older man laughed, "No hardships my boy. But please give me good news."  
  
The blonde haired young man's frowned deepened, until it was so obvious, that something was terribly wrong.  
  
"What is it?" He sat up in his seat, his dark blue azure eyes formed narrow slits, his dark brows folding together. "I was looking over the files of the students at the academy. I found Barton Trowa, Winner R. Quatre, and Maxwell Duo."  
  
The older man nodded, and casually ran a hand through his moppy brown hair, that stuck up, from the several times he had run his hand through it.  
  
"We also found...Sir, we sent you daughter to the academy."  
  
He didn't move, not even blinked at the realization hit him with a left hook. He hadn't expected this. How could he have not known, that Catalonia would send his musume to the most safest place on earth, into the enemies arms.  
  
Gundam Pilots, may hate their asses, but would know his musume was an innocent bystander, stuck in a war between both sides of her family.  
  
Yes he had loved the Dorlin family. More so Richard, and his sister Irene. They all had been friends, going to the same school, but their families had been at war. So they had to lie to their parents their friends last name so he or she could come over. But it soon became too much of a hassle. They grew up, and went their separate ways. But then he met Irene in college, and they married. The war with the families had seized, because their parents had both grown too old to fight. Richard, married as well, and had a child; around the same time they had theirs.  
  
It wasn't until Irene grew sick, when things began to change. And when she died, the wars began again. Blaming the other for her death, the wars had rages once more. He had heard of Richard's death, and felt no joy, no victory he had one. He had lost his wife, and was loosing his child before his eyes. for ten years, he had worked, finding a cure. And then that boy came, and saved his musume's life. that boy had been the enemy, but still saved her life.  
  
He had then realize, had pathetic the war had become. It was no longer, a family feud, but a nation wide, and even the colonies had joined in taking sides.  
  
Shaking his head, and he shut his eyes briefly. "Mr. Tsukino?" He nodded his head, and opened his eyes. He stared at the younger man in front of him. "I want you to gather a group of at least three, and go to the academy. Make sure no harm comes to my musume."  
  
The young Lieutenant saluted, "Yes sir." Before the young man could leave, her barked out, "If one hair on her head is touched, I'll hunt you down, and kill you myself. Do I make myself clear Jadeite?"  
  
The young man smirked, "Clear as crystal." He then turned, and stalked out of the office.  
  
Kenji Tsukino sighed, and sunk back in his seat. Why couldn't things ever be easy?  
  
?????  
  
That was how he found her. She was sitting on the bench, in the garden. Her gaze was settled somewhere out in front of her, her head tilted to the side. Her hands were folded in her lap, and she sat still.   
  
He walked towards her; carefully her stepped through the grass. The wind hit them both, and her golden hair flapped in the wind, licking the air, with sharp snaps.  
  
Her head jerked up, and she slowly tilted her head, as if to hear silent words in the wind as it caressed her face.  
  
He was closer now, and could see her face. Her eyes were shut, as if trying to hold onto a fading memory. Her peach colored lips pursed together, almost into a pout.  
  
As if the words had faded in the wind, she tilted her head back, and her eyes slowly opened as she did so. "Hello." Her voice was soft, caressing him with its lightness. "Hello."  
  
He ran an uneasy hand through his hair; the light locks falling back into his eyes. His eyes watched her closely. "Sorry to keep you waiting."  
  
She shook her head, and he knew her lips had formed a smile. When she smiled, she glowed with innocence. "Have you been alone long?"  
  
She paused before speaking, like she was trying to test herself if she could speak forbidden words.  
  
"No, the gardener came by. We talked...little, he doesn't say much." He nodded, and rounded the bench, sitting down next to her.  
  
"Are you cold?" She shook her head, and turned around from where she sat to face him. "Anything to do around here?"  
  
He frowned slightly, and glanced at his watch. His heart nearly fell to his feet. He felt heavy with and aching burden. "No. I have to go to class in ten minutes. Would you like to come?"  
  
She laughed, and shook her head, "I'd love to. But how about I just walk you to you class, and then I'll go find something to do."  
  
He knew his face had turned red with embarrassment, and he damned himself for his weakness. Every time she said something, he felt nervous, but excited, as if it were an adventure.  
  
"You're all red." She laughed, and touched his cheek gently. Her eyes lit up, and looked at him, as if he was the only person in the world that mattered.  
  
"Alright."  
  
He stood abruptly, and bit the insides of his cheeks, and tried counting to ten. He felt calmer, and held out his hand. She took it, and he couldn't help but stare at her hand.  
  
Her skin was pale, but beautiful, and soft in his slight darker toned hand. Her fingers, long and slender, not a single flaw. Her nails, were manicured, and painted light pink, almost peach.  
  
He pulled her up, and she tripped over her feet, and fell against him. Her flushed with embarrassment, and cursed himself for his stupidity. She pulled back, and giggled, "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you did that on purpose."  
  
His flush darkened, and she slipped her arm into the crook of his arm. "Are you ready?" He nodded, and turned his gaze away from her face. He led her back into the academy. Their shoes clicked on the floor, as they walked down the hall that would take him to his class.  
  
He dreaded the fact that they were almost there. He didn't want to go inside, and wait till lunch to see her again.  
  
They neared the door to his classroom, and he was reluctant to let go of her. She stepped away, and waved at him. She turned, and was about to walk away, heading back towards the garden.   
  
"Will you have lunch with me?" The words were out of his mouth, before he could stop them. And once out, his face flushed darkly.  
  
She turned back around, and titled her head to the side. She smiled softly at him, her eyes staring only at him. "Hai I'd love to."  
  
He nodded, "I have lunch at 12." She must have known he was having trouble trying to ask, she replied, "I'll meet you in the garden. We'll have a picnic."  
  
He nodded again, and watched her turn, and jog down the halls. At the end of the hall, before you turned, she turned and waved goodbye again. He waved back, even though she had already slipped around the corner.  
  
Quatre turned around, and opened the door to his classroom. He didn't even get the chance to step inside, before his teacher hissed at him, "Mr. Winner, you're late! Take a seat!"  
  
He nodded, and entered the classroom. The door shut behind him with a thud. 


	5. Chapter five

Chapter five- 'A Bleeding Rose'  
  
Usagi entered the small room, and her face spread into a wide grin. She turned around, and bowed, "Artigato gejo."  
  
The older women smiled warmly. Not knowing the language, took it as a thank you, turned and left the room.  
  
Usagi turned back around, and scanned the room. The floor, black marble, stretched throughout the room, and sub rooms. The walls painted white, with black designs the nearly touched the ceiling.  
  
Walking more inside the room, she could see two sub rooms within the one she was standing in. The room's doors were left open, and Usagi noted one was a sauna, while the other two were dressing rooms.  
  
In the middle of the main room, was a swimming pool, the size of half a football field, and square in shape. At one end was a diving bored, high and low one. On the right, was a rope swing, and ladders on all sides. On her end, was the shallow end, and went deeper dropping foot by foot as it went on.  
  
Usagi inhaled the Chlorine smell, and giggled, she missed swimming. She hurried to the women's changing room. Inside, she shut the door for privacy, and searched the hangers for a suit.  
  
It didn't take her long, before she selected a two-piece. She stripped off her clothes for the day, and changed into the suit.   
  
She paused, tying the tie around her neck, when she heard a sound outside in the poolroom. Tying the last knot, she opened the door, and looked out. The room was empty, but she couldn't shake off the feeling she was being watched.  
  
She inhaled deeply, and held onto her wits. She stepped out of the changing room, with a pink fluffy towel wrapped around her body.  
  
Slowly, she walked to the shallow end, and touched the water with her toe. The water was nuke warm, but she knew for sure the deeper she went, the colder it would be.  
  
Tossing the towel to the side, Usagi took out the scrunchy she had grabbed. She quickly pulled her hair into a high ponytail.  
  
Grasping her courage, she surged right into the cold water. She broke into laughter, and at 4ft, dove in deeper.  
  
She came up seconds later, and ran her hand over her face. She blinked several times, and kicked her legs back and forth to stay afloat.  
  
She glanced around briefly, and still found herself alone. Thinking that her mind was playing tricks on her, she pulled her legs up to the surface, and floated on her back. Lightly kicking once and a while, she closed her eyes, and drifted.  
  
He walked out from behind one o the curtains, and stood at the edge of the pool. He watched her closely, a softly smile on his face.  
  
She looked so relaxed, so comfortable. She was drifting towards the deep end. Her arms were sprawled out at her sided, and her legs kicked every once and a while.  
  
Her hair was like a golden flower petals around her head. Her face heart shaped, held no flaws. A perfect small nose, a tiny mouth, her peach lips pursed together. Her bangs had been pulled back, but a few wet strands were still plastered to her forehead.  
  
He crouched down, and smirked. Her skin was flawless, and pale peach, but fair. She was dressed in only a two-piece. The top tied around at her neck, and it cupped her breasts nicely. The bottoms were also ties, at each hip, and they were both double knotted. The bathing suit was dark pink, with peach flower designs for decoration.  
  
He stood back up, and glanced around. He then slipped off his shirt, then pulled off his jeans, and pulled of his sneakers and socks. Now only dressed in his swim trunks, he stepped back.  
  
He gave her no warning. He quietly ran towards the end of the pool, and leaped up, and dove into the water.  
  
Usagi was hit was a splash of water. She cried out, and was sucked down by it. She came for air, coughing and spluttering water. She rubbed her face, and looked around angrily.  
  
She was startled, when a man came up fro air, right in front of her. She yanked back, still coughing. "What is wrong with you!"  
  
His blonde hair was plastered to his face, and his eyes started right into her soul. She scowled, and covered her mouth, and she gagged on the inhaled water she had consumed.   
  
He chuckled, "Sorry if I startled you ma'am. I didn't see you."  
  
Usagi glanced around, "Where did you come from?" He pointed to the door, "Through there. The maid showed me in."  
  
Usagi ran her fingers through her hair, and pulled farther away. She gracefully swam to the shallow end.  
  
"Hey, don't leave on my account. Here, I'll go over here, and you wont even know I'm here."  
  
Usagi glanced over her shoulder, and shook her head, "No, it's just that you scared me." He frowned, "I'm sorry ma'am." "Usagi."  
  
"What was that ma'am?"  
  
Usagi's lips twitched upward, "My name is Usagi. Call me that, not ma'am or miss okay." He nodded, his face breaking out into a grin. He swam towards her, and stood up in the shallow end. He was s good head and a half taller than her. He held out his hand, "Jadeite."  
  
Usagi grinned, and took his hand, "Well it's a pleasure to meet you Jadeite." He nodded, and bent down, and kissed the back of her hand. "No, the pleasure is all mine."  
  
Usagi flushed with embarrassment, her cheeks turning red. "You're very kind."  
  
He let go of her hand, and bowed gracefully, "Beautiful ladies should always be treated like princesses." Usagi rolled her eyes playfully. But before she could reply, he asked, "Would you like to join me for a swim?"  
  
She contemplated it, before smirking. "Hai, I'd love to." Before he even got to register her words, her hand shot out, and she pushed him into the deep end.  
  
She smirked, and set her hands on her hips, "And that's what you get for scaring me." A minute went by, and he didn't come up.  
  
Usagi frowned, and walked in a little deeper. "Jadeite?" She glanced around franticly she couldn't see him anywhere. Worried, she moved into the deep end, and dove under.  
  
Few seconds passed, and she came up for air. "Jadeite!" She gasped for air, her lungs burning. Then suddenly, two arms circled around her, and she pulled under with a yelp.  
  
?????  
  
She hurried down the halls, swinging the basket back and forth. Her face had lightened up into a bright smile. Her eyes glowing with eagerness.   
  
She made her way to the back door, leading into the garden. She looked one last time at the clock, and nodded.  
  
11:55  
  
She pushed open the doors, and slipped out into the warm air. The sun was up high, and it rays fell upon her wrapping her up, like a mother would to her child.  
  
She walked past the bench, and stopped in front of the roses. She stared at them for a second, and smiled. She laid out the blanket Ranshid, had let her borrow, and then set the picnic down as well. Glancing around, she seated herself, folding her legs underneath her.  
  
She ran a wary hand through her hair, and was relieved it had dried completely after the shower and only was towel dried. She slipped off the white sandals, and set them on the grass.  
  
She fidgeted for a second, and then shifted around. She ended up on her rump, and her knees pulled to her chest, with her arms wrapped around her legs. She gnawed on her bottom lip, waiting patiently, for him to arrive.  
  
Her blue eyes landed softly on the red roses just a foot from where she was seated on the blanket. Curiously, she reached out to pluck one from its place.  
  
Her fingers slide around the stem, and she pulled. She gasped in surprise, and tried to pull her hand away, or drop the rose, but an unknown force willed her to hold it. Her hand grasped it tighter, and her eyes flickered with pain. She brought the rose to her face, and inhaled the heavenly sent.  
  
Her hand stung, and yet her body refused to do what her mind asked it to do. Tears formed in her eyes, and she could feel the thorns digging deeper into her skin. They tore her flesh, and droplets of blood seeped out.  
  
She felt something come over her, as if something had opened a door to her mind, and walked in.  
  
Her eyes drew blank, and she tilted her head to the side. Her lips parted, as if to speak. But only air passed over her peach colored lips. Then they moved, and a voice so quiet broke passed her lips, and died within the air before it could be heard.  
  
"Usagi?"  
  
As if a spell had been broken, she blinked her eyes changing back filled with life and pain. Her hand instinctively opened, and the rose fell to the floor.  
  
She stared at her hand, and tears formed into her eyes. She tried to rid them, but slowly they began to fall. "What happened?"  
  
He rushed towards her, and was on his knees in front of her. He took hold of her wrist gently, and stared at her palm. Blood still oozed slowly from the punctured wounds. He noted, that her hand was not decorated with small slits, and some torn into thin slashes, as if they had been cut with a blade.  
  
She looked up from her hand, and stared deeply into his cerulean blue eyes. "I don't know what happened? I...I couldn't..." his fingers touched her lips, to silence her babble. He softly smiled, and stated calmly, "Lets go to the infirmary, and gets these disinfected."  
  
She nodded, and whispered, "hai, artigato Quatre." They stood, and he asked, "For what?" Usagi leaned against him, and let him lead her to the infirmary, "Nothing."  
  
As they left the garden the wind howled, and words trapped within the cyclone of whirling air, whispered among the bleeding rose. 'Even beauty has thorns.' 


	6. Chapter six

Chapter six- 'Sleepless'  
  
It had been a long tiring day, and it still seemed to crawl by his eyes. He glanced out the shuttle's window once more, and heaved yet another sigh.  
He ran a weary hand over his eyes that burned with the long hours awake at night. He was still plagued with the wars, even if they had happened a year ago. Even after peace had been brought between the colonies, and earth, inside him the war still raged.  
Out the window, he could see the vast stars, and the brightest one, would soon be his new home. He sighed again, and reclined back in his seat. He shifted, wanting to be comfortable as possible, in the stiff chair.  
A soft hum made him glance over, and the cockpits doors opened. He smirked, when his partner entered the room. She was one of those quiet type people. She minded her own business, until someone bothered her with her own. He had done it many times, and grew to like her anger. When she was mad, he could see sparks fly, and her eyes glower, with a glow of inner fire. Her usual soft sweet voice would be as cold and chilling as a glacier. She could easily get under your skin with one word.  
She softly smiled at him, and took her seat on the other side, where the mainframe and hard drive was all contained. As she slid into her seat, she whispered softly, "She's finally asleep."  
He nodded, and stifled a yawn. He rolled his head to the side, and could see earth growing closer. "The coordinate?"  
Her voice soft as silk was also sweet as honey. She replied, "20 kilos west, and 30 kilos south of Earth."  
"How much time..." His voice broke, and he yawned again. He blinked, and rubbed his sore eyes that blurred the object in front of him.  
"4 hours, 45 minutes, and 13 seconds. Maybe you should rest, you haven't slept in four day." He shook his head, stubbornness getting the better of him. "No, I can make it till we land on Earth."  
His partner sighed, and tucked a strand of short hair behind her ear. She sighed, and flipped several switches. "Maybe I should contact them now, and tell them when we will be landing?"  
He shook his head, "No hurry." He draped an arm over his eyes, to block off the bright lights hanging overhead.  
He heard his partner stand, and move across the threshold of the cockpit. He could hear the sliding of a glass door, and she opened something.  
"Would you like something to drink?"  
"Sure. Coffee if you would."  
He could already hear her pouring it into a cup. Then the heels of her boots, clicked on the metal floor, and she stopped at his side. "Hungry?"  
He removed his arm, and shook his head, "No this will do for now." He took the cup, and instantly sipped at it.  
She seemed to loom over him, and it unnerved him greatly. He looked up at her, "It taste great, thanks." Still she didn't move her brows knitted together. Shrugging, he turned around in his seat, and finished off the hot liquid.  
It felt good going down his sore throat, and he sighed. He looked out the window, and frowned. Something was amiss. He turned in his seat, and found her still where she had been for the past ten minutes. She stood there quietly, looking at him, with an odd expression.  
There was something very wrong, and he was growing aware of it even more, when his vision doubled, and grew fussy, much like a TV screen and static.  
He tried jumping to his feet, but his knees buckled, as if they were asleep, and he fell back down.  
His arms fell to his sides, and the coffee mug slipped, and crashed to the floor at his feet. She finally moved, bending down in a crouched position, and picked up the large pieces.  
He rolled his head to the side, and saw a small bottle on the counter near the coffee pot. His eyes blazed with anger. "What did you do?" He stared blindly down at her. Everything was going dark, and he feared he'd never wake up.  
She looked up at him, "Don't worry, everything will be fine. You'll thank me when you wake."  
He wanted to curse her, call her terrible names, but he words died on his lips. His eyes fluttered closed, open, and then closed again.  
"You won't wake until we land."  
He heard her words, and tried to call out for help, and struggle to free him self from the sleeping spell she had cast upon him.  
This time his eyes never open.  
  
?????  
  
Usagi was seated in front of the nurse, who began to inspect her wounds. "Oh dear, how did this happen?" Usagi looked at Quatre, and stated calmly, "She got too closes to the rose is all." Usagi softly smiled at him, but still knew that it was a dreadful lie.   
The nurse nodded, and stood. She walked to the small cabinet in the tiny room. Opening the door, and reached in, and pulled out a small med kit. She then turned, and took her seat in front of Usagi.  
The she cleaned the wounds disinfect them, with alcohol. Using a cotton ball, on the small cuts, Usagi winced in pain each time the wet cotton touched her skin.  
The nurse sympathetically smiled at her, "Almost done dear." Once done, she tossed the ball of cotton away, and reached into the med kit. She pulled out medical wrap. She unfolded a lone strand, and cut it off. She looked at Usagi, "Hold out your hand dear." She placed down a healing pad on her palm, and wrapped it tightly with the bandage tape.  
"You need to keep this on for at least a week. I expect you to visit me in two day, and we will clean those cuts, and wrap it with a clean wrap." Usagi nodded, and stood with the nurse. She reached out with her right hand to shake hands. The nurse smiled, and took her uninjured hand, and shook it. "You're a better patient then most kids who come in here."  
Usagi grinned, "Artigato miss..." not knowing the language, she replied, "Call me Lola." Usagi nodded, "Artigato Lola."  
The nurse nodded, and watched Usagi bow, and join Quatre at the door. Usagi waved, and followed Quatre out of the room.  
"Usagi!"  
Usagi looked up, "Relena san?" Relena slid to a stop in front or her itoko, and pulled the blonde into a tight hug. "I was told you were hurt. Are you okay?"  
Usagi pulled back, after hugging the older girl, "Hai I'm fine. Lola dressed my wounds." She held up her hand for Relena to see. "What happened?"  
Usagi shrugged, "I tried picking roses is all. Nothing too serious." Even as the words left her mouth, she dreaded them. There had been something terribly wrong, and it wasn't nothing.  
Relena reluctantly nodded, and stated, "I think you should get some rest Usagi. Or would you like to spend the day with me in meetings?"  
Usagi furrowed her brows in distaste. "I didn't think so. Quatre Kun, would you be a gentle men, and escort Usagi to my room."  
"Your room again? Why don't I get my own room?" Relena shook her head, "Iie, we'll have a sleep over, and have a girl talk later when I come to bed how about that?" Usagi grinned, "Oh ya!! That sounds great!" She kissed Relena's cheek, and slipped her hand in the crook of Quatre's elbow, and said, "Lead the way Quatre."  
Relena waved, "Afterwards Quatre, join with me in the meeting? I could use your help." Quatre nodded, and led Usagi away from Relena, and headed towards the room.  
They walked together silently, their hells clicking on the cold floor. "How was your day?" She looked at him, and tilted her head to the side, "Fine, I went swimming. I met a new person here to the school."  
He nodded, "I hope you were never bored, I'm sorry I had to leave you alone so suddenly." She shook her head no, "iie, not at all. I had a grand time at the pool. We had water fights, but he won, several times. Maybe you and I can go swimming. And we can see whose the champion." "So who is she, or he?"  
His brows furrowed together at the thought of it being another man, who had made her laugh, or touched her. "His name is Jadeite. He was in the war a few years back. He's really nice, and funny."  
He frowned, "that's great." His voice held no happiness in it all, but it held a small amount of furry. 'He, a guy, made her happy. No.'  
"Is something wrong Quatre?"  
He shook his head, and looked down at her. She was staring at him, her eyes filled with such concern for his care. They stopped in front of her door, and he replied, "Yes I'm fine Usagi." He pulled away from her, and opened the door, "here, you go my lady." She grinned, and stepped into the room. She turned, and kissed his cheek softly, "Artigato kind sire. You have been very kind."  
Quatre blushed, and touched his cheek. Usagi took the door, and stated, "I'll see you tomorrow then?" He nodded, and watched her shut the door.  
A few seconds passed, and he asked, "Can I bring you breakfast in the morning?"  
There was a shouted reply, "Hai, I'd love that Quatre kun! Artigato!"  
He nodded, and turned around. He touched his cheek again, and shook his head. He liked the idea of calling her his lady. He quickly walked away, heading towards the meeting.  
  
?????  
  
Usagi walked out of the bathroom after a nice long bath. She towel dried her hair, and made her way across the room to the large king size bed.  
She plopped down on the edge, and ran the towel through her hair one more final time, and the tossed it to the floor. it landed in a heap next to the bathroom door.  
Swinging her legs onto the bed, she rolled onto her stomach, and reached down over the side of the bed. She pulled out the simple black laptop her Otosan had given her. She pulled it up, and shifted around to a sitting position. She set it down on her lap, and lifted the lid. She hit the power button, and waited as it started up.  
Feeling overly warm, Usagi set the laptop to the side and climbed off the bed. She tugged at her shirt, feeling warmer than usual. The thin light shirt was long, and reached to her knees. The sleeves were torn off at the shoulders. She walked to the window, and slid it open.  
The air brushed across her skin, and she smiled in satisfaction. She walked back to the bed, and plopped back down. She pulled the laptop onto her lap again, and saw the desktop. It was a picture of her Okaasan, Otosan, and her at the age of four, before her Okaasan had gotten sick.  
She clicked on a folder, and typed in the password. It opened, and she scanned the other series of files. She hit search, and tapped her chin. She thought about the young man in her bedroom this morning. She bit her bottom lip, and typed in his name. With a shrug she hit enter.  
A file popped up on the screen. She selected it, and a picture appeared. She frowned at the blonde hair brown eyes muscle bound man that had appeared. "Iie that's not him." She read the information on him though.  
"So he died before mission Meteor, before the war with Oz took place. It also says that he had a bullet wound to the head, and found in the water near Base 36927." She tapped her chin again, and sat back leaning against the headboard.  
She clicked out of the files not interested in it anymore. She sighed, and turned off the computer. She was curious about all the meetings, but didn't know how to go about finding answers. She wasn't a computer genius. She just proved that seconds before.  
Her Otosan had the brains; he was a general of an army, a scientist, and a well-known Doctor.   
Usagi placed the computer back where she had gotten it from, and laid down on the bed. She reached for the lamp, and turned it off. The room was plunged into darkness. The only light was the half moon glowing in from the window.   
Usagi sighed, and rolled onto her back. She tugged the blankets out from under her, and climbed underneath them. She propped her pillows, and dropped her head on it. She moaned in pleasure. Her eyes drifted close, and sleep tugged at her once more.  
  
?????  
  
The crashing of the sea, blocked out the sounds of the world around her. High above her was the glorious Earth shining brightly as a star in its peak of light.  
Towering over her, was the beautiful castle made of silver, shining like crystal. Large but graceful, it put the Earth's beauty to shame. All light colors, seemed to meld together as one splendid delicacy.  
Emotions seemed to jumble together, and hit her all at once. A red rose in it's full bloom, brought out the sadness of the world, as each petal began to fall, and disappear into the mist that slithered into the clearing of the woods she stood in.  
High above in the castle, a bright light flashed, as if trying to reach her, calling her to come. The urgency in the light, was so strong, it pulled her closer, and closer.  
The mist began to lift, reaching to her knees, and the iciness of fear crept under her skin, and licked her bones. Just as quickly, the mist rose to her waist, and the intense heat of anger hit her in the face. She felt herself growing closer to the castle, as if it was so close, she could feel its presence just beyond the trees.  
As the mist touched her breasts, she heard the roar of rage crackle in her ears, ordering her to stop, to not go any further than she had already gotten.  
The mist rose passed her face, and she couldn't reach the castle anymore, as if her feet were frozen in place. Images swirled around in the mist, until she was trapped in a funnel. The petal sliced her flesh, as they touched her, and the light scorched her skin. The anger made her mind race in confusion, and the fear clutched her heart in a tight grip unwilling to let it go.   
Laughter echoed through the distance. A deep throaty laughter of pure evil, and it wrapped itself around her. She struggled, wanting to break free. Tears burst from her eyes, as she fought for the surface of the cyclone around her.  
The rage rung in her ears threatening to make her go insane, of the madness of it all, and she screamed. 


	7. Chapter seven

Chapter seven- 'Moon Goddess'  
  
She was woken with a start, terrified, and vulnerable. She pulled her knees to her chest, as terror from her dream tugged at her heart. She drew in a shaky breath, and then another and another.  
Her heart was pounding in her chest, and she wasn't sure what caused herself to feel so scared.  
The dream? She slightly whimpered at the thought. 'How...how can I be afraid of something that I don't remember?' She shook her head, to clear it. She couldn't concentrate, her nerves were shot to hell, and her heart wanted freedom from her chest.  
She rolled back onto her back, and stared up at the ceiling. The plain white ceiling, held nothing of interest, but a single shadow that had seemed to melt out from the darkness.  
She sat up right, her hand clutching her chest, as her heart slammed itself against her ribs. The shadow moved along the wall, and Usagi had to swallow to keep her heart from escaping from her throat. Her feet felt icy cold, and her hands felt stiff.  
She eyed the figure, with horror, and fear in her eyes. Her face gone paler, think it was the end. Then suddenly...  
"Are you ok?"  
Her heart plummeted from her chest and into her stomach. All the color returned to her cheeks, and she flushed with embarrassment. She had believed he was an assassin, a murder, someone out to kill her.  
She shook her head, knowing her body was beginning to shake, and tears rushed to her eyes. She couldn't believe, she had thought, that someone had wanted to kill her.  
She drew her knees to her chest, rested her forehead against her kneecaps. A sob shook her body in tremors, and tears slid down her cheeks like rain. She let out a small whimper, and another sob threw her body into another quake.  
The figure in the shadows moved to her side, and seated himself on the bed next to her. Her was stiff, and seemed afraid to moved closer to her. Wanting comfort, Usagi leaned against him. It was only seconds, before she slid her arms around his neck, and pulled herself closer for his warmth. She felt his hands on her back, and relaxed against him. His strength gave her the energy to calm her nerves the best she could.  
He whispered words to the ear near his lips, her face buried in the crook of his neck. His voice sent shivers down her spine, and her mind fogged up with clouded emotions. She pulled back slightly, her tears dried upon her cheeks. She laid her head against his shoulder blade, and just held him. She mumbled, "Domo artigato."  
He must have understood her language, because he nodded. She felt his hand caress her check, and she forced herself to looked up into his face.  
Beautiful green emeralds stared back down at her. Her mouth slightly gapped open, slightly shocked to see him. "Barton san?" He shook his head, and she smiled softly. "Trowa kun." He nodded, he felt her hands slide down his chest, then snake around his waist in a tight hug. "Artigato."   
She smiled brightly up at him, her earlier jumbled emotions gone and out the window. Trowa took his chance, and dipped his face down to meet hers; his lips caressed her mouth, with butterfly kisses. Her eyes opened, but then fell shut. He deepened the kiss, his head angling over hers, and he tasted her sweet flavor, and savored it. Her arms tightened around him, as if she was clinging him, for fear she might slip from his grasp. Her fingers dug into his back, to hold herself in place, afraid he might disappear like the first time. She felt his arms tighten their hold on her, and held her in place. His fingers, touched the hem of her nightshirt, and skimmed across her bare thigh. She let out a small whimper, and wanted to be closer.  
As if he heard her plea, he deepened the kiss, and she gasped when his lips parted hers, and she felt his tongue skim her bottom lip. She racked her nails up and down his back, and tried to move closer to him. Her heart swelled, and she felt her lungs cry out for air.  
He sensed her discomfort, even through her willingness. He pulled back, and her arms grew weak around his waist. She gasped for air, her lungs begging and crying for it. She felt dazed, and confused. She stared up at him, and watched as he pulled away easily from her. Next he stood at the end of her bed. He was watching her carefully.  
Slowly he stepped back, and Usagi reached for him. He shook his head, and slipped into the darkness, leaving like the same way he had entered.  
  
?????  
  
The recoil of the wheels hitting asphalt woke him up with a start. His eyes flew open, and he was instantly aware that he could move.  
He wiggled his toes, and was relieved that they had responded accordingly. He looked out the window, just as the wheels hit the ground again, and he heard the hiss as they slid along the runway.  
Ahead of them, was a tall building with a tower. Trees covered a distance away from the airport they had come to a landing on. The shuttle finally slowed to a stop. He heard the gears groan, and the shift of controls. Then suddenly the engine was cut off.  
He swiveled in his chair, and glared at the one person he thought he could trust. He opened his mouth for a smart remark, and insults, but she beat him to it. "I only did it for your well being. Sally agrees with me full heartily. So shut the trap."  
He shut his mouth, like she asked, so kindly, and tried to stand, but found himself strapped in. He fell back, and unbuckled himself. He climbed to his feet, and his legs buckled from the unexpected wait. He pitched forward, but he fell against someone.  
They both hit the floor, and he grunted in mild pain. He heard a soft moaned, and opened his eyes, he hadn't realized had fell closed during the fall. He stared down at another face centimeters from his. Her eyes calm pools of watery pools, stared into his dark eyes. The intensity in her orbs seemed to draw him in, and locked him in a spell.  
If I knew I was interrupting a moment, I would have waited."  
He glanced up, and glared at the tall woman standing over them. He climbed to his feet, "You would find a smart remark to say to something like this wouldn't you." He held out his hand, and his dazed partner, took it. He hauled her to her feet, and walked over to his boss.  
"So what's with the idea of drugging me?"  
Sally Po tossed one braided tail off her shoulder. Her hair was milky blonde, with a touch of wheat. Her eyes dark orbs of storm blue. She replied matter of factly, "You're no use to us dead on your feet. You needed sleep, so I had your partner drug you."  
He scowled, but didn't reply. Sally opened the cockpit door, and let the ladder slide out and touch the ground. She picked up her duffle bag, and climbed down the steps.  
His partner followed Sally, and he was left to find his bunk, and pack his things. He entered the small simple room he had grown used to. The bed was still maid, like it had been since he had boarded the shuttle a year ago. He wasn't ready to go back out there. He liked the close spaces of the shuttle, and living with just his partner and boss. He respected them both, for who they were, and what they had gone through in their lives.  
He grabbed his duffle bag, and checked to see if everything was inside. Satisfied, he left the bunkroom, he had slept in several times, and walked back to the cockpit. He moved to the stairs, not looking back. Slowly he descended to the floor, and left the place he called home for so long.  
He barely got a foot onto the ground, when his partner joined him. "You have another job." He grunted, "You mean we?"  
She shook her head, her short hair swaying through the air. "Iie, just you. I have other errands to run for the captain. You on the other hand have a crucial mission."  
"Crucial huh? What kind of mission?" they were walking now, leaving the shuttle behind, and moving towards the truck he'd drive to his destination. "The location is..." She flipped through some papers; their superior, Lady Une, had given her.  
He waited, and they suddenly came to a stop at the large green military truck. He tossed his bag in the bag, and opened the passenger door. He opened the glove box, and pulled out the papers he had to sign.  
"Oh yes, Cinq Kingdom, the Peacecraft academy."  
He grunted again, "there? Of all the places, why?" She shrugged, and turned to the last page for the answer. Meanwhile, he had begun signing his name to every page, and then tossed it to a burly man who had joined them. Bolding at the top, and round around the stomach, he grinned, his yellow teeth glinting in the sun. The man tipped his hat, and muttered, "She's all yours buddy." Then walked off, with the paper work, and most likely a fat check in his back pants pocket, all thanks to Lady Une.  
His partner, cleared her throat, and stated, "Uh it says that they have a new student." He raised a dark eyebrow, wondering where this might go."  
"Lets see. Oh yes, it looks like that Relena's sama step otosan, had some enemies. The face had split into two groups after Mr. Dorlian, Relena's otosan, sister died. Since then, there has been a family feud between Mr. Dorlian, and Mr. Tsukino the brother-n-law. Mr. Tsukino, had a musume, Relena sama's cousin, but disappeared at the age of five. Then suddenly she shows up at the academy. Lady Une, and Noin are worried since both sides are in a feud, that..."  
"That this girl might try something. I doubt it, but what the hell do I know, huh?" He slammed the passenger door shut, and walked around the truck. He opened the driver's door, and climbed in.  
His partner tossed a paper bag into the seat next to him, "Don't forget to eat alright. And be careful." He smirked, and turned on the ignition. "Of course." He shifted to drive, and let off the break. As he rolled down the road as a reasonable speed, he couldn't help but look back through his rearview mirror.  
She stood there, at the edged of the airport road, and waved at him. He smirked, and turned his attention back to the road. He still had a long drive ahead of him.  
  
?????  
  
Usagi was just about to go take a shower, when there was a knock on her door. Curious, she went back into her room, and opened the door. A cheerful Quatre holding up a tray for breakfast greeted her.  
She blinked once, and her face lit up, "Oh Quatre kun." She kissed his cheek, and she took the tray from him. She walked to her bed, and set it down on her nightstand. Quatre walked in after her, and heard the shower running, "oh I'm sorry I disturbed you..."  
Usagi waved it off, "Nonsense. Oh Quatre it looks delicious." She inhaled the food sent, and sat down on the bed. She pulled the tray onto her lap. Quatre noticed the vase filled with roses he had given her yesterday, on the other nightstand.  
He grinned, and glanced back at her. She was inhaling the food, and seemed to not even chew. He watched in fascination, as she matched Duo's eating habits. She finished, and patted her stomach, "Oh that was so yummy." She placed the tray on the nightstand, and jumped to her feet. She hugged Quatre tightly, "Artigato." She pulled away, and pecked him on the cheek. "You're the greatest Quatre." He flushed, but smiled through. He found strength in her smile.  
  
?????  
  
The afternoon had come quickly, and once again Usagi found herself alone. She didn't mind, but rather enjoyed her times alone. It gave her the freedom to think, and relax.  
Usagi propped her head up with her palms, and crossed her legs at the ankle. She was in the garden once again, but had decided to stay clear from the roses. She was afraid of what might happen if she didn't.  
The memory of yesterday sent a shiver down her spine. Usagi looked away from the novel she had found in Relena's room, to look at the large fountain. It was metallic silver, and round at the body, about two feet deep. In the middle was a woman, with several young men surrounding her. The gejos, had told her, that the woman was a goddess of the moon she believed. The goddess of the moon was to be the fairest of all women, with beauty surpassing Venus, and the mind wiser than Mercury, strength stronger than Jupiter, and more. She was to be Perfect, and men fell at her feet, such as it showed in the fountain. The men were on their knees, kissing at her feet.  
Usagi shook her head slightly, and realized where the water flowed. The water fell from her finders, like small showers, falling upon the men. And also a steady steam came from her parted lips, much like a song would.  
Usagi smiled, and turned her attention to the romance novel Relena had already read some time before. She turned the page, one she had finished it, and folded the top corner. She then closed the book, and sighed. She was bored.  
Usagi climbed to her feet, and felt the cool grass between her toes. The blades ticked her feet, and she giggled, and squeaked at the soft brushed of touch. She climbed onto the edge of the fountain, and circled it from the high edge. She hummed and tune her Okaasan had whispered to her each night, before she fell ill.  
"Feel the wind  
Feel the sun  
and our new day has only begun  
On the sand by the sea  
It's a peaceful oasis mad for you and for me  
Take my hand..."  
Usagi twirled around slowly, so she wouldn't fall. She tipped her head back, and felt the sun caress her neck and face. She continued to hum, the lyrics barely leaving her lips. She stopped suddenly, when she came to the hardest part of the song. She felt the tears flood her eyes, beckoning to fall.  
She rubbed at her eyes, and crouched down on the edge of the fountain. She skimmed the water over with her fingertips. It was cool to the touch, and she slightly shivered.   
"And forevermore we'll hear the music play  
Yes forevermore I'll take you in my arms this way  
And forevermore we'll know the melody  
We will sing forevermore, just like the peaceful sea  
Past the clouds  
Past the sky  
We can only imagine what great mysteries lie  
Other moons  
Other stars  
Close your eyes and together we'll go wandering far  
Take my hand...  
This miracle's undying  
It will never forsake us  
We'll always keep on flying  
Wherever my love may take us"  
  
?????  
  
He saw her right away when he stepped out into the light of the garden. He was entranced by the small little dance she did around the fountain. He couldn't hear what she was humming, but he knew it was lovely. When she stopped, he feared she was going to leave. He rounded the garden, and saw her face from the shadows.  
Her features looked tormented with anguish and grief. Her eyes watery pools, filled with tears, and she tried so hard to rid them. He was going to go to her, and try to end her pain, but he stopped himself.  
She had crouched down, and was touching the surface of the fountain's water. And idea came to him, and he rounded back to where he was. He stuck to the shadows, as he moved towards her. He crouched down behind her, staying in her shadow. He heard her humming, but paid no heed to it.  
She looked beautiful, dressed in a white dress that hugged her upper half, and flared from her waist to her knees. Her skin so soft. He remembered how it felt yesterday, and savored it as he stated motionless.  
Slowly, he stood, and he knew she saw his movement. Slowly she turned her head, as if she felt unthreatened by his large appearance behind her. Her eyes widen, as if she knew what he was up too. Her lips parted in a silent scream, but it was too late. His arm s lashed out, and his hand pressed firmly against her chest, knocking the wind out of her.  
He smirked, as she lost her balance, but gasped, when she grabbed the front of his shirt. She was inches from going over. He raised an eyebrow, and suddenly she went over. There was a large splash, and he fell on top of her in the water. Both coughing and spluttering water, and came to the surface. Usagi was sitting, her elbows propping her up, but she still held a firm grip on his white dress shirt. He frowned in thought, 'there goes another 300 dollar shirt.'  
He glanced at her face, and saw that her hair covered most of it. He smirked, and looked down at her dress, which had gone from white to transparent. He grinned, and wiped her hair from her face. "Konnichi wa Usa."  
Her face was flushed with embarrassment. Then suddenly as if seeing him finally she shouted, "Are you crazy!!! You could have gotten me killed!!!! You scared the heck out of me Jadeite!"  
He smirked, and whispered huskily, "That was the point. You looked so blue, I thought I shoulder interrupt. So turn that frown upside down, or I might have to go to extreme measures."  
Usagi let him go, and asked hotly, "Like what?"  
He grinned, and before she could stop his roaming hands, he found her weakness. She cried out in shock, and burst into uncontrollable laughter. She kicked and hit, try to stop his finger from touching her. She bit her lips, and then cried out as another wave of pleasure sent her into more fits of giggles, and cry of begging him to stop.  
He looked at her face, and stared deeply into her wide eyes, that filled with tears of happiness, and laughter. He held her eyes to his, by just a mere look. She was still laughing, as his hands touched over every weakness he knew of on a woman. Ticklish indeed. He stopped, and propped himself up more with his elbow. He just stayed there for a few seconds. Then slowly, he moved his hand. She tensed, ready for him to find another vulnerable spot. But instead, he touched her knee, and slowly caressed his hand down her leg. Her leg was bent at the knee, to his left. He came to her thigh that was squeezing his sides tightly.  
He knew he had startled her, but he wasn't about ready to stop yet. He held her gaze to his, as he touched the inside of her leg, and then came back to her knees. Her nostrils flared, and her eyes widened in what he knew, was pleasure. She let out a small whimper, he had to refrain himself from going over the edge. Being a womanizer didn't help him either.  
He leaned in to kiss her, and she turned her head, she inhaled deeply, as if she had been holding her breath the whole while.  
He smirked, and climbed to his feet. He respected her for her strength, to ignore the urge her body had signaled. He had felt it against him, and knew her body wanted him, but her heart and mind was stronger.  
He held a hand for her, and she took it. He recognized the apology in her eyes, and shook his head. He hauled her up to her feet, and kissed her nose. "That's my Usa, be strong."  
He climbed out of the fountain, and reached out to help her. But she didn't move towards him. Instead she turned around, as if someone had called her name. He frowned, and saw her body grow tense. He glanced around, and looked into the shadows, but still found they were alone like he had earlier. He looked at her again, and saw her turn to the statue of the moon goddess. Carefully, he walked around the fountain, so he could see her face. Her eyes glazed over, and she tilted her head to the side ever so slightly.  
He reached out towards her, "Usagi?" He stared at her face longer, and grew worried. Her face held a dead look, her skin pale and clammy, her face deprived of emotions.  
A brush of cold air startled him, and he looked up to the sky. The sun was now gone, hidden by the dark clouds. He knew a storm was just over the horizon. He glanced back at Usagi, "Usa let go in, it's going to start raining." But as he said the words, a raindrop hit his nose, and then his out stretched hand. The drops grew heavy, until they became a heavy sheet of rain falling down on them. The wind howled, and Jadeite bit his bottom lip, as the chilling air, sent a chill up his spine. The wind was like ice on his skin. He shouted over the pounding rain, "Usagi!!!"  
She stepped closer to the statue, and her feet waded through the deep water. She stretched her hand out, and touched the coolness of it. From the corner of her eyes, she could see Jadeite in the corner of her eyes, and she felt tears sting the back of her eyes. She struggled, trying to move away from the statue. She was afraid, and wanted to leave. Rain pounded the earth with a mighty force, and clouds rumbled as they moved slowly by. And then the clouds boomed, almost shaking the ground from beneath her. She opened her mouth to scream, but the words barely touched the air past her lips. Tears sprang from her terrified eyes, and her heart slammed repeatedly against her ribs. It was hard to breath, because she held her breath. Another boom, and she wanted to cry in fear. But she stayed there, trapped in the fountain's water. The coldness, seemed into her skin, and froze her insides.  
She felt him touch her arm, as he stepped into the water with him. Inwardly, she thanked him, over and over again. She wanted to get away, but her feet were planted in their place. Then suddenly, lightning crackled, and struck the earth. She let out a silent scream, and her eyes rolled back into her head. She swayed, and fell to the ground, before he could reach her. She grunted, when her head hit one of the men's arms as she went down. Jadeite bent over her, and wiped her hair from her face. He lifted her up into his arms. "Usagi..." she didn't stir. Worried, he started towards the academy. The thunder raged on, and the lightning lit up the sky like fireworks. And in the howling wind, a silent scream could be heard, 'Help me...'  
  
  
  
Luna P steps out, "How's it going readers and writers!!!! What do you think of it so far huh?" (Please read the summery of a new story I want to do at the bottom. Please with a cherry on top!!!!).  
  
Duo steps out behind her, and scowls. "Why is everyone in it, but me?" He looks at Luna P questioningly.  
  
Luna P smirked, "All in due time Duo chan. Now for all of you, already guessing the romance pairs, you are way off base. You haven even given the other guys a chance. Just because Quattre's so sweet, or that Trowa's all fishy face, doesn't mean they are the 'ONE'. Get my drift good." ^_^  
  
Quatre and Trowa come out together. "Well that was quite rude."   
  
"..."  
  
Luna P sighs, "Well anyway, the point of me coming out here. This is a must read, so please read it please. It's a summery, and I want to know what all of you will think, k?"  
  
Grins, and pulls out a sheet of paper. Staring at it closely, Luna P talks in a loud voice over the crowd of people, "Usagi Chiba, finds out her husband Mamoru is cheating on her. Feeling upset, and emotionally detached, she packs, her daughter's and her things to leave, to live with her father. Un expectantly, the shuttle they take to Earth is surged into a battle between good and evil. Hit, the shuttle has no choice but to make a crash landing. Crashing on an Island just south of Costa Rica, where a biological study had been taken place three years earlier.  
  
Usagi's father, known as Dr. J, grows worried when he hears where the plane had been expected to crash. Knowing what had been done on the Island three years prior, he calls in for help; from Ex Gundam pilot Heero Yui. A man of mystery, and killer instincts, Dr. J asks him to find his precious daughter and granddaughter. Still owing Dr. J for taking care of him through the earlier wars, Heero takes this last mission from his old mentor.  
  
On the way, his private plane is thrown into the same turmoil the shutter had been through. Mobil Suits from Costa Rica are intent to shoot him down. After evacuating, his plane crashes into a sea, in an attempt to fake his death. He lands on an Island that looks deserted by ocean view, the same Island, he was sent out to find. What he doesn't know, are the perils and dangers lurking beyond the beach, and in the jungle that had never been explored by man."  
  
Luna P looks at the crowd, "So???"  
  
Duo pushes her aside, "Yo peeps! The lady is talking, so review her knew idea for another story alright!"  
  
Luna P smacks him over the head, "Baka, don't be so rude!" she grabs him by the arm, and drags him out of view. 


	8. Chapter eight

Chapter eight- 'A Stranger in my Mirror  
  
The crashing of the sea, blocked out the sounds of the world around her. High above her was the glorious Earth shining brightly as a star in its peak of light.  
Towering over her, was the beautiful castle made of silver, shining like crystal. Large but graceful, it put the Earth's beauty to shame. All light colors, seemed to meld together as one splendid delicacy.  
She knew what was to come next, and felt the sudden hit of the jumbling emotions; fear, terror, hope, pain, passion, grief, and finally anxiety, the strongest emotion of them all. She felt eyes upon her, watching her, and she knew she had to leave. Something was pulling her, telling her to hurry. Whispers flittered through the air about her, and she was aware of them being about her.  
She started to run, following the path laid out before her. The wind pushed against her, trying to slow her down. Tears stung her eyes, and she forged through the gusts forcing her back.  
A red rose passed by her, and a petal slowly fell to the floor. As it fell, it turned into a tear. The tear splashed onto the ground, and she could hear painful sobs. Another petal fell, and turned into another tear. A voice whimpered, as if still asleep, 'I don't want to...no more please...no more fi...'  
She passed the rose, and voice died, and disappeared in the breeze. She looked ahead, not wanting to see what might be following her. The castle flashed with a bright light. On the highest tower, a bright light flashed, and flashed again. A figure seemed to step out in front of it, and cast a shadow across the path. The person seemed to beckon her forward, calling out to her. 'Hurry, before it's too late. Hurry, he's coming!!!!'  
The urgency in the light, was so strong, it edged her closer, and closer. She felt a chill rise up her spine, and she nearly stopped running. But something in the voice from the light, made her keep going.   
Suddenly she felt the heat of anger rise up from behind her. Terror lodged itself in her throat, and she couldn't help but look behind her. A black cloud lifted from the ground, and was coming after her. She gasped, and tried to pull away.  
She felt the icy hands of death reach for her from behind. 'You're mine...mine...'  
'Run, hurry, you're almost here, run get away quickly! He'll destroy you!'  
She pulled away from the out stretched arms, and rushed into the trees blocking her from the castle. She heard the roar of rage crackle in her ears, ordering her to stop, to not go any further than she had already gotten. He grew closer, as if he was on top of her. She whimpered it fear, and tried to pull away again.  
She could see the light in front of her, and she realized she would be safe in the lights glow. But then something grabbed her from behind, and darkness covered her within itself. Her eyes widened in horror, and she fought to get free.  
'You're mine! Mine!!!!'  
She struggled, and wrestled around with an imaginary enemy, who grabbed at her from all sides.  
The hands ripped at her clothes, tore at her skin, and she cried in fear and pain. Then suddenly a light burst through the cloud of darkness, lighting up her attackers. Her eyes widen in shock, as she stared into the eyes of...  
'Wake up! Hurry, wake up, he's going to get you, wake up NOW!'  
  
?????  
  
Her eyes snapped open, and she shot up in bed. She drew in a shaky breath, and tears fell from her eyes. She covered her mouth, and scrambled out of the bed. Quickly, she raced to the bathroom.  
She threw open the door, and fell to her knees at the toilet. Her body heaved, and her back arched. Her hands turned white, as she gripped the seat of the toilet, and heaved again.  
Her body trembled, and she moaned. Resting her head on her arm, she breathed deeply. She waited there for a few minutes, and then barely managed to stand. She dropped the lid of the toilet, and fell onto it. She rested her head against the wall behind her, and just breathed.  
The nightmare was still fresh in her mind, but the images she saw were gone. Only the fear, desolation and pain were still there.  
She opened her eyes again, and glanced down at her arms. She covered her mouth again, when a small gasp escaped her lips. She looked at the rest of her body, and a small sound bubbled from her throat. Her whole body was covered in red marks, as if something, or someone had cut her with their nails. The dullness left red flesh behind.  
She climbed to her feet, and her knees buckled underneath her weight. She grabbed the edge of the counter, and held herself up. She looked at her reflection in the dark, and saw the bandage wrap around her forehead. She touched it, and winced. She barely recalled the afternoon. She remembered the fountain, and suddenly unable to control herself. And she remembered the storm. She shuddered at the thought.  
She dropped her head, her chin resting against her chest.  
'He's coming!!! Run! Hurry, run get away quickly!'  
She frowned slightly, and pinched her nose to stop the forming headache. She heard a faint sound in the other room, but paid it no attention. Her mind was distracted.  
'He'll destroy you!!!!'  
She suddenly didn't feel alone in the bathroom anymore. Slowly she raised her head, and looked at the reflection in the mirror. Her heart seized its rhythm, and froze in her chest.  
A man was staring at her through the bathroom mirror. Even though it was dark in the room, her eyes could very well make out his appearance near the bed. His back was pressed flatly against the bedroom wall on the other side of the large room. He had a black ski mask pulled over his face, so all that she could see nothing but the dark glint of his eyes through the well made round holes. A man, who was watching her watch him.  
She suddenly felt the ice crawl sluggishly up her spine, and she felt like she was hyperventilating. Her nightmare was coming true.  
'RUN!!! He'll destroy you!'  
She shook her head, because, the man slowly pushed himself from the wall, and stalked across the room. She inhaled deeply, and she could feel the intense heat of hate radiating from him. He was angry, and it showed in his poster as he stealthily moved across the room.  
He stepped into the doorway, and blocked her only exit. She cursed herself, but was stuck frozen in her spot, staring at him through the mirror.  
He leaned against the doorframe, and she knew he was smirking at her. "Hello Relena." She opened her mouth in shock, and wanted to shake her head no, but couldn't move. She looked at her face in the mirror, and realized that in the darkness she had the eerie appearance of her itoko.  
Slowly he stopped leaning against the frame, and she knew he was about to step into the bathroom. She didn't have time to think, but her mind seemed to take control of her frozen form of a body. She did a half turn, and threw herself at him. He shoulder rammed against his ribs, and she heard him grunt. She knocked him back, and out of the bathroom. He stumbled over his feet, and disappeared from her view. She tripped over her feet, and her hands grabbed onto the doorframe. She straightened herself up, and took a step back.  
She couldn't see him anymore, but she could see the bedroom door. It looked so far away, but very inviting. Staying where she was, wasn't good. The bathroom resembled a small cage.  
'He'll destroy you!!!'  
She frowned slightly, and wondered if she should run. But going out there was like running out into the lion's den. Might as well stamp food on her forehead. She inhaled deeply, and cleared her mind. She had to take the chance. She ran out, and passed the man, who was leaning against the wall, trying to regain his breath, that she had knocked out of him.  
As she passed him, she saw the gun held tightly in his hands. Her mind set off alarms in her head, but she didn't stop. She hurdled over her suitcase, and raced towards the single door. Just as she reached it, she heard a strange sound. The man had tripped over her suitcase in the darkness, and fell over, as he fell, he had pulled the trigger. She wouldn't even have known, if it wasn't for the bullet that had whizzed passed her ear, and hit the wall next to her.  
She looked over her shoulder, and saw him trying to get to his feet fast enough. She opened her mouth, and screamed as loud as she could. She grasped the knob, and turned. But it didn't move, and tried again, and again. she looked down. She then realized what the sound had been when she was in the bathroom. He had broken the lock, and not just breaking it, it was jammed. She was locked in!  
She turned around, her back pressed against the door, and a hand reached out, and grabbed her by the hair. She screamed, and she felt him pull her against him. A hand clamped over her face, and her scream was muffled. She struggled against him, but he then picked her up, and tossed her onto the bed. She bounced once on her stomach, and she tried to roll over.  
Before she could move, he landed on her, and she cried out in fear. His hands pulled her wrists over her head, and tied them with something. Then he covered her mouth as she tried to scream, and stuffed it, with something dry, and she gagged in disgust.  
She tried to wriggle beneath him, and in return, she felt the stunning blow of his fist to the side of her head. She moaned.  
She barely registered the fact that he rolled her over onto her back. She stared up at him, through tied eyes. She could barely keep them opened. She tried to move her hands, but found them sticky, and stuck in place above her head.  
The man pulled off the mask, and she felt tears spring from her eyes. She tried, and failed to wriggle free from his heavy body.  
She felt the gun press to her temple, and felt the icy touch of death caress her skin, and sink deep into her bones. 'I don't want to die.'  
'You're mine, mine!'  
Her eyes slowly opened, and instead of the frightened look her attacker intended, he stared into dead black orbs. 'She's mine!' Then suddenly, she smashed her head against his, and he yelled in pain. He pulled back, and covered his head with his hands. Then suddenly, she rammed her knee into his groin. He cursed loudly, as he rolled off of her, "Fakku!!!"  
She sat up, and threw out her leg. Her foot connected with his chin, with a snap. He was thrown back, and he fell off the bed. She bounced backwards onto her back, and thrusted her upper body forward. What held her wrists snapped, and she landed easily on her feet.  
She peered over the bed, and watched as the man began to sit up. Suddenly there was pounding on the door. "Usagi!!!"  
Her cold heartless eyes stared down into his soul. Standing on his feet, he had to look up at her. He studied her from where he stood, and as if he finally saw her, he whispered, "You're not Relena."  
She scowled at him, and did a mid height kick, her foot slamming into his jaw in a roundhouse kick. His neck snapped, and he crumpled to the floor.  
'You're mine!'  
She blinked several times, and tears fell from her eyes. She gagged on the cloth that filled her mouth. She pulled it out, and raced to the bathroom. She lifted the lid, and heaved into the toilet. She gagged, and heaved her body trembling.  
"Oh kami..." Tears fell freely down her face, and fell with a splash in the toilet. She could barely hear the shouts outside her door, and someone trying to break down her door.  
She flushed the toilet, and moved away to lean against the wall. She pulled her knees to her chest, and sobbed into her hands. Her body shook with fear, and anxiety. The door to the bathroom creaked open, and her head shot up in alarm. A man stood in the doorway, and it took all her strength to not faint from fright.  
He was tall, lean, and muscular. His skin was dark, even in the light of the moon, that had came out from behind the clouds. Her dressed differently than the man, whole laid dead at the end of her bed. His face, uncovered, stared darkly at her. His face deprived of emotion, and feelings. His eyes looked her over briefly; the depths of them entranced her. Their color dark, darker than hers with a tint of violet, Prussian blue orbs staring coldly at her.  
His hair, dark and unruly brown locks, cut short in the back, and his bangs falling into his dark eyes.  
He was dressed in black jeans that hugged his lean toned thighs, and a green turtle neck, that hugged his well-defined abs, and chest.  
He crouched down, to be eye level with her. She knew she looked beyond like a mess, but she wondered if he even cared. He sensed her fear, much like an animal would. His eyes scanned her over slowly, then they checked out the bathroom. He calmly nodded, and the bedroom door splinted.  
She jumped in alarm, but the man stayed calm. In his presence, she didn't feel threatened or fearful of him. He touched his lips with his finger telling her to stay quiet.  
Suddenly the doorknob was hit with something metal, and fell to the floor. The door swung open, and a man she didn't recognize entered first. Then Trowa and Quatre came in.  
The man next to her stood, and turned around. He leaned against the doorframe, and crossed his arms over his chest. Quatre saw her, and rushed towards her. Lights in the room came on.  
"Usagi are you okay?"  
Tears sprang from her eyes, as Quatre pulled her into his arms. "I killed him Quatre...He attacked me, and I couldn't stop myself. I tried, I really did..." She broke into uncontrollable sobs.  
Quatre held her tightly to him, his arms wrapped around her waist. He glanced up at the man from the floor. Just then Trowa came in, with another man. "He's...dead."  
Usagi clutched Quatre shirt in a cluster in her fists. "Oh kami..." She shook her head, and her hands shook.  
Trowa frowned at Quatre, who whispered lightly into her ear, trying to sooth her, and stop her tears. His lips formed a straight line, and he crossed his arms over his chest. He cleared his throat, causing Quatre to look up slightly startled. "We need to clean this up, before word gets out.  
"Usagi!!! Oh my kami! What happened, where's Usagi."  
Quatre frowned, and whispered something to Usagi; she seemed to hold onto him tighter, before she reluctantly let go. He ran a hand through his hair, and stated, "I'll get Relena sama out of here. Duo, help Trowa get rid of the body."  
Duo saluted to him, "Yes captain. Lets go Trowa!" Usagi looked up through blurry eyes, to the one named Duo. He was dressed darkly, and she suddenly recognized him. He had been on the steps, when Quatre and she had arrived barely three day ago.  
He looked Quattre's age, with long hair. Chestnut strands, fell to his waist, in a thick dark braid. He was boyish looking, even with long hair, his eyes held a mischievous gleam in their cobalt blue depths. He was tall, but not as tall as the stranger, or Trowa.  
Duo slapped on a grin, and followed Trowa out. He was the only one underdressed than the others. He was dressed only in a pair of black boxers that had twisted around his legs and she knew he must be uncomfortable.  
Trowa wore the same as the night before, loose fitting black pants. His hair was disheveled, but it didn't damage his looks one bit.  
Quatre was dressed in a white tank, and off white loose fitting pants. His hair was also messed up, and she realized that they all had been sleeping. She must have woken them up, when she screamed at the door.  
She watched as the three left the bathroom, leaving her alone with the stranger. Duo poked his head in, and he looked at the man, "Now behave Heero. And make sure the babes okay, we can't have her getting sick ya know."  
Usagi's eyes widen, and she flushed brightly. The man didn't look fazed, but he grunted, and glared at the shorter boy. Duo grinned, and left once more to help Trowa.  
Usagi looked at the man, and thought, 'Heero?' She gasped slightly, when his gaze fell back onto her. He raised an eyebrow, and glanced over his shoulder.  
Usagi forced herself to look away, and shifted around, till she sat criss crossed on the bathroom floor. She let her head rest against the wall behind her, and she whispered, "I didn't mean too, gomen nasasi, I didn't want to hurt..." Tears started to fall, and she whipped her eyes, to stop them before they would take over her emotions. She had to keep them in check.  
She heard a soft grunt, and looked over at him. He was staring at him, his eyes placid as a lake with no wind.  
In the light, she could see him fully, and his beauty took her breath away. Rugged but clean, strong but gentle, and very sexy.  
There was a long pause, before he replied to her earlier muttering, "You did what you had to do to survive."  
Usagi blinked, and wondered if he had spoken, or if it was her imagination. She recognized his voice, like she had heard it before, but with less feeling no emotion. Wanting to hear him again, she asked attentively, "What do you mean?"  
Her voice cracked, and broke under the pressure of her emotions that had been pulled together and into a mess. He looked at her, and replied calmly, his voice warm but distant, "Life is about surviving, your mind acted on impulse, and that was to survive."  
Usagi shook her head slightly, trying to process his words in her mind. They made no sense. She wanted to talk more, but he had turned his back to her.  
Usagi bit her bottom lip, and watched as Trowa, Duo, and a few other men, carry out the body of her attacker.  
As she watched, she saw something under his sleeve. It was red, and she shook her head in denial. "Wait!!!"   
She scrambled to her feet, and ignored the stiffness. She pushed passed the one call Heero, and moved Duo out of her way so she could reach the dead man's body.   
Quatre blinked in surprise, "Usagi, what are you doing?" Usagi ignored him, and tried to pull up the sleeve of the man's shirt. Heero came up behind her, and tried to pull her away. His arms encircled her waist, and he yanked her back. She bucked against him, and threw off his balance. He fell to the ground, and Usagi rushed to her feet. She came back to the body, and Trowa dropped it. It fell to the floor with a thud. Usagi fell to her knees, and ripped the sleeve from his to his shoulder. She peeled it apart, just as Heero grabbed her again, and pulled her to her feet.  
Everyone stared down to the man's arm. He was dead; the way he laid made it obvious. His head was resting on its cheek, his eyes staring towards the bathroom door. His mouth slightly open, and his body was stiff.  
His arm, laid at his side, the palm facing up. Usagi shook her head, slowly, and she whispered, "Iie."  
She blinked back the tears, just as Relena forced her way back into the room. "What the hell is going on...?" Relena's eyes fell onto the prone body on the floor. She stared at the arm, and her gave flew to Usagi's trembling body.   
She felt a small pang of jealousy, to see Usagi, held so close to Heero, but ignored it. "Usa..."  
Usagi looked at her itoko, and tears fell from her eyes again. She shook her head, wanting to ignore the truth in front of her. Usagi pulled away from Heero, and fell into Relena's arms. Relena held her close, and ignored the blank stares she was receiving from the young men in the room.  
Quatre stood next to Trowa, and looked down at the body. 'Am I not seeing something?'  
Trowa shoulders fell, and frowned in confusion. 'What would bother Usagi so much?' He studied the body closely; trying to see something that might bother her more than the fact that assassin was dead.  
"Gomen nasasi Usagi." Usagi held Relena closer, and she thought sadly, 'How could you...oh otosan...'  
Heero looked down at the body, in disinterest. He could see Relena staring at the unique tattoo on the man's arm. He studied it, and wondered why it had scared the young woman so much. He could also see, that it bothered Relena just as much.  
He crossed his arms over his chest, and walked around the body, so that he stood across from Quatre and Trowa. He now stood next to Duo, who was staring blankly at the tattoo.  
As he looked at the red tattoo again, he realized it was in Japanese. He read the characters, and realized he had seen it before, but where?  
He looked at the blonde haired girl, she was crying again, and whispering she was sorry over and over again to Relena. He studied the situation, and suddenly the pieces came together. They were in Relena's room; the man had come for her, but found the blond. The blonde must know him, or the tattoo.   
His eyes narrowed on the blond, and he thought silently, 'I'll figure you out, and expose you of your lies.'  
He nodded, turned, and left the room. He walked slowly, stealthily, so that none heard him leave. Usagi looked up from Relena's shoulder, to see Heero disappear from the room. 'Oh kami, he knows...oh otosan what have you done now? Gomen, gomen nasasi to all of you.' 


	9. Chapter nine

Chapter nine- 'Wufei'  
  
It was only nine o'clock, and she was already restless. She paced the floor, like a cat. Her chin touched her chest, as she pondered over last night. It had happened so fast, and she was still light headed over it.  
"Kami, what is going on here?" Everything was being thrown off, and everything seemed to collapse around her. "There is something terribly wrong, going on around here."  
She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, and gnawed on it nervously, a terrible habit, but this time she let herself give into it. "My life is in danger, but so is everyone else's lives."  
She let out a frustrated sigh, and walked to the large double-sided glass window. She could see the front of the academy. The sun gazed over the green grass, and beat down on the black gate, that seemed to enclose the school in. But it was for safety right, or did it test the enemy's strength to get over it and attack. She was confused; a man had come into her room, and died in doing so. He had the power to climb the fence, and tried to kill her, or was it her Itoko. Was the enemy after her itoko, or herself? She tugged at the shoulder length hair, and frowned.   
She stalked across the room, and pressed her pal, against the window. She looked out beyond the lawn. They were keeping her here, for her protection, but how much protection was it. She couldn't have then lock her away, like some child whenever something bad happen.  
She could see students, who had joined this school, to learn pacifisms, and peace wander across the courtyard. Why couldn't she be as free, and peaceful as them. They could live their lives without worry, if they would wake up alive the next morning. What kind of life was she living, not one she loved, but had to deal with day after day.  
She pulled away. She shouldn't be weak, and hiding behind doors, that would protect her from the world she was missing out on. Determined, she walked across the room hotly, and undid the high tech lock. It clicked, and then there was a soft beep. She opened the door, just as the person bent on their knees stood.  
"Oh my." She stared at the dark haired figure indifferently. The person smirked, "Well hello."  
She gasped, and was about to scream, but a hand covered her mouth muffling her cries of fear. Her eyes went wide with fright, and the figure hushed her gently, "This is all for the better." And then she was pushed back inside the room, with the door shut and locked behind them.  
  
?????  
  
She searched the closest, and found nothing to her taste. She frowned, and shrugged her shoulders carelessly, "I guess this shall do." She pulled out a hanger that held a distasteful uniform on it.  
She walked to the bed, and tossed it on the unmade bed. "Should I make it...nah, the gejos can." She walked to the bathroom, and shut the door behind her. "The best way to start over." She looked in the mirror, and laughed at the reflection. "Kami, what did you do to yourself?" She shook her head with a sigh, and hurried to the shower. She turned on the spray, and waited for the right temp.  
She smirked, and pulled the shower open. The steam started to cloud up the room, but she didn't mind at all. She shrugged out of the uniform, and turned on the radio. Music filled in the master bathroom, and she stepped into the shower. She was instantly hit by the hot water blasting from the showerhead.  
She swayed her hips left then right, dancing with the music. "Wow this song is so cool!!!" She bobbed her head right then left, and grabbed the shampoo. She poured a dab in his hand, and then lathered her palms together. She hummed with the tune, and ran her hands over her hair.  
She roughly scrubbed her hair, and still swayed to the beat of the song. "Me myself, myself and I..." Even though, she was a few beats off, she continued to sing along with the only part she knew. "Just me myself and I..."  
She ducked her head under the water, and let it rinse out the soapsuds, she ran her fingers through her hair, and against her scalp. "Myself...my...my..."  
The words quit, but the beat played on, and she swayed her hips perfectly. She bobbed her head twice to the right, twice to the left, before repeating it. She turned around, and tipped her head up side down, to get the hairline. "Like I do it all the time..."  
She wiped her head back, spraying water everywhere.  
She shut off the water, and threw open the curtain. "I'm going to get high...!" She stepped out of the tub, and into the cool air. She grabbed the towel, and began to dry her body riding it of the droplets of water. After her body was reasonably dry, she ran the towel constantly over her hair, till it was between damp and soaked. "And that's fine..."  
She tossed the towel to the floor, and grabbed a clean one. She wrapped it around her body tightly. "Me myself, myself and I..." this time she missed too many beats, but still sang on, "Just me myself and I..."  
The song grew quieter, as the lyrics repeated themselves, and the song came to a close. She opened the door, and stepped out into the spacious room. She walked to the bed, and dropped the towel. Quickly, she slipped into the uniform, and buttoned every button. "Must look sophisticated...yea right."  
She giggled, and slipped on the black shoes at the end of her bed. "Eee...looks like I need a smaller size. My feet swim in these things."  
She sighed, and glanced at the small clock. "Wow, its only 11." She grinned, and nearly skipped to the vanity against the wall near the bathroom door. She slipped into the chair. And reached for the brush.  
She hummed the song from the radio, and she ran the brush through her hair carefully. She glanced at her face in the mirror, and sighed, "It need some work, but oh well." And finished, and pulled her hair up into the trademark hairstyle. She stood, and walked to the door. 'Alright, you can do this, you've had harder jobs, and so this should be a piece of cake.'  
She nodded, at her mental booster, to her ego, and self-confidence in herself. She opened the door carefully, not too fast, yet not to slow. She barely even got to step outside the door, "Relena?"  
  
?????  
  
He had been following a narrow country road, for hours, and wondered when he might see a rest stop, where he might be able to rest his sore eyes, and aching muscles. He glanced ahead, and noticed the road entered onto a double lane road, that went into the middle of the forest.  
He sighed, but drove on, picking up speed, since he was the only one out on the road at 10 at night. He entered the rural road, and felt the bumps of the uneven pavement under the tires. He shifted the gears, to 2nd, and frowned in annoyance. He had barely been five minutes into the forest, the thick trees on all sides of him, when he heard a faint sound coming from behind him.  
He glanced out his rear view mirror, and frowned. Flashing lights, were speeding towards him. He groaned, and pulled the military truck over to the side of the road. He only had to wait a minute, and the car sped passed, the lights flashing. It zipped passed him, burning rubber as it went. He frowned, and shifted the truck into drive. He went to glance over his shoulder, but dove down to the floor. His side window was hit, and a spider web formed from the bullet hole, that had smacked into it.  
He heard talking, and knew off the bat, that the two men with guns, were rebels, rebelling against the Preventer's faction, and peace brought by the Peacecraft family. They were arguing over if they had shot him. He frowned, and patted himself down. He wasn't equipped with anything but his sword. Even though he was good with it, he was no match against their artillery.  
Making his decision to run for cover, and take the upper hand, he glanced up through the splintered glass, which threw off his judgment. Unless they were owls, he figured they were facing south, while he was north. They were still arguing, and he hoped, that they would shoot each other.  
He carefully climbed over to the passenger side. He had grabbed the door handle, when he heard the arguing stop. "Lets go take a look. If he's dead, we'll throw him out, if not, we'll shoot him as he runs." Knowing it was no or never, he threw open the door, and slid out with ease. He heard them shout behind him, but he didn't wait to see what they were doing. He ran into the trees, jumping over logs, and hedges as he went. He heard them fire, and a few bullets whizzed by his head. He ducked his head down, and tried to put more trees between him, and the men.  
He couldn't hear the gunfire anymore, but didn't stop. He raced through the brush, dodging around trees, and leaping over logs. His foot landed in a hole, and caught on a root. He pitched forward, and hit the ground with a thud. His foot came loose, and he began to roll on the slanted Earth.  
He came to a stop, at the bottom of the hill, his arms wrapped tightly around the trunk of a tree. He glanced down, and could see nothing but the rocky side of the cliff, his feet scraped against. Grunting, he pulled himself up from the edge of a cliff, and fell to the floor.  
A few hours later, he found himself on the opposite side of the road from a little café. He ran a wary hand through his loose hair, and let out a frustrated sigh. He glanced at his hands, and frowned. Wiping them on his pants, he glanced left and right.  
He crossed the street, heading to the small café with a bad paint job. Even though there was no traffic, the café was busy. He made it to the door, and slipped inside. It jiggled, and shut with a thud behind him. He walked to an empty booth, and fell into it.  
Resting his head on his palm, he reflected over the past two hours. What had happened in the past few hours, were the results, to why he was grubby, and muddy.  
Dressed in dark green pants, with a belt to keep them tight as his waist had now become crusty brown. His light brown shirt, the collar left open, and tucked into his waist, was also now a dark crusty brown, with green flecks. His hair, had fallen out, and now hung loose around his smudged face. Dirt, and grass stains marred his face.  
Someone walked up to him, and tapped the surface of the table. "Need anything handsome?" He rolled his eyes, and snapped harshly, "Coffee."  
The girl, and hmphed, and walked away. He sighed, relishing on being left alone. What one hell of a day. He had been walking through the forest, for so long, and then ended up on a road, with now landmarks, or names, not even a car. He had followed it, through the hot sun, and it had led him here.  
He glanced up, only slightly curious, and found a clock near the kitchen.  
3:02  
Which meant, he was late to arrive there. He was supposed to arrive, at one o'clock. He shrugged, and leaned back, when the waitress came with his coffee. He took it gratefully, and sipped at it. It felt good going down. He sighed in satisfaction, and stared out the window. He watched as a single car drove by. He sighed, and finished off his cup. He stood, and reached into his pocket, and pulled out some change. He dropped it on the table, and started for the door.  
"Hey handsome, where are you heading?" He sighed, and replied gruffly, "Cinq Kingdom." The young woman, sitting behind him, and walked up beside him, "I'm heading in that direction, I'll give you a ride."  
He looked her over, and eyed the dark hair, and bright-eyed look she was going for. Dressed in skimpy clothes, and all. He nodded, "Sure." She smirked, and led him out the door, to her cherry red sports car. "Get in tiger, and we'll be there in no time at all.  
He nodded, and climbed into the passenger seat. The woman, jumped in, and stared up the engine. She shifted into drive, and sped off down the road.  
  
?????  
  
Usagi heard a noise, and her head snapped up to attention. She had been left alone, in the dining room, while Heero, had left to find her Itoko, who had seemed to disappear.   
Usagi bit her bottom lip, and tried to see around the corner. "Is anyone there?" Her voice, felt hollow, and she wondered if she would ever be the same again. After being nearly killed by a hired assassin, from her Otosan's work, was chilling. She was still slightly confused why he would do such a thing.  
She shook her head, and went back to staring at the floor. it was quiet on this side of the academy. There was no one, but Heero had said she would be safer here, then in a room with no entrance. She sighed, and closed her eyes.  
She could still feel the terror, when she had stared at him in the mirror. The thought of it sent a chill up her spine. And she had killed him, with moves, she never even known, let alone do. She had kicked him, and broke his neck. She had killed someone, even though it was in self-defense, the idea shocked her. Killed, she had killed him, ended someone's life. a part of her, was slightly praised, that she had fought against him, while the other was terrified, at what she might be capable of.  
Something wasn't right. Waking up, with terrifying dreams, voices in her head warning her, loosing control of herself. These had to be warnings, of what, she wasn't quiet sure she knew. She had just woken up, from an endless dream, and came into a world, that was haunted by evil beings, and strange occurrences. She knew, that Trowa, Quatre, and Jadeite, must think she was crazy. Even that Heero person, he knew something, she most likely didn't. The way he had looked at her was so chilling.  
There was a crash, much like a vase falling to the floor. Usagi's eyes snapped open, and she stood. Fear from this morning, came flooding back to her. She had spent all day in the dining room, going over the strange event in her mind. It was now five o'clock, and she wondered if they had forgotten her. But the crash, told her, that someone hadn't.  
Usagi moved to the table, and grasped the tablecloth. She tugged, and it slid with ease towards her. She searched the table frantically, as everything rolled towards her. She found something hard, and round, while the rest of the things on the table fell to the floor with a clatter. She winced, but gripped her only weapon. She started towards the exit slowly, taking her steps slowly. She heard a string of curses, and something slamming shut. It came from the kitchen.  
Nudging the door open, and looked inside. She could see a string of shadows, across the kitchen walls and counters. She slid inside, letting the door shut quietly. She crept down the row of counters, and passed the oven. She peeked out from around the wall, and could see the person's back.  
She didn't recognize him, but that didn't stop her. She inched forwards, determined to protect herself. She snuck up behind him, and raised her weapon. But before she could bring it down, the intruder moved. He had stealthily, grabbed his own weapon, a kantana tied to his waist, and swung it around. She yelped, and ducked. Before she could move, he lashed out, and punched her in the gut. She fell back, landing on the floor with a thud.  
She groaned in pain, and held her stomach, as if ached in pain. She stared up, through blurry eyes, at her attacker. "Did you have to hit so hard?" He looked at her, and raised a single eyebrow.  
He slid his kantana into its sheath, and held out his hand to her. She glared at his hand, but took it anyway. He yanked her up, and let her hand go. She leaned against the fridge.  
"DO you attack everyone, who is trying to make themselves a meal?" Usagi flushed with embarrassment. He crouched down, and picked up her weapon. As he stood, he continued, "with a candlestick no less." Usagi scowled, and replied hotly, "Do you always sneak into kitchens, that are not yours?"  
He smirked, and crossed his arms over his chest, "In fact, I was invited. I'm here to keep an eye on you Usagi." Usagi blinked, "Me? Why me?" He replied, "Because we don't trust you."  
Usagi stayed motionless for a while, and she just stared at him. He frowned, and wondered why she hadn't flipped, and yelled. She just stared at him, her eyes slightly startled, but nothing else. Finally, she blinked, and replied, "I don't trust myself either." She turned away from him, and started for the exit. She paused, and glanced over her shoulder. "Gomen Nasasi. What is your name?"  
He scowled at her, his eyes narrowing at her, "Baka onna. Its Wufei, Chang Wufei." She frowned, but nodded anyway, and left him alone in the kitchen. 


	10. Chapter ten

Chapter ten- 'A Time to Forget  
  
Usagi walked into the garden, and sighed. She felt safer out here, from outside danger, from everyone inside, and the shaky feeling she got, near the dark haired man. But then she also felt vulnerable outside alone, where so much had happened, where she couldn't stop herself, and held no control.  
She casually glided to the bench, and pulled her knees to her chest, after she sat down on the wooden planks, held up, by black iron. 'Maybe I should go back to Otosan? Maybe, I can get answers from him...Oh Otosan.' She buried her face in her knees, as the pain, and horror of last night came flooding back to her. She couldn't believe he would do such a thing.  
'I feel so alone...and I'm scared. I...I don't want to be alone anymore.'  
She looked up, and tears fell from her crystalline eyes. She sighed, and in vain, tried to rid herself of her tears. She wished, all the pain would go away. She wasn't ready to face the pain she felt in her heart, even though it was ready to come out.   
"Hey babe, you should cheer up. It's a beautiful day."  
Startled, Usagi turned around, to see Jadeite looking at her intently. His piercing eyes seemed to stare right through her. She shook her head, and turned her gaze away from him, to the green grass below. Jadeite frowned slightly, and sat down behind her. He felt her shudder in fear, and something else. He hated the fact, that she felt scared in his presence. He touched her shoulder and was relieved she didn't pull away. He wrapped a protective arm over her shoulder, and drew her against his chest. She tensed, but he bowed his head, and kissed her temple, that was slightly marred. He whispered, "I'll protect you."  
Usagi tried to look at him, but she could barely see his face out the corner of her eyes. She felt reassurance in his words, as if she believed him whole-heartedly. "Why?" He smirked, and kissed her temple again, "Because I care about you." Usagi turned her head this time, to stare at him in surprise. Out of everything she expected of him, caring about her wasn't one of them, "You do?"  
He grinned, and pressed his forehead against hers, "Do you think, I kiss all the pretty girl's, that come my way?" Usagi bit her bottom lip in shame, and nodded. She had believed so, and felt terrible, that she had judged him too soon. Jadeite chuckled, and shook his head amused, "Iie. You're the only one, that I see." Usagi swallowed the lump in her throat, and she heard her own words from earlier, in her mind, 'I don't want to be alone.'  
As if he heard her desperate cry in her mind, he leaned in, and kissed her softly on the lips. His lips caressed her unlike she had ever felt. His lips on hers, felt different, from when Trowa had kissed her. His kiss was so tantalizing, it jumbled the emotions inside her, till they became too great. Her arms snaked around his neck, and she twisted herself around to face him. She was now on her knees, trying to press herself closer. She heard him groan against her lips, as she pressed her body against his. His hands tenderly, rubbed her shoulders. As she tried to climb onto his lap, to have better access to his lips, she felt him chuckle against her lips, and she tightened her grip on him. She was afraid he might leave her. His lips parted, and his tongue ran lightly over her bottom lips, and he gently sucked on it. She was about to comply, but he reached up, and removed her arms from around his neck. "Very tempting Usa, very. But I know you're not ready quite yet." He helped her off his lap, so that she sat where she had been earlier.  
Usagi watched him pull away. He sadly smiled, and took another step back, away from the bench, and repeated, "I'll protect you." He turned, and left her alone. All alone.   
She watched him go, till he disappeared, and lowered her gaze to her hands. She bit her bottom lip, and frowned slightly "Maybe I'm meant to be alone." It was all she could think of, for now.  
"No one is meant to be alone, they just choose to be." Usagi looked up, to see Trowa. She flushed with embarrassment, and looked away. He frowned, but replied indifferently, "I respect your privacy." She looked up, but still wouldn't look him in the eyes, and whispered, "Artigato Trowa kun."   
She felt, as if she had done a horrible deed.  
  
?????  
  
Quatre stared oddly at the young woman in the doorway. He shook his head, "Shouldn't you be in your room Miss Relena?" The young woman blinked, and suddenly burst out into nervous laughter. Quatre reeled back with shock, and stared at her.  
Relena waved him off, and replied airily, "Hai I know, but I felt so cooped up." When she saw his confused expression, she cleared her throat, and spoke with more authority. "I want to see my itoko. I wont be kept locked away, while she runs free, and most likely in danger."  
Quatre blinked once, and again, "Uh...sorry Miss Relena. Well Usagi is in the garden. She wanted to be alone..."  
As he said the words, Relena went still. She heard a faint cry in her mind, as if the wind had carried it silently to her ear. 'I feel so alone...and I'm scared. I...I don't want to be alone anymore.' She frowned, and turned from Quatre, "why on earth would she want to be alone? She went through hell last night, she needs a shoulder to cry on." Quatre nodded, but then frowned. "When did you start cursing Miss Relena?"  
Relena pumped her arms in the air, and replied, "Right now! I'm going to go cheer up Usa."  
'I don't want to be alone.'  
Relena blinked, but the voice in her head, didn't stop her. She marched down the hall, heading straight towards the garden. "Relena sama!" At the mention of the name, she stopped, and looked at the open door. "Hai Noin?"  
Noin sighed, but replied, "I just got word what happened to your cousin. I'll station more guard at the gate, and ocean entry. I promise, there won't be anymore intruders." Relena nodded, "Artigato Noin." Before she continued, Noin stopped her again, by clearing her throat. She looked up at the taller woman questioningly. "Your brother just called, and has asked for you to prepare a room. He's staying over for a few days, to help protect you. And he will be arriving tomorrow."  
Relena nodded, with a sigh, "Artigato. We'll, if there isn't anything else, I'll be leaving." Noin nodded, and turned back into her room. Relena walked down the hall, and didn't notice the two young men she passed.  
"Did you see that???"  
"Hn."  
"She walked right passed you!!! Just like this." The shorter of the two, motioned with his hands, one swooping pass the other. The other, grunted, and continued down the hall. "But Hee man, don't you just find that at least a bit odd?" The other glanced over his shoulder, at the hime's retreating form. 'Hai, I do.' Outwardly, he replied, "Hn."  
Duo nodded, "I knew you agreed. Do you think she's sick?" Heero scowled at Duo, and walked on, leaving the braided haired youth behind, to ponder in his thoughts.  
Relena made it outside, and found Usagi sitting on the bench. She was looking up at someone, and she glanced over. She saw Trowa standing not too far away, nodding to something Usagi had said.  
She sighed, and watched them closely. From where she stood, they looked like good friends, but yet, there was something else between them. 'Hm...looks like I have some snooping to do...'  
She grinned, and raised her hand in the air, and shouted, "Usa chan!!!" Usagi's head snapped up, and turned to look at her. She stood slowly, and asked, "hai Lena chan?" Relena asked eagerly, "Usa chan, want to go to the mall with me? I have the whole day off. So it will be just you and me."  
Usagi's face lit up, and her eyes seemed to sparkle with new life, "Hai Lena chan!!!!!" She turned to Trowa, and bowed to him several times, before racing towards her. "Lets go, lets go!!!!" Relena laughed out loud, and nodded, "Alright."  
Relena turned, to see Quatre in front of her. "Konnichi wa Quatre kun." Quatre smiled, but then it faded, as he stated, "I thought you had a meeting with Lady Une in an hour." Relena saw Usagi back up a bit, as if she had been discarded. "Don't be silly Quatre. My itoko, and I, are going out, to spend time together. Just tell Lady Une, our meeting will have to wait." Usagi shook her head, "Iie Lena chan. This Lady Une sounds important. Maybe you should..."  
Relena whirled around to face the blond. "Iie. I want to spend time with you Usa chan. I haven't seen you in ten years, and so far, I've been to busy, to be a good enough host. So we're going shopping. End of discussion." Usagi smiled, and hugged her itoko, "artigato Lena chan!!!"  
She pulled away, just as Wufei joined the group. "You won't leave, without an escort onna." Usagi frowned at the dark hair man. Wufei scowled at her, but Relena never noticed the dark looks, the two shared towards each other. "Fine, Wufei, you're hired." His glare, changed, and was directed towards her. "I'm not going shopping." Relena shrugged, "Then we go alone." With that said, she grabbed Usagi's hand, and tugged her along. 


	11. Chapter eleven

Chapter eleven- 'Shopping'  
  
The ride to the mall was harmless. Quiet, as the girl's stared out the windows, and watched the buildings pass by.  
In no time, barely even 15 minutes had past, before they arrived at the mall. Relena was the first to climb out, and in haled deeply. Usagi climbed out from behind her, and looked at the large building they were about to enter. "It's huge." She looked left and right, and assumed the walls went on forever. Relena nodded, in agreement, "Hai I know. And we're going to every store was can today!" She took Usagi by the hand, and stared towards the entrance.  
An unenthusiastic Wufei, climbed out last, and the limo drove off, with the orders, of not coming back till five in the evening. Wufei looked at his watch, and frowned.  
12 o'clock  
He sighed, and walked after the two girls, who held smiles on their face, and crossed his arms, and grunted with displeasure. He hated his job.  
Relena glanced over her shoulder, to see Wufei enter the mall. "Lets go to the candy store." Usagi's face lit up, and she squealed like a little kid. "Hai, lets do!!!" She pulled Relena, to the closest store, and they entered. Wufei followed close behind.  
Relena led Usagi to the large gumball section. "I don't like it, with a man following us do you agree Usagi?" Usagi looked at the man, near the entrance. His eyes, were watching them, but she knew, he couldn't see her looking at him.  
He was dressed lightly, in loose fitting white pants, that hung off his legs. She could tell, that he was agile, and good at fighting. The way he stood, gave her the impression, that he had been through a great deal, had to be strong. His shirt, was dark royal blue shoulder sleeves, and tucked into the pants, and black belt around his waist. His hair was slicked back into a tight ponytail at the nape of his neck. His gave caught hers, and she lost the breath in her lungs. They were so dark, so cold and unyielding. Even the stranger, Heero, didn't look so hatful to the world around him. But that was because he held in his emotions, why Wufei, let his out in anger.  
She nodded, "hai, what do we do?" Relena smirked, and pointed at the sign, that read food court. "We are going to split up. I'll go to the food court, while you lead Wufei around the whole mall. Then you loose him." "How?" Relena shrugged, "go into a clothes store, and watch him. When he sits down to rest, you bolt. Then meet up with me at three, at the food court." Relena reached into her purse, and pulled out a master card. "Here, buy what ever you want." Usagi began to shake her head, but Relena was already leaving.  
She yelped, and went after her, but then her eyes fell onto the large lollypop, and her mouth began to drool. She grabbed it, along a bag of rock candy, gumballs, and hot tamales. She was grinning, like a little kid on Christmas, as she walked to the counter. With the master card, she easily bought her candy, and turned. Relena was gone, but Wufei was still there, staring at her.  
She swallowed hard, 'Clothes store...I need a clothes store.' She stared towards the door, and meekly, walked passed him. She could feel his eyes on her, as she walked down one of the long halls of the mall. She saw a store, and slipped inside. Wufei stayed outside, and watched the only exit. A few seconds past, and soon five minutes had gone by. He frowned, and suddenly saw her come out.  
She was now carrying the bag. He glanced at the store, and smirked. 'Out door camping? What the hell does she need from there?'  
He frowned, and started after her. He stayed back, so that if anyone was watching, he was just walking through the mall. He watched the golden haired child, as she slipped into another store. He hurried along, and stopped in front of a Clair's Jewelry. He watched her through the glass, but made it seem to others, that he was staring the rings on display.  
He frowned, as she talked to the worker, and was led into the back. He frowned, and tried to see. He waited, and time began to tick by. His fists clenched, and watched as men and women entered, and left the store, mostly women. He was just about to go in, when suddenly she appeared.  
He glared at her, and watched her step out of the store. She looked at him, and her eyes looked pained. She turned, and he realized why. She had gotten her ears pierced. They now held diamond studs. He watched her go, and waited till she was a good five feet ahead, before he continued on after her.  
She continued to go in and out of stores, coming out with more and more things. Soon she held two large bags, one on each arm. They came to a dead end, and she turned around, and walked back to the junction from before. He followed, and closely watched her. He couldn't see what was in her bags, but knew she had a lot of things.  
She head for another hall, and they passed Victoria's Secret, for the third time. And every time they passed it, she flushed, and hurried by. He was glad that she wouldn't go in there.  
She walked into GAP, and groaned. He knew women, and the incest on clothes. He watched her walk in, and then disappeared. He walked to bench nearby, and sat down. He glanced at him watch, and scowled. Only one o'clock. So far, she had been in ten stores, where she bought something, and nine, she came out embarrassed that she had gone in. He sighed heavily, and stared at the entrance.  
An hour passed, and he sat back on the bench. He rubbed the back of his neck, and closed his eyes.  
  
Usagi looked out, and smirked. Finally, she could leave. She picked up her bags, and tugged down the outfit she had bought. It was snug, but she didn't mind it much, it was the fact, how short it was. She walked behind a young couple. She had been following them around the whole store, waiting for Wufei the relax enough, for her to make her escape.  
The young man noticed her, and watched her glanced outside the store, as they neared it. Then suddenly, she bolted for the exit, running past them, and flew around the corner, racing for the stairs.  
Usagi made it up the small flight of stairs, and glanced over her shoulder. Just as she did, Wufei's eyes snapped open, and he looked right at her. The woman, from the GAP store, walked past her, and slipped into a nearby store. Without a thought, Usagi ducked inside as well.  
It wasn't until she entered, did she realized where she had one. She paled, and she looked around, her eyes wide with shock, and disgust. She turned around, and hit somebody. "Oof!"  
She pulled back, bracing her hands against the firm chest. She opened her eyes, to stare at a broad chest, and wide shoulders. Her eyes, traveled up, and she looked into the face of the man, from the GAP store. He was smirked lightly, as he stared down at her.  
Tan skin, stretched over rippling muscles, and was covered by a golden shirt, that said whipped on the front. His blue jeans were tight around his firm thighs, and Usagi gulped down her heart. His eyes, were blue ice, and calm as they stared down at her. His hair was long, and brushed his shoulders, the silver locks, parted down the middle, and his bangs, also parted, to keep out of his beautiful face.  
"Are you okay?" She absently nodded, and muttered, "Wrong store." She glanced out from behind him, and winced. Wufei was pissed. "I have to go." He nodded, "okay, have a good afternoon Usagi."  
She nodded, and walked passed him. It wasn't until she was near the exit, did she realized what he had called her. He turned, and glanced over her shoulder, "How..." but he was gone.  
The young man took his place next to a shorter figure, hidden behind a shelf. "Who was that Kunzite?" The silver haired man, looked down at his partner, "Usagi." The shorter person, nodded, and stepped out from behind the shadow. They watched, as a dark haired man glared at the blonde, before she scurried off.  
The shorter figure crossed his arms over his chest, "Do you think she knows?" Kunzite shook his head. "Iie, she would have known me, but she didn't looked too fazed, when I called her by her name." The shorter man smirked, "Well lets go. We have a busy day."  
Usagi glanced over her shoulder nervously. He was still there. She knew he was pissed, and she didn't blame him one bit. It was just scary, the way he stared at her; his eyes could melt a glacier.  
Usagi shivered, and glanced up. She had to get away. She slipped inside the toy store, her heart pounding in her chest. She turned around, looking outside. She watched him appear through the glass, and enter the toy store.  
She turned, and rushed down one of the aisles. She turned, and head down to the end. She stopped at the last aisle in the toy store. She glanced behind her, and didn't see him. She sighed, and walked up the last aisle. She stopped, about halfway, when something caught her eyes. She tapped her chin, and thought that is might just work. Relena had said to get rid of him, but she didn't say how she should go about doing it.  
She grabbed the toy, and headed for the front desk.  
Wufei frowned, and glanced left then right. She had run down here, but had disappeared down one of the other aisles. He scowled, 'I need to talk to that onna.' He clenched his fists, and headed down to the last aisle.  
He knew he had made a mistake coming in here, and it was most likely, that she had left the store. He walked up the aisle, but a door shut behind him. He turned around slowly, only to have water shoot out an orange gun, and instantly, his face, and shirt was soaked.  
He covered his face, and when the water stopped coming, he dropped his hands at his sides. Usagi stood in front of him, and she held a smaller version of a supper soaker. He knew, that his face exposed his anger, because suddenly, her face went pale. Instantly, she dropped the gun, and bolted.  
Wufei swooped down, and picked up the squirt gun. He turned, and raced towards the exit. Just as he came out, Usagi had run out the store, and heading back to the junction. He picked up his speed, and went after her. He could see her ahead, her hair whipping the air behind her. He gained speed.  
Usagi glanced over her shoulder, and yelped as he grabbed at her. She jerked away, and pumped her legs, to get herself going. Her legs burned, and her feet ached, but she didn't dare stop. She looked up, and found herself nearing the junction. She looked around for a hiding place. Without thinking, she bolted left, narrowly missing Wufei's grasping hands.  
Everyone he passed, eyed him strangely, but he ignored them. Others, moved, so he didn't have to push them down, while ethers, glanced at the squirt gun. He was about to grab Usagi, when suddenly she bolted away with renewed speed. He went after her, but slid to a stop, in front of the store she had entered.  
He glared at her from outside of Victoria's Secret.  
Usagi had dropped her things, from where she stood. She gasped for air, as her heart pounded against her ribs cage. She leaned against a rack, and looked up. Wufei was standing outside, glancing around inside the store. Suddenly, he stepped inside, and Usagi could have sworn her heart stopped.  
"Miss." Usagi's head jerked up, and she looked at the lady. "Huh?" She glanced at Wufei, who had frozen, and was eyeing them. She stood up.  
The lady grinned, and glanced at Wufei, then back to Usagi. "Awe, your husband?" Usagi paled slightly, and shook her head, but then slowly stopped herself. An idea formed in her head. "My boyfriend." She saw his cheeks flame, but it wasn't from anger. She smiled at the lady, a twinkle in her eyes.  
The lady nodded, "Hmm, do you need help finding something for a special occasion." Usagi eagerly nodded, and called out to Wufei, "Right Fei chan?" His eyes widen, and his cheeks brightened more. Se nodded for him.  
The lady nodded, and replied, "Here follow me." She walked towards the wall, with Usagi behind her. Usagi looked at Wufei, to see him glaring at her. In return, she stuck her tongue out at him.  
The lady, took something off the wall, and held it out to Usagi. "What about this?" Usagi turned around, to see it, and blushed crimson. "What is it?" The lady looked at her, and smiled, and held it up against Usagi's body. "What does Fei think?" Usagi's eyes widen, and it took all her will, to drag her eyes off the red silky, that held holes in all the wrong places, to Wufei's face. He had covered his face with his hands, shaking his head.  
Usagi agreed with him.  
The lady took down another one, and Usagi eyed it. "Not bad." It was black, and so far, no hole, except for on the back. She looked at Wufei, who had paled slightly. "What's wrong with this front?" The lady turned it around, "This is the front ma'am." Usagi jumped away, and shook her head, "iie, that's okay. Don't you have anything less conspectus?"  
The lady, nodded, and led Usagi to the back of the store. She held up, a white silky nightie, with thin straps, and frilly designs on the top, and bottom. The nightie was small, and reached to thighs.  
Usagi nodded, and looked up at Wufei. He was staring at her, a faint marks of a blush on his cheeks. Usagi grinned, "I'll take it. Here." She handed the lady the master card. The lady took it, and walked to the front desk. When the lady was out of view, Wufei growled, and stepped inside. He had never felt so embarrassed in his life.  
Usagi, had been eyeing a black one similar, to the one she buying, when she heard Wufei growl. She looked up, and yelped. She turned, and ran into the fitting rooms.  
She picked the last stall, and slipped inside. She was about to shut the door, when suddenly Wufei ran in with her, and locked the door behind him. Usagi shrieked, and pressed her body to the wall. He walked up to her, and trapped her against him, and the wall. "What the hell was that all about onna!!!" His face was red with anger.  
Usagi paled, and stated franticly, "It was Relena's idea. She wanted me to loose you, so we could go shopping alone." Suddenly she was sprayed by the same squirt gun, she had gotten him with. "That's for, trying to sneak out of the clothes store. He doused her again; this time sprayed her lower body, and the tight dress she had changed into. "This is for spraying me!!"  
Usagi coughed and spluttered, she wiped her face with her hand, and looked up at him, through her wet bangs, that had plastered themselves to her forehead. She stared into his face. He was as wet as she, his hair, had begun to fall out of the ponytail, and a few had fallen into his eyes. He glared back down at her.  
Usagi knew she was a mess, her hair wet, and a large rat ness, on her head. Her eyes, red, from the tears, she had tried many times to stop from falling. Her face pale with fear. He had gotten her dress wet, which had hugged her curves nicely, but was now a little see through. It was light pink, and stretchy. It came down to her thighs, and held no sleeves, or straps. Arm covers, started below her shoulders, to her wrists.  
"Gomen nasasi Wufei san." She pouted, and stared up at him through long eyelashes. He frowned, and replied snappily, "And this is for, that incident right outside."  
Usagi closed her eyes, ready for another dousing. But instead, his lips claimed hers, in an intense, and hungry kiss. Usagi eyes flew open, and she stared at him in shock. He tilted his head to the side, and stared back into her eyes. His lips moved over hers, and Usagi sighed against his lips, and her eyes fell close. Her parted her lips, and tasted every corner of her mouth, with his tongue. His arms, held her by the waist, and kept her flat against the wall.  
Usagi felt weak, and her knees were like jell-O.  
Then all of a sudden, he pulled away, and Usagi fell onto the floor like a doll. She looked up at him, but he was already opening the door. He pushed it open, and Usagi climbed to her feet.  
"Ma'am." Usagi weakly, walked out, to see the lady right outside. She smiled, and handed Usagi her purchase, and her other bags. Usagi took them numbly. Wufei took her by the arm, and lead her out of the store, and in the direction of the food court.  
They found Relena, waiting at a table. Relena, looked at them, and burst into laughter. She fell out of her seat, holding her middle, and pointed at them.  
Usagi raised an eyebrow, and looked around alarmed. She hadn't seen her itoko laugh like that since they were five.  
Wufei on the other hand, found it odd, and studied the hime closely. There was something different about her.  
Relena, contained her laughter, and climbed to her feet. "Usa chan, what did you do to Wufei san?" Usagi flushed, and glanced at him from the corner of her eye. She hoped, he wouldn't say anything.  
Relena glanced from one to the other. "Well I guess you two have done enough shopping. And guess what, so have I!!!" Relena skipped back to her table, and held up four bags, filled, and stuffed with clothing.  
Usagi gapped, and pointed at Wufei, "Then...then...then..." she let out a frustrated sigh, and threw her arms up in the air. "I give up!" She turned around, and stalked out of the food court.  
Wufei frowned, and turned, and followed after the blonde. She was his mission, no Relena. Relena cried out after them, "Hey...what I say!!!"  
Relena joined the two, outside the mall. Usagi was at the edge of the sidewalk, her arm in the air, "Takushi!!!!" The yellow cab went by, but screeched to a stop. Usagi grinned, and raced towards it, before someone else would take it from, her. She made it to door, just as someone else did. Her face instantly fell, and she frowned.  
Her eyes skimmed up the arm, to the broad chest, and soon she was staring into a pair of familiar eyes. "You." It was more of an accusing statement, then anything else. The man, was at least one and a half heads taller than her, but handsome. He was built fitly, with broad shoulders, and full chest, firm stomach, and lean thighs. His arms, muscular, and Usagi, related with a quarterback, on a football team.  
His hair was long, but beautiful. It brushed his shoulders, and the light wind, whipped around, and off his shoulders. His eyes, were gorges, and trapped her in a calm gaze. But calm, was nowhere in his posture.  
Usagi, heard a faint chuckle, and directed her gave, to the person, she had mistaken as a woman, in the GAP store. Her eyes widen with shock. Even though she had thought him a man, she found herself, awed by his beauty. Long honey brown hair, fell from the low ponytail, at the nape of his neck. His bangs long, fell into green eyes that reminded her of cat eyes. His stare, on the other hand, was dually; as if he knew he had more important things to do. He wore thin wire rimmed glasses over his eyes, and Usagi knew right away, he was intelligent. Usagi bit her bottom lip, and took a step back. She felt weird in their presence, as if it wasn't quite right, that she stood so close.  
"Gomen nasasi sirs."  
The taller of the two, by at least a foot, smiled, and shook his head. "No, take it. You called it, you deserve the ride." Usagi flushed, "Iie, you got there first."  
The man was about to reply, but Wufei beat him to it. "Come on onna." He slid into the back seat, and Relena bounced up towards them. "Lets go Usa chan." She slid in after Wufei, and stuffed her bags, in the middle seat.  
Usagi frowned, and stated, "Gomen." She looked up at the taller one, and frowned when she remembered something. "How do you know my name?"  
The taller man, had been frowning at the Takushi, but when she spoke, he looked at her. He smiled again, and replied, "I know a lot of things." The shorter one groaned, "Just spill it. You screwed up anyway." With that said, the shorter one stalked off, to claim another Takushi, for their ride home.  
The taller man nodded with a sigh. "I guess I did mess up. Sorry Usagi. I know you, because your father sent me." Usagi paled, "He...He did?" he nodded, and continued, "he believes, you might be in danger, so he sent Zoisite, and myself, to keep tabs on you."  
Usagi nodded, but the blaring of the Takushi's horn, snapped her out of her thought. She bit her bottom lip, and climbed into the front seat. "Artigato sir."  
He nodded, and watched the Takushi drive off. Once it was gone, his partner joined his side. "Did she buy it?" The taller man nodded, "Yes she did."  
"Good. This will go by much quicker, than I had thought."  
The taller man frowned, "I hate to lie to her like this. She deserves the truth." The shorter man scoffed, "That hussy! She wouldn't know the truth if it hit her in the face."  
The taller man glared at his partner, "That was uncalled for Zoi. I wont have you talking about her like that."  
Zoisite shrugged, "well, soon it wont even matter, if I call her a..." Kunzite, shook his head, and growled, "Shut up Zoisite. I don't want to hear another word."  
Zoisite rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms. A Takushi, pulled up in front of them. The two climbed in, and not long after, it pulled from the curb, and drove off. 


	12. Chapter twelve

Chapter twelve- 'The Blazes of Hell'  
  
Usagi shut the door to the new room she would be staying in for the night. She eyed the room cautiously, as if she expected a man to walk through the walls. Much like the stranger, that had attacked her. She shivered, and hung her head low. Slowly, she walked to the bed, and fell into it. She was sore, from shopping all day, and last night's struggle.  
She felt emotionally, and physically detached. Her body, held too many aches and pains, she couldn't join Relena, and the others for dinner. Instead, she let Peagan lead her to her room. ((Gomen nasasi, but I've been Peagan, Ranshid this whole time. Gomen, for I am not perfect, and I get the two names mixed up, I'm known to do that sometimes)).  
Usagi closed her eyes, and was trying, to preoccupy her mind, with Relena's attitude today. It was like she was a whole other person. Usagi sighed, and rolled onto her side. She pulled her knees to her chest, and suddenly, the tattoo flashed before her eyes. Her eyes snapped open, and she whimpered.  
She shut her heavy lids, and tried to ignore the fear, overriding her senses. Slowly, sleep tugged at her wan mind, and her shot nerves. She yawned, and grabbed the pillow her head laid on, and held onto the fist full, as if it kept her still awake in the room. As if holding onto something physical, would keep the dreams at bay, and her still awake, and alert. But still, nothing, could keep her from slipping into the haunting dreams, that plagued her mind so much. Even though she couldn't remember the dreams, she still feared, when it came time to sleep.  
  
?????  
  
The crashing of the sea, blocked out the sound of the world around her. High above her was the glorious Earth shining brightly as a star in its peak of light.  
Towering over her, was the beautiful castle made of silver, shining like crystal. Large but graceful, it put the Earth's beauty to shame. All light colors, seemed to meld together as one splendid delicacy.  
Emotions seemed to jumble together, and hit her all at once. A red rose in it's full bloom, brought out the sadness of the world, as each petal began to fall, and disappear into the mist that slithered into the clearing of the woods she stood in.  
High above in the castle, a bright light flashed, as if trying to reach her, calling her to come. The urgency in the light, was so strong, it pulled her closer, and closer.  
The mist began to lift, reaching to her knees, and the iciness of fear crept under her skin, and licked her bones. Just as quickly, the mist rose to her waist, and the intense heat of anger hit her in the face. She felt herself growing closer to the castle, as if it was so close, she could feel its presence just beyond the trees.  
As the mist touched her breasts, she heard the roar of rage crackle in her ears, ordering her to stop, to not go any further than she had already gotten.  
The mist rose passed her face, and she couldn't reach the castle anymore, as if her feet were frozen in place. Images swirled around in the mist, until she was trapped in a funnel. The petal sliced her flesh, as they touched her, and the light scorched her skin. The anger made her mind race in confusion, and the fear clutched her heart in a tight grip unwilling to let it go. The rage and everything all together, rung in her ears threatening to make her go insane, of the madness of it all.  
  
?????  
  
Usagi's eyes snapped open, and a silent cry of desperation, escaped her throat in a gasp. She sat up, tears blinding her, and a sob lodged itself in her throat. Even after having the nightmare, night after night, she still felt as if she had dreamt it for the first time. As if the fear from yesterday died, only to come back with fierceness.  
She rubbed her eyes, and rid them of the tears; she always woke up with after the dream. She swung her legs off the bed, and sighed long and slow. It was then she realized she wasn't alone.  
It wasn't the creaking of the floor, or the harsh breathing from across the room, but the cold words, that plagued her mind, last night. "Why are you searching for information of Trowa Barton?" Usagi's head whipped up with attention, and she stared at the figure, leaning against her door. Usagi stared at him blankly, "Wha...What do you mean?"  
He glared at her, and raised the laptop; her otosan had bought her, before she left. Suddenly she realized what he was talking about. She swallowed hard, and looked him in the eye. "I...Well, my Otosan, bought me the laptop, saying that if I was ever...well I mean if I was suspicious, about someone, that I should check them out."  
She nibbled on her bottom lips, and rung her fingers in her lap. "But if you know about that, then you know I'm not very good at it. I don't know much about computers, Otosan left that out in the database of the incu...I mean when he taught me. He says, a woman who is too smart, will not be accepted in the world. He says, looks will take me to great places, like my Okaasan's looks did." Usagi frowned, when she realized, she had gotten off the topic. "Well anyway, I didn't find Trowa Barton. Just some man, who had died long ago a bullet to the head I think. Poor man." She bowed her head.  
He didn't feel a slight twinge of pity towards her. He was not in the mood, to let her slip by, with sorrow, and pain of her past. It was all crap. "You know who that man was, who came into your room. And you knew he was after Relena."  
Usagi looked at him, her eyes blazing with anger. "I didn't know him!!!!" Her voice sounded hysterical, as if she was trying to prove to herself, what she saw wasn't the truth. "Then you remember the tattoo." His voice, was harsh, and easily sliced the air, and into her ears, piercing the sensitive drums. She didn't reply, and tried to ignore the fact, that he was right. "Answer me! Or I'll find out myself, the truth, and expose you, of who you really are onna." He grimaced, when he called her onna, and already hated himself, for doing so. But it was his mission, to find answers, and solve the mystery.  
Usagi's eyes glazed over, and she shot up to her feet like a bullet on speed. "Who I am!!! Who am I?" Her question, startled him, but he didn't show her that. He waited.  
"I don't know who I am, or who I was, I don't even know why I'm here!!!" She waved her arms around her, her eyes wild. "I don't know, who that man was, and why he wore that tattoo. I don't know why he called me Relena, and tried to kill me!!!! I don't understand, why you want these answers, and why, I'm surrounded by strangers, and haunted by dreams!!!!"  
She couldn't stop, and she couldn't her shouts and screams. She stared at them man with wild brown hair, her eyes filled with fear and desolation. "My otosan, sent me here, to an itoko, I haven't seen in ten years. My okaasan died, and left me kaasan less. I don't know who that man was, or why he wore the same tattoo, my okaasan had, on the inside of her arm."  
He pushed himself from the wall, and moved towards her. He grasped her shoulders, and shook her. Instantly, her shouts seized, and she stared at him, her body relaxing slightly. "What does it stand for?" His eyes, held a distant look, as if he really wasn't looking into her eyes, but through her. As if she wasn't there, and he was asking the question to himself. Usagi shook her head slowly. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Usagi are you alright?" It was Quatre, and he sounded concern. The man in the room with her, let her go, and seemed to melt into the shadows.  
Slowly the door eased open, and Usagi looked up, from where she had slid to the floor. Quatre gasped, "Usagi chan!!!" Usagi bowed her head, and watched with wonder, as Quatre fell to his knees in front of her, and pulled her into his arms, and held her tightly to him. "What happened? Are you all right? I heard you shouting all the way down the hall. It's three am Usagi, what scared you?"  
Usagi stared into Quatre kind blue eyes, that had now been filled with worry and concern. Wrinkles marred his forehead that was creased with all the worry. "A dream. I had a terrible dream, and it frightened me." Quatre sighed in relief, "Oh thank Allah, you're all right. I was afraid, you might have been...well I was worried about you."  
Usagi nodded against his chest, and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Stay with me...until the dawn please Quatre kun. I'm afraid to fall asleep alone." Quatre nodded, "Don't worry Usagi, I'll stay with you, until the light peaks through the window."  
Usagi nodded numbly, and she watched as the man with dark blue eyes, slipped out the open door unnoticed by Quatre. She closed her eyes, and quickly fell asleep in Quattre's arms. And this time, she didn't dream.  
At dawn, Quatre reluctantly left Usagi's sleeping form. He stared at her from the doorway, eyeing her figure curled up on the bed. When he searched the room, for disturbance, or any chance, there had been a break in, but it had been clean.  
He slipped out of the room, quietly shutting the door behind him, and headed for Relena's office. He made it there, in an easy five-minute brisk walk. He faced the door, and tapped on it, with his knuckles. He frowned slightly, as he remembered Usagi's haunted eyes. He couldn't describe it, but she looked like a child, a little girl, stuck in that body, that was curled up into a ball.  
"Come in." Quatre grasped the doorknob, turned it, and pushed the door open. He sipped inside, and closed the door gently behind him. He looked up at Relena, who stood behind her desk.  
She held a bright smile on her face, and her eyes lighted up, much like Usagi's did, when he entered the room. He flushed. Relena waved him to the chair in front of her desk, "Please sit Quatre kun." Quatre nodded, and fell into the chair with a heavy sigh. He got a glimpse of what Relena had been working on. "I don't want to sound domineering, but shouldn't you be working on the paper work for colony L4?"  
Relena paled slightly, "Oh hai, I guess I forgot about that. Well I'll do that later, I'm taking the morning off." Quatre slightly frowned, "But you took all of yesterday off. And you canceled all of your. A few under the reasoning, while others still believed you shouldn't have dropped everything.  
Relena's smile fell, "Well then they are not worth my time. If they can't understand, that I wanted to help my itoko, with an attack on her life, then they can fakku off!" Quatre's eyes widen in shock, "Miss Relena." Relena waved it off, and crumpled up the drawing she had been working on. "Oh forget it. Give me their numbers, I'll talk to them." Quatre swallowed hard, "I don't think that's necessary. Their meeting has been rescheduled."  
Relena nodded, and tossed the ball of paper into the trashcan across the room. She made it, and smirked in appraisal. Quatre looked at the trashcan, then turned to look Relena in the face. "Are you feeling well miss Relena?" Relena blinked, and leaned forward in her desk. "Hai, why do you ask Quatre kun?" Quatre frowned, "You're acting differently. I though maybe you might have caught something." Relena shook her head, "Iie, I'm fit as a poodle." Quatre shook his head, "That fiddle Miss Relena. You're fit as a fiddle."  
Relena stood, and shrugged her shoulders, "Same difference." Quatre once again was going to shake his head, but chose not too. Instead, he sighed, and pulled himself out of the chair.  
"Come Quatre, let go meet with my Oniisan." Quatre replied, "Miliardo is coming?" Relena nodded, "hai, that is what Noin told me yesterday. Would you like to join me?" Quatre thought about it momentarily, before nodding, "Yes Miss Relena, I would love to join you. Where are we picking him up at?" "The airport, Noin is joining us, along with Heero, and Trowa. Wufei asked to stay here, and Duo is no where to be found."  
Quatre nodded, and followed Relena out, "I see."  
  
?????  
  
The academy was left unattended to. The only protectors left inside, where Wufei Chang, and Duo Maxwell, but the two had gone, to do things on their own. The Prime Minister Dorlin left, while students still went to class and learned.  
Outside the academy, peace and quiet, the wind brushed the trees, making them sway. Roads passed on the highway nearby. The flowers had once been in their full bloom, but winter was coming, and slowly they began to die. The air was crisp, and chilly, as the wind was strong enough, to knock you over. The clouds shifted, and moved overhead.  
The marks of winter had arrived, and leaves began to fall from the trees already. Wilting the grassy floor, all brown, and dead from the warm falls. Sprinklers were set off all at once across the yard, and shot out water like a bullet form a gun. The sun was hidden behind the gray clouds.   
Slowly, everyone outside was inside, hoping to keep out of the bite, from the air. The bell rang, and student filed out of their classrooms, heading for lunch. A few seconds passed, and suddenly a loud shrill went off, and lights flashed in the hallways. Someone shouted a word, and students screamed in terror. The doors to the entrance burst open, and student ran out as fast as they could. Soon everyone had run out into the yard, soaked by the shooting water. They stared at the building, pointing and screaming. A few shouted for other's names. Sensei's, filled his or her student into lines, and began role, trying to find everyone. More and more students by the hundreds ran from the Peacecraft academy. All screaming, calling out,   
'Fire!!'  
'There's a fire!!!!'  
'Help call the fire department!!!'  
Student stared helplessly, as the top floor that began to crumble in flames.  
  
?????  
  
Usagi sunk into the bathtub, and sighed in satisfaction. Headphones, covered her ears, and blocked out the slightest sound. Music flooded from the small speakers, into her ears, and she hummed along with the tune.  
She propped her feet up against the edge of the tub, and crossed her legs. Soap bubbles, decorated her pearly skin, as water droplets fell from her heels. Her hair, pulled up into a clip, and a few snappers, was formed into two messy buns. A loose strand, fell down her back, and into the deep hot water, that surrounded her body.  
Usagi looked over the side of the tub, and hit seek, and the next song poured out of the headphones, with a good beet. She sat back, and grabbed the washcloth. Yawning as she went, she ran the clothe over her skin gently washing away the red marks.  
Usagi lifted her arm, and stared at one of the slices, she had earned from waking up the night before with. It had scabbed over, and bruised all around it. Unlike other cuts, she would received, this one took it's time to heal. She had always been a good healer, but this time, it took extra long. She sighed, and dropped her arm. She rested her head back against the tub's edge, and inhaled deeply, and then exhaled slowly.  
She thought about her conversation earlier with Heero, well not a conversation, but an interrogation. She had told him the truth, and everything she knew. She didn't know why that man had that tattoo, or why he came to kill Relena. She loved her itoko, and would never cause harm to her, never.  
Tears formed at the corner of her eyes, at the thought, of anyone trying to hurt her itoko. And Heero thought she would. She replied bitterly, "Kono Yaro! I'd never hurt my family, never. My otosan and her are all I have." She blinked away the tears, and let them dry up. She sighed slowly, and rolled her head to the side. She closed her eyes to the world around her.  
That's how he found her. He had knocked on the door several times, but she ignored him. So he walked in, his eyes closed, so if he walked in on her dressing. Not that he'd mind seeing a woman naked, but he still respected her privacy.  
He hadn't heard any sounds, and opened his eyes wearily. So here he was staring at her in the tub, and her back to him. He sighed, and glanced out the window. The fire trucks were here, and were already working, to stop the fire.  
He walked up to her, and hit the stop button, on the small CD player. She shot up, from where she had been sitting, and whirled around on him. She shrieked, and grabbed the washcloth, and tried to cover herself.  
He held up his hands in defense, "Hey lady, I'm sorry!!!!! I didn't have a choice. Now get dress before we both burn down with the academy."  
She ripped the headphones out, "Eechi baka!!!" He waved his hands around, "Hey, I said I was sorry!" He jumped, when she splashed water at him. "Hey, I'm trying to help you!!! The academy is on fire!!!!!"  
Usagi paled, and she looked at him, then tilted her head, and heard the faint blaring of the fire alarm.  
She gasped, but the man had already spun around, even before she jumped to her feet. She climbed out of the tub, and ripped the robe off from the hanger. She threw it on, and bowed, "Gomen Nasasi."  
He glanced at her, and sighed, when he saw her covered. "Alright, lets get out of here."  
Usagi nodded, and let the man take her hand. He pulled her into the room, then out into the hall. It was hot, and the air, moved in waves, and blurred up their eyesight, like water did, when you were swimming. Usagi, gagged as she inhaled smoke, and spluttered, trying to gasp for air.  
Usagi looked wildly around, her eyes wide with fear, and terror. Duo tightened his grip on her hand, and led her away from the blazing heat. Soon the air cleaned up, and Usagi could breath easily again. "Where are we going? The exit is that way?" She pointed back behind them, and he replied over his shoulder, "And the exit is up in flames. We'll have to find another one."  
Usagi frowned, "Another one, we're on the second floor, how do you find another exit?" The man smirked, "I'll show you." He stopped, and opened one of the many empty bedroom doors.  
He pulled her inside, and led her to the sliding glass door, throwing it open, that when it hit the wall, it shattered. He pulled her out onto the balcony, and let her hand go. He leaned over the railing, and surveyed his surroundings. Usagi glanced around, and noticed below, that five fire trucks had arrived, and already firemen, littered the ground below, trying to stop the fire. She glanced up, to see that the ceiling had collapsed, and that the third floor, had already erupted into flames. The raging fire, was working down to the second level.  
Suddenly, the man grabbed her around the waist, and without her consent, leaped over the railing. Usagi looked down, and shrieked with a horrified surprise, that they might die.  
  
?????  
  
Relena stared at the burning academy, with a slight amusement, evident in her dark blue eyes. She couldn't believe it, but felt no remorse. She watched as men in yellow, shouted orders, and shoot gallons of water at the blazing fire.  
She eyed it carefully, and suddenly glanced at the roof. That's were it had started, so the intruder had come from the roof. She glanced at Heero, and knew, that he agreed with her. his eyes, were staring at the roof coldly. She sighed slightly, catching his attention. She tilted her head to the side, and then suddenly she asked, "Where's Usagi?" She glanced around, and found Wufei, Trowa, Quatre, Heero, and her niisan. Her eyes widen, and her gaze flew to the building crumbling. "She's not in there is she????" Her voice was high pitch, and frantic. She scanned the crowds of student, "please tell me she got out. Usagi!!!"  
She screamed out the name, howled, as fear and desperation, filled her voice. Miliardo touched her shoulder, "Relena what wrong?" Relena looked at him, "My itoko, she's still in there!!" Miliardo's eyes widen a fraction, "itoko, we have a cousin?" Relena shook her head, "She's not blood related. She is related to the family that adopted me, the Dorlin family."  
Relena turned to Wufei, "Have you seen her today?" He scowled, "Iie, I didn't see the baka onna at all." Relena stared at the building, as she watched the second floor began to be taken over by flames. "Oh kami."  
Suddenly, Miliardo pointed, "Who are they?" Relena looked up, and saw two figures appear on the balcony. By the balcony, was far away from the exit, and Usagi's bedroom."  
Heero frowned, and decided to check it out. he took off towards the garden, and dodged the yelling firemen, who ordered him back. Relena ran after him, and soon the others were right behind her.  
They stopped into front of the fountain. The man leaned over the railing. Wufei scowled, "Braided baka." Relena hit his shoulder, "Shut up Wufei! He might have Usagi with him." Wufei frowned at her, but ignored her comment. Suddenly the man's face disappeared. The group down below waited. Second ticked by, and finally, two bodies leaped over the railing. A high pitch shriek pierced the air, louder then the shrill of the fire alarm. Relena's eyes blazed, "Kono yaro!!!!" The group looked at her indifferently. Relena shouted, "Bachiatara Duo, doesn't he ever think of safety before he leaps!!"  
The group, watched as the duo, landed in a group of thick bushes, and sunk to the floor, after a few of the tiny twigs broke under their fall. Relena was the first to arrive out of the group.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Luna P steps out, "Bad news folks, I'm having writers block. I think it has to do with school being back in business, which really sucks. And plus will my drivers test...oy. Oh well."  
  
Usagi comes out, "Is that all you're going to say? What about that idea you had?"  
  
Luna P smirks, "Which one? Whenever I get writers block, I get new ideas for stories."  
  
Usagi rolls her eyes, "The one where Heero's like 18, and he just dropped out of the Preventers, since he was in it for like three years. And he tries to find a job, but no one will accept him, because of his background in the war. He moves, to colony L1, away from the pacifist bitch finally. He sees an ad in the paper, goes to a house, with two women, and their adopted child. He asks for a job, and is accepted. I'm the next door neighbor, who does yard work, for driving lessons..."  
  
Luna P nods, "Oh hai, that one. Yea, I wanted to know what kind of couples you'd like. If I ever could get around to writing it. You pick k!  
  
Heero/Usagi I'm sorry they are for sure, unless I can change it, and it would be,   
Heero/Haruka, you pick.  
  
Wufei/Ami  
Wufei/Hotoru, if so she will be older If not, then she will be young, about five or so.  
  
Duo/Minako  
Duo/Ami  
Duo/Makoto  
  
Trowa/Setsuna, I think they will be for sure. If not,  
Trowa/Makoto  
Trowa/Ami  
  
Quatre/Minako  
Quatre/Michiru, that is if Haruka ends up with Heero.  
Quatre/Makoto  
Quatre/Ami  
Quatre/Setsuna  
  
Miliardo/Setsuna  
Miliardo/Makoto  
Miliardo/Michiru, if Haruka/Heero  
  
Rei/I don't know, I guess Wufei  
Rei/Duo  
  
And I think that's all. For each guy, give me a couple. I'll do the same for my other stories, when I can get a chapter up."  
  
  
  
  
  
Heres the same Summery i put up before, so that you guys remember, and know what i'm talking about.  
  
Usagi Chiba, finds out her husband Mamoru is cheating on her. Feeling upset, and emotionally detached, she packs, her daughter's and her things to leave, to live with her father. Un expectantly, the shuttle they take to Earth is surged into a battle between good and evil. Hit, the shuttle has no choice but to make a crash landing. Crashing on an Island just south of Costa Rica, where a biological study had been taken place three years earlier.  
  
Usagi's father, known as Dr. J, grows worried when he hears where the plane had been expected to crash. Knowing what had been done on the Island three years prior, he calls in for help; from Ex Gundam pilot Heero Yui. A man of mystery, and killer instincts, Dr. J asks him to find his precious daughter and granddaughter. Still owing Dr. J for taking care of him through the earlier wars, Heero takes this last mission from his old mentor.  
  
On the way, his private plane is thrown into the same turmoil the shutter had been through. Mobil Suits from Costa Rica are intent to shoot him down. After evacuating, his plane crashes into a sea, in an attempt to fake his death. He lands on an Island that looks deserted by ocean view, the same Island, he was sent out to find. What he doesn't know, are the perils and dangers lurking beyond the beach, and in the jungle that had never been explored by man."  
  
  
  
  
I need to know what scouts, and piolts should die.  
the characters,'  
Usagi, no  
  
Chibi Usa, sorry no  
  
Rei, maybe  
  
Makoto  
  
Minako  
  
Taiki  
  
Yaten  
  
Seiya  
  
Kakyuu  
  
Haruka  
  
Michiru  
  
Hotaru  
  
Setsuna, sorry no, she doesn't go on the island  
  
two pilots, but they both die for sure  
  
Heero, no sorry he's too cute  
  
Jake, a made up charater, who does die  
  
Duo  
  
Quatre  
  
Trowa  
  
Wufei  
  
Miliardo  
  
Noin  
  
Lady Une  
  
Noin  
  
Sally Po  
  
ok i think that it. most of the gundam wing characters, are on a resque boat sent to the island, along with Makoto, Haruka, Ami, and maybe Setsuna, if i change my mind.   
  
Jake and Heero come by shuttle.   
  
the rest, crash on the island. 


	13. Chapter thirteen

"Luna P here. i just wanted to say, that when i said Multi Romance, i didn't mean, that she ends up with like all of them. what happens, is that they all fall in love with her, and she picks which one to have. that kind of thing. now, the ones she dont pick, will end up with others, so don't get mad okay. well thanks for listening ja!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter thirteen- 'Aftermath'  
  
They were a tangle mess of limbs, and bodies. Usagi laid sprawled on top of Duo, her head aching, and her heart pounding in her chest so hard, she could barely breath.  
Duo, stared blankly into Usagi face, dazed and confused. His arms, had instinctively wrapped themselves around her waist to protect her from falling. With her body pressed so close to his, he found it hard to concentrate.  
He blinked, and tried to remember what had happened seconds ago. It wasn't until Usagi suddenly hit him on the shoulder, and shouted, "You're crazy!" She scrambled up off him, and hugged herself tightly.  
It was so clear now, what had happened, and why he was here now, lying on thick bushes, with red little berries.  
  
?????  
  
He had smelled the smoke, before he knew there was a fire. He had been on the third level, when suddenly the alarms went off, startling him out of his daze.  
He glanced left then right, and then at the blinking red light attacked to the wall, that was making him go deaf, with the loudness of it.  
He hurried along the hall, rushing towards the stairway. As he grew closer, the smoke grew denser. He made it to the heavy door to the stars, and rushed down them, getting out, the only thing on his mind.  
He was just about to pass the second floor, when a thought occurred to him. The second floor, lead all the way to the mansion part of the academy, and there were no fire alarms in the mansion.  
He frowned, and pushed open the door to second floor, and when it shut behind him, he proved himself right. He could faintly hear the alarms.  
He scowled, and raced down the hall, a new mission on his mind. 'Find Usagi before it was too late.'  
He stopped in front of a door, a room number made of brass, nailed to the wooden door. He tried the knob, and it turned with ease, and he opened the door without a squeak.  
It wasn't until he was inside the room, did her hear the faint soft sound, of singing. He glanced at the bathroom door, and rushed towards it.  
He knocked lightly, pressing his ear to the door to listen. No running water, but the occasional splash of it against a hard surface.  
She was singing to herself in the bathtub. He knocked again, this time louder, but there came no reply. Sighing, he eased open the door, and closed his eyes, and stated, "I'm coming in."  
He waited, but her soft voice still rung through the hollow bathroom. Her voice bounced off the plain walls, and rolled through the steamy air, dense with humidity.  
"Kono Yaro! I'd never hurt my family, never. My otosan and her are all I have."  
He blinked several times, wondering what she meant. He didn't speak Japanese, but figured she had cursed in her native tongue.  
She sighed slowly, and rolled her head to the side. He just stared at her, for a brief second or two. She was gorgeous, and he knew why Quatre talked of her so much now. Sure he had seen her here or there, but not so closely as he did now.  
Her skin was perfect, pale, but beautiful. Pearly white, in the reflection of the water, that surrounded her. Her hair pulled up into a messy bun, to keep out of the water, but a few strands had escaped the black clip. The golden tresses, framed her heart shaped face, and her bangs, plastered to her forehead, from the wet air.  
Her eyes were closed, and he already missed the beautiful innocent blue eyes he had seen from the other night.  
Long legs bent at the knees, and slender arms hanging halfway out the tub, her elbows resting on the sides. The water covered her from the collarbone down.  
He sighed, looking away from the goddess before him and glanced out the window. The fire trucks were here, and were already working, to stop the fire.  
He stalked towards her, and hit the stop button, on the small CD player next to the tub. She shot up, her body reacting much like a cat when startled. She body when tense, and he saw her back stiffen, and her skin stretch across the muscles he had. She whirled around on him, and shrieked loud enough, to wake the dead. Her hands grabbed the washcloth on the side of the tub, and covered her body the best she could. It wasn't like he couldn't see her; the bubbles covered everything for her.  
He held up his hands to defend himself, before she could throw anything at him. "Hey lady, I'm sorry!!!!! I didn't have a choice. Now get dress before we both burn down with the academy."  
She ripped the headphones off her head, and snapped harshly, "Eechi baka!!!" Not understanding the words, but knew she insulted him, he waved his hands around, "Hey, I said I was sorry!" He dove out of the way, when she splashed water towards him. "Hey, I'm trying to help you!!! The academy is on fire!!!!!"  
She paled, her face turning to a ghostly color. She titled her head, as if to hear something, and she gasped.  
He turned, before she could even jump out of the tub. He heard her rustling around behind him. Then it all stopped, and the bathroom was plunged into silence. "Gomen Nasasi."  
He turned around facing her once again, and let out a soft sigh, when he saw her dressed. "Alright, lets get out of here."  
  
?????  
  
Duo snapped out of his memories, when Usagi shifted restlessly on top of him. He frowned, and looked at her face. She didn't look too happy, but he grinned anyway. "Hey we're alive right?"  
Usagi scowled, and wriggled away from him, and leaped out of the bushes, before he could get to his feet.  
Relena rushed towards them, and pulled Usagi into a tight hug. "Oh kami, I though you were dead." Usagi flushed at the attention, but hugged her itoko back. "I'm alright Lena chan. See, no scratches." She pulled back, just as a man, she had yet to meet arrived. He was beautiful, in an elegant, and gentle way. She found it hard to take her eyes away from his. His eyes were so light, so gentle they drew her in like a moth to a light. They held compassion, honor, trust, and devotion. Another boy taken to war, and came back a man, still not ready to grow up.  
She had seen it many times before; in all the men she had met since coming to the academy. They all held that look, the look of a worrier, but with a little boy trapped inside a cage, made of hatred, anger, and fear.  
His hair, looked so soft, so silky, in the long tresses that fell to his waist loosely. It was pale blonde, much like Quattre's, but with a hint of silver.  
Dressed as casual, as a man with his tall appearance. Khakis, and a belt around his waist to hold up the slacks. A black shoulder sleeve shirt, tucked into the waistband of his pants.   
Usagi flushed, and looked expectantly to Relena. She felt intimidated in the taller man's presence. He was as tall as the man from the mall, but built more like his partner.  
Relena grinned, "Usagi, meet my Oniisan. Miliardo, meet my itoko."  
He held out his hand, a soft smile laced his lips, but held no life to them. Usagi took his hand, and received a light shake, and a light kiss to her knuckles, before he let her hand go. He stepped back, and stared deeply into her eyes, as if he knew what was going through her mind.  
"It's a pleasure." Then he turned from her, leaving Usagi slightly dazed.  
Relena turned from Usagi, and her Oniisan, to the academy. The third floor was gone, and the second floor was about ready to collapse. She sighed, feeling the day's event hit her roughly in the heart. Usagi wrapped an arm over her shoulder, and laid her head on her itoko's shoulder. "Gomen nasasi Lena chan."  
Relena waved off the apology, with a wave of her hand. "It's not your fault Usagi. Lets go into town, and rent a room, till we can get the academy rebuilt."  
Quatre stepped forward, "Miss Relena." Relena turned with Usagi, and they looked at him questionably. He flushed, but held his embarrassment out of his voice. "I have a mansion, we can all stay in till the academy is rebuilt." Relena smiled, "that would be great Quatre kun. Domo artigato." He flushed darker, but nodded. Relena pointed to the lone pink limo waiting to be used out front. "I guess we ride there now, and get some sleep. It's been a long day for everyone." She frowned at the pink limo, and wished it could be another color, but it wouldn't change. The brightness of it, was humiliating.  
She led everyone there, and climbed in with Usagi, Miliardo, Noin, and Jadeite, who insisted on coming. The boys, on the other hand hesitated, before they reluctantly climbed in as well. With everyone cramped inside, Peagan, pulled away from the curb and left, following Quatre's directions.  
Duo was seated next to Usagi, and Relena on the other side of her. "Uh Usagi?" Usagi turned from her conversation with Relena, and looked at Duo. "Hai?"  
Duo slapped on a grin, "I was just wondering, since you look shaken up, if you'd like to spend tomorrow with me?" Usagi smiled, "Doing what?"  
Duo scratched the back of his head, but from the corner of his eyes, he saw three blurry figures glaring at him. He glanced at Trowa Quatre, and Wufei in disbelief. Looking at Heero, told him the perfect soldier didn't care.  
He laughed nervously, and looked back a Usagi. "Well, I go to this orphanage in town, and visit the kids. Tomorrow they're all going to this fair, and I just thought that maybe you'd enjoy it there."  
Usagi's face lit up, "Hai, I'd love to go!" She pulled him into a tight embrace, just as the limo pulled up into a driveway.  
Usagi pulled back, to look out the window. "Wow, Quatre kun, it's beautiful." The limo came to a stop, and the group climbed out. Duo stood next to Usagi, and glared at the two, who were going to stand next to her. Relena stood next to him, and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.  
Duo blanched, as Relena smiled at him, and whispered, "You're kawaii."  
Usagi giggled, and raced up the steps, and disappeared inside. Jadeite called out her name, and went after her.  
Wufei crossed his arms, and sent Duo a death glare, as he stalked into the mansion. Quatre snickered under his breath, and hurried in after Usagi.  
Trowa stood next to Heero, who had his arms crossed over his chest.  
Relena giggled, "Come on in Duo chan. Lets go to the kitchen, and get something to eat." Duo flushed, "I...I...I think I'm busy." Relena frowned, "Yea, your busy spending he afternoon with me. That thing you did earlier, jumping out. That was brave." She traced a finger down his chest.  
A glint appeared in her dark blue eyes, as a soft sexy smile appeared on her face. She led Duo into the mansion.  
Miliardo took his place next to Heero, and frowned. "Have I missed something?" Heero shrugged, and stalked inside, but a faint emotion flickered in his eyes. Relief.  
Trowa sighed, and nodded to the doorway, and Miliardo nodded. They walked inside, and shut the door behind them.  
  
  
  
  
  
Usagi walks out onto the stage, "Luna P, tell the reader, why you took so long!!!"  
  
Luna P looks out, "Are u sure it's safe???"  
  
Usagi nods, and Luna P walks out wearily. "alright, i bruised my pinky nail by trying to shut a window. so my whole right hand went numb. yea it sucked. also, i had popped a vein i think it was, and i have these blood spots on the inside of my skin. so Gomen people. also, i want to start another story. but in order to do so, i need ur help couples."  
  
Usagi looks at Luna P, who is about to disappear behind the curtain. "Aren't you going to tell them what it is?"  
  
"What one is what?"  
  
Usagi rolls her eyes, "The one where Heero's like 18, and he just dropped out of the Preventers, since he was in it for like three years. And he tries to find a job, but no one will accept him, because of his background in the war. He moves, to colony L1, away from the pacifist bitch finally. He sees an ad in the paper, goes to a house, with two women, and their adopted child. He asks for a job, and is accepted. I'm the next door neighbor, who does yard work, for driving lessons..."  
  
Luna P nods, "Oh hai, that one. Yea, I wanted to know what kind of couples you'd like. If I ever could get around to writing it. You pick k!  
  
  
Heero/Usagi I'm sorry they are for sure, unless I can change it, and it would be,   
Heero/Haruka, you pick.  
  
Wufei/Ami  
Wufei/Hotoru, if so she will be older If not, then she will be young, about five or so.  
  
Duo/Minako  
Duo/Ami  
Duo/Makoto  
  
Trowa/Setsuna   
  
Quatre/Minako  
Quatre/Michiru, that is if Haruka ends up with Heero.  
Quatre/Makoto  
Quatre/Ami  
  
Miliardo/Makoto  
Miliardo/Michiru, if Haruka/Heero  
  
Rei/Duo  
Rei/Wufei  
Rei/Jadiete????  
  
if you can think of any others tell me alright. 


	14. Chapter fourteen

Luna P shouts from behind the curtains, "Long chapter peeps!!!"  
  
  
  
Chapter fourteen- 'Children of Time'  
  
The crashing of the sea, blocked out the sounds of the world around her. High above her was the glorious Earth shining brightly as a star in its peak of light.  
Towering over her, was the beautiful castle made of silver, shining like crystal. Large but graceful, it put the Earth's beauty to shame. All light colors, seemed to meld together as one splendid delicacy.  
Emotions seemed to jumble together, and hit her all at once. A red rose in it's full bloom, brought out the sadness of the world, as each petal began to fall, and disappear into the mist that slithered into the clearing of the woods she stood in.  
High above in the castle, a bright light flashed, as if trying to reach her, calling her to come. The urgency in the light, was so strong, it pulled her closer, and closer.  
A shadow loomed over her, and she looked up frightened of what she might find. A figure stood in the light, arms stretched out towards her. Her eyes swam with unshed tears, and a sob bubbled up from her throat. 'What do you want from me!'  
'Tell them!'  
She glanced left then right, fear prickling the back of her throat. She looked back at the light, as the shadow melted away. 'Tell them what!'  
She fell to her knees, and the mist rose around her. 'Leave me alone!' The sobs burst from deep within her throat, and her body shook. Tears spilled from her eyes, and she hugged herself.  
Quickly, the mist rose to her waist, and the intense heat of anger hit her in the face. She shuddered in fear, and whimpered, begging to be left alone. A shadow loomed over her again, and she looked up to the light. 'Leave me alone!'  
She could tell, even from here the figure shook their head, refusing to leave her in the world of nightmares. Arms stretched out to her again, and beckoned her to come.  
As the mist touched her breasts, she heard the roar of rage crackle in her ears, ordering her to stay. 'You're mine!'  
The bellow came from behind, startling her. She ducked her head, afraid to look behind her. The mist rose passed her face, and she couldn't see the light anymore. Darkness crept up from the corner of her eyes, and slowly she was being swallowed by it.   
Images swirled around in the mist, until she was trapped in a funnel. The petal sliced her flesh, as they touched her, and the light scorched her skin. The anger made her mind race in confusion, and the fear clutched her heart in a tight grip unwilling to let it go.   
Laughter echoed through the distance. A deep throaty laughter of pure evil, and it wrapped itself around her. She struggled, wanting to break free. Tears burst from her eyes, as she fought for the surface of the cyclone around her.  
As if gravity itself weighed her down, she fought to stand, to breath, to see the light once more. She wanted so much to go, to go to the light, where it felt safe and warm.  
The rage rung in her ears threatening to make her go insane, of the madness of it all, and she screamed.  
  
?????  
  
Somebody grabbed her shoulders, and shook her roughly. Her eyes snapped open, and the lamp light on the nightstand blinded her. Her eyes fell closed, and spots blotted the blackness beneath her eyelids.  
She opened her eyes again, this time looking away from the lamp, and into a pair of dark blue eyes. "Hey babe, are you okay?"  
She stared at him dumbly, still unable to place his face in her mind. All she could think about where the voices. Even now, they still whispered to her in her mind, beckoning her. She blinked, clearing her visions of the bright spots. She saw his dark hair, pulled back from his face; his dark violet, not blue eyes stared at her in concern. She nodded, remembering his question of her well being. "Hai I'm fine."  
He nodded, and pulled back. "I was walking by, to go to the kitchen, and I heard you scream. Scared the hell out of me. I thought you were dieing or something babe. Some dream?" She flushed, and sat up in the bed. She tugged the blankets up to her chin, and nodded numbly.  
She felt the tears threaten to fall, and she would have let them go, but some force, held them at bay. They rimmed her swollen eyes. Her bottom lip quivered. She felt as if her stomach had fallen out of her, and hit her toes, and her heart was stuck in her throat wanting out.  
He reached up, and wiped the about to slip past her unknown barriers. She looked at him, water blurring his handsome face. "Gomen nasasi Duo kun. Hai, I..."  
Duo sat down on the bed in front of her, and crossed his legs Indian style. He took her hands in his, and gave them a reassuring squeeze. "You can tell me if you want babe. Maybe...maybe if you do, you might feel better. I know it works for me. I told my ex girlfriend everything about my life, and it felt good to get the secrets off my chest, and into the air."  
"Ex?" She looked at his face, her tears beginning to dry up. "Yea, but we're still buds now. It's just, we grew up with each other, and she liked me, so I asked her out. We came to a conclusion, it wouldn't work out. I keep in touch with her now and then; tell her what up and down. We're each other's support."  
Usagi nodded, and freed one of her hand from his, and rubbed her eyes, like sleepy child would try to rub the sleep away. She dropped her hand, and stared at it. "Do you trust me?"  
The question, was way off base, it left Duo expressionless. He blinked, trying to focus on her out of the blue question. "Yea of course babe. Quatre trusts yea, hell Trowa does too. Plus, you're a nice person, and related to a pacifist, how could I not?"  
Usagi choked on her laughter, the bubbled from deep in her throat, escaping past her heart. "Artigato Duo chan. Alright, I'll start in the beginning I guess." Duo nodded, and grasped her free hand, and gave her a friendly smile. "All ears babe."  
Usagi nodded, and bowed her head, concentrating. "It begins, when I'm five. My Otosan, and Okaasan, and I, had come here, to visit Otooji, Obason, and my itoko. We were having such a wonderful time there, back where they lived. I can't remember it was so long ago. A huge house, out in the country, and it we had it all to ourselves. My family, and I.  
Relena and I were playing out on the swing; full of laughter, full of joy those were the good times. Free from the pain, the sorrow of wars, and free from chaos."  
Tears prickled at the corner of her eyes, but she narrowed her eyes, and tightened her fists, that had formed in Duo loose hold on them. He frowned slightly, but didn't speak. He knew, she would continue, when she was ready.  
"Otosan, and okaasan, had kept a dirty secret from everyone. Only because, they didn't want to worry anyone. Otosan was always busy working, and Okaasan was in and out of the healing place...I mean the hospital.  
I looked up from the swing, looking away from the flower Relena wanted to show me, that she had planted that spring herself, and took care of herself. She loved flowers back then."  
She bit the insides of her cheeks, and felt pain, and tasted the coppery iron taste of blood in her mouth. Duo's thumb brushed across her knuckles, as if the touch, would ease her rising pain, and anger. Still, he refused to speak, and refused to interrupt her. She would tell me.  
Usagi looked up, her eyes flickering to his face, and then they found a place on the wall, over his shoulder. They took on a far away look, and her eyes glazed with tears, and her nails drew blood from her palms.  
She inhaled deeply, and exhaled slowly. "My Okaasan...she was walking towards us. She looked so beautiful, to me; she was a hime, with beauty of a goddess like in fairy tails. My Otosan, was a soldier, who whisked her away from an evil man." She softly smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.  
"She was smiling, and waved towards us. I had hopped off the swing. It happened so fast. One minute, she blew a kiss to me, her eyes glowing with life, and the next she fell to the ground, and wasn't moving. My otosan was on the patio with my Otooji, and Obason. They heard me scream, and ran towards Okaasan. I was there first. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful. My otosan then took her away from me, and I never saw her again."  
Her voice cracked, and it took all her will, to keep from crying. She held her breath, fighting off the sob. "She was sick. I didn't know, no one did but Otosan. Otooji was mad, and so was Obason. They yelled at my otosan, and told his it was her fault; okaasan was in the healing place. I never saw Otooji, Obason, or my itoko again. I was never aloud to see my Okaasan, because she was too sick. I thought she had the flu, like I did. I was sick that week to, with the chills, coughs, and fever. It hurt to go to the bathroom, and it hurt to eat. Otosan was so busy; he never knew I was even sick. A lady named Une took care of me; she was a good friend to one of my Otosan's friend.  
One day, Une took me to the healing place, to see if maybe I had more than just the flu. I had been sick for a week, and it was getting worst. Sometimes, I could barely see, and other times, I couldn't talk.  
The doctor said, I had a bad flu. And it worst, happened when I caught a cold. Une, and the doctor, left me alone in the room, to talk privately. I snuck out, and went to find my okaasan. I had a flower, one of her favorites, I lilac, she loved them so much."  
Usagi sighed, and dropped her gaze again. "I asked the nurse at this tall counter, if I could give my Okaasan a flower, and a kiss before I went home. She asked my last name, and I told her. She led me to the room, and walked out, but she told me to come out into the hall when I was done.  
I walked up to the huge white bed, and climbed onto this chair. I stared at my okaasan, but it wasn't her. She didn't look beautiful, or peaceful anymore. Her face was so white, and she had these tubes in her arms. I knew I wasn't supposed to touch her, but my heart begged me to. I kissed her cheek, and rubbed her hand, that laid at her side.  
She opened her eyes, and looked dazed and not really awake. I felt awful, that I wok her up, so I held up the flower for her. She looked at me, and smiled. She took the flower, even though she could barely lift her arm. 'Are you coming home soon okaasan?'"  
Usagi choked on her sob, and jerked her hands from Duos grip, to burry her face in them. " 'Usa love, tell me a story.' She looked so tired, and like I did every night, when she came to tuck me in, I told her a story instead of her telling me one. 'Usa love, tell me a story.'" Usagi sobbed, and cried out in denial, as if the words held too much of truth, as if she didn't want to know that it happened.  
"She stared at me, with her pretty eyes, my eyes, and she looked so strained, to even look at me. 'Usa love, take care of Otosan. I love you.'" Duo watched her, as she lifted her head, to stare at the wall, tears coursing down her cheek. She sighed slowly. "Her finer touched my cheek, before he hand fell, and the machine next to me, went off with this long dead tone. I stared down at my Okaasan, her eyes staring at me, with no life. I couldn't think, but I knew she was gone. She looked so peaceful, so happy, and relaxed. She wasn't sick anymore."  
Duo pulled Usagi into a tight hug, and rubbed her back soothingly, but she didn't cry, not anymore. She started to feel better. "I saw the nurse come in, and then I saw the floor near the chair I was standing on. The last thing remember seeing, was the flower lying on the floor in front of me."  
Duo pulled away from her, and stared at her face. "You had the same disease, I mean, that's what your mother died of?" Usagi nodded, and leaned against the headboard. Duo crawled next to her, and sat down at her side. Usagi rested her head on his shoulder, and sighed. "Hai. Otosan, put me in an incubator, so that the disease wouldn't get worst. It took him ten years to find the cure." "Ten years? Shinigami, how'd you learn everything in what a few months???"  
Usagi briefly smiled, and replied, "A computer fed information into my brain as I slept. Sort of like going to school, but only my brain goes, and absorbs everything. But otosan left a few things out." "Do you feel better Usagi?" "Hai, much. Artigato for listening Duo chan."  
"Ready to go to the fair?"  
"Will we have fun?"  
"Yea of course babe. But, we have to take a few kids from the orphanage with us, I promised them." Usagi nodded, "I don't mind. I'll meet you downstairs in a few minutes. I need to take a shower, and change."  
Duo nodded, and climbed off the bed. He had been nicely kicked out of the room, but even though it was coated with nice words, it still stung. He walked to the door, glanced at her briefly, before he slipped out of the room. He had heard many sad stories, hell his was one of its own, and no fairy tale ending there.  
She was five, when she lost her mothers. She was just a child, when her childhood was stripped away from her, before she could enjoy it. She lost everything so young, and slept through her years of growing up, and enjoyment. Where was God's help in that? That's why he lost faith in God, and that's why, he had lost faith in the church. God was never there for people; people were there for people, but not God. (Gomen, for you God believers!!!! I don't hate god, and I know I shunned him, but Duo does not believe in god, because of his past. If you don't know his past, you'll learn in the up coming chapters).  
Duo walked down the hallway, following it till it led him the staircase that would lead him to the second level. He slowly descended down slowly, his hands stuffed into his pockets. His heart felt as if it had dropped to his knees, and was unable to get up. He had heard a lot of sad tales, but Usagi's touched him the most. She never got the chance, to cope with the lost, or sort through her emotions. and the guys weren't helping, by throwing themselves at her.  
He vowed right now, as he tucked away his feelings, that he would be her friend, and would be there for her.  
He made it to the second level, and had turned towards the entry hall, when someone entered the large ballroom, with hard heels. "Duo!" He nearly, forgot to breath, and could have sworn his heart stopped. He turned, glancing around, to see if her heard correctly. But before he could spot Heero, something came up from his side, and took hold of his arm. "Good morning Duo kun."  
He looked down, to see Relena, and nearly fell over in shock. "Relena!! What are you doing, I thought you like Hee man???" He was desperate, hoping she would let him go, so he could flee. "Iie silly. I was wondering, if you'd like to go out for breakfast?"  
Duo blinked, and wondered what the hell happened to the real Relena. This one was more civil, less clingy, but energetic all in one. And something about her, just didn't fit right on her face. "Uh, sorry Relena. I already asked Usagi, if she'd go to the fair with me, and with a couple kids from the orphanage."  
Relena let him go, "Oh how sweet of you. Artigato, for caring for Usagi Duo kun, I really appreciate it. Go right ahead. We'll go have breakfast tomorrow, if you want?" Duo nodded, slowly, "Yea sure, I guess." She smiled brightly, "Great. Here I'll ask Peagan, to drive you two to the orphanage, and the fair grounds. So that way, you don't have to pay for Takushi service." Duo was about to protest, but Relena waved her hand, "Iie, it's the least I can do for my itoko. Now you take care of her okay." He nodded, before she skipped away happily, humming a tune he didn't recognize. Duo watched her go, and shook his head slowly, "Crazy."  
"Who is?"  
He turned around, to see Usagi standing behind him. "Wow that was quick. I didn't expect to see you for another thirty minutes at least." Usagi rolled her eyes, "Come on, lets go." She grabbed him by the arm, and literally drugged him out of the mansion, to the black limo waiting for them.  
"What happened to the limo?" Usagi looked at Peagan, who replied, "Relena sama, asked for it to have a paint job. She said, she was tired of pink." Usagi nodded, "Alright." She slid inside, and Duo looked at the limo closely. "But I thought she loved it?" Peagan shrugged, "So did I. But I guess, with her growing older, she grows out of those sort of things." Duo slid into the back seat next to Usagi, and Peagan shut the door. Peagan rounded the car, and slid into the driver seat.  
"Where to Mr. Maxwell?"  
"Duo please. Um, the old orphanage on Pine street. Do you know?" Peagan nodded, "yes of coarse I do. I know it very well in fact. We'll be there in less then ten minutes."  
Duo nodded, and sat back in his seat. He glanced at Usagi, and shook his head. She wasn't the same sad girl, he had been holding in her room, minutes before. She changed while she had taken a shower and changed. Her smile reached her eyes again.  
She smiled at him, her eyes glowing with happiness. As she smiled back, he reminded himself.  
He would tuck away his feeling for her, and would be her friend, because that was what she needed most.  
  
?????  
  
The limo pulled over to the side of the road, and Peagan climbed out. He walked to the back seat door, and opened it. Usagi climbed out first, with Duo right behind her.  
Usagi looked up at the tall building, and complimented on how old, but beautiful it looked.  
Duo took her hand, and led her to the doors to the building. He opened the door for her, and let her enter first. He followed in right behind her. Instantly, he was bombarded by the familiar smells, that he had grown used to when he had been here. Walking next to Usagi, he walked through the house, finding it empty.  
Since the sun was out, he knew all the kids, would be outside. He opened the back door, and the two, were hit by the shouts of little kids, and cries of babies. Adults scurried back and forth, trying to take care of both.  
Usagi looked around at all the children. While she watched them all, Duo dropped his gaze, to the group of nine children hanging around the jungle gym. They had arrived barely a week earlier, but had latched onto his quickly. They had called him...  
"Otooji Duo!!!!"  
It made his heart flutter slightly at their cries of joy, when he came to visit.  
Usagi looked up, just as a herd of ten children raced towards Duo, their arms open wide. They enveloped him in a bear hug. She heard his laughter, and Usagi couldn't help but smile. The children pulled back, and Duo pointed towards her. "Hey kids, meet a friend of mine. This is Usagi; she's going to the fair with us. Usagi meet the new kids on the block."  
Usagi giggled slightly, and waved, "hey there." The kids were silent, as they stared at her. Their eyes seemed to stare straight through her soul, as if they were questioning her silently.  
Duo slapped on a grin, "She's a nice person, so I expect you to treat her good. If you don't you don't go to the fair. Now introduce yourselves to her."  
Usagi knelt down, as the youngest of the group stepped forward. The child had light blond hair, with strands of silver. It was pulled back into a high bun on her head. Curly strands, fell from in front of her ears. Thick bangs fell over a small forehead, and formed a heart shape, much like Usagi's hair. Her eyes were azure in color, sapphire stones, filled with innocence, and joy.  
She was small, 3'2, and looked around the age of 4. She was cute, with a button nose, and pale skin. In some way, she reminded Usagi of Quatre.  
Usagi smiled, and shook the child's small hand. The little girl was dressed in a beige pleated skirt that came nowhere near her knees, and a white sailor shirt, with a beige collar, and a large bow in front, and a pair of flat black dress shoes.  
"Hello Usagi san, my name is Kigoi Sabaku."  
Instantly, Usagi fell in love with her. Her voice, sounded so innocent, so full of life. "Call me Usagi chan, Sabaku chan." The little girl grinned, "Hai, then call me Saba chan."  
Usagi nodded, and watched as the little girl stepped back. A few of the boys around her, glared at her. Usagi frowned, but it disappeared, when a boy stepped forward.  
He was tall, maybe 4'8, and at least 6 years old. He was slim, and handsome, even at such a young age. He was dressed in beige pants that fit loosely on his long legs. A clean crisp white sailor shirt, with a white folded down collar. On his feet, were a pair of boys dress shoes.  
He looked sophisticated, and well educated. He held himself well, but his eyes drooped to the ground at his feet. His eyes were the same as the girl before him. But his hair, was honey blond, cut short, but loose in the back. His bangs were long, and fell into his eyes, mostly his right eye.  
He was silent, and held an air of shyness, but innocent all together.  
Usagi reached up, and lifted his chin. His gaze met hers, and they looked so calm, so sad. His skin was lightly tan, and smooth against her fingers. "Hey there. What's your name?" She stared at him, but he didn't reply. She smiled non-the less.  
Duo cleared his throat. "Sorry Usagi. Sairensu doesn't talk much." Usagi nodded, but didn't look away from the boys face. "It's a pleasure to meet such a fine young man." She noticed his cheeks flush, and she kissed his cheek. "Maybe in time, you'll talk to me on your own."  
The boy pulled away from her, and stepped behind Sabaku. His gaze fell to his feet, and he didn't move, even though his eyes still watched her.  
Next, two boys stepped forward. They were glaring at each other from the corner of their eyes, but didn't speak.  
The one of the left was taller than the other. He was about 4'8, and about 9 years old. Dark skin, a nice tan, and already had muscles, which came to a surprise to Usagi. His hair was cut short in the back, with long bangs. His hair was unruly, and slightly shaggy golden blonde locks. His eyes were dark, and the color, reminded her of someone. Who, she could place. But the color was blue, but they were so dark.  
He was dressed comfortable, with black stretchy shorts that reached to his calves, and a long loose fitting dark blue shirt. The sleeves reached midway to his elbows, and they hung off his arms. Black knuckle gloves, leaving his fingers bare. Black combat boots, and blue socks, that matched his shirt.  
The second boy, was short by a few inches, maybe 4'3 and as old as Sairensu. He was built, like the other boy, even though he was so young. His hair was long, but pulled back by an orange bandana. His bangs fell over a long forehead, and into his dark obsidian eyes.  
He was dressed with taste, and looked comfortable in the outfit. Light blue pants, that didn't quite reach his ankles, and hugged his legs tightly at the end of the legs. Dark color socks rumpled up, and black sneakers. A chain hung loosely from his pants. A red shirt, tucked in, but still fit loosely on him. The sleeve reached about his elbows. Black knuckle glove, like the other boy wore, and he wore a blue backpack on his back.  
The first boy frowned slightly, looking Usagi up and down. He was distant; she could see that in his dark eyes. Then suddenly, he grinned, nearly knocking Usagi off her feet. His grin, would defiantly swoon girls, when he got older. He held out his hand, "Keisotsu Junsei. But call me Jun."  
Usagi took his hand, and felt his firm grip, before he shook her hand. "Nice to meet you Jun chan." He nodded, and let her hand go, before stepping back. Instantly, the grin vanished, and a frown appeared on his face once more.  
Usagi looked at the second boy. He looked uncaringly at her, as if she were the dirt under his feet. He spat out, "Ryuujin Kojou." He then stepped back, and crossed his arms over his chest.  
Duo scowled, "Jou, be nice to Usagi." The boy rolled his eyes. Usagi looked up at Duo, "Don't worry Duo chan. He can be rude if he wants, I don't mind."  
The boy grunted, but a flush appeared on his cheeks, only making him angry for his weakness.  
Usagi stood up, her legs groaning as she did so. She looked at the group of kids. She couldn't help but smile at them. So young, and full of life. She wished she could have her childhood back. Usagi inhaled deeply, trying to hide the pain.  
Something took a hold of her shirt, and gave a good jerk. She blinked, and looked down, to only see a mop of golden curls. "Well hello there." The head lifted, and Usagi stared into familiar sapphire blue eyes. She was handsome. The little girl, looked like a china doll, which had been taken outside to play with. A smudge of dirt marred her pale cheek. In her short page buy style mop of golden curls, were specks of fine gravel. She was dressed in a plain white sundress, with a sunflower on the bosom, and white dress shoes. The little girl was no more than 3'5, and at the most 5 years old.  
"I'm Kasei Okibi."  
The little girl let Usagi go, and bounded back, to stand next to Junsei.  
Three more took a step forward. They looked like they were the best of friends, or the two 7 year olds were protecting the 5 year old.  
The little boy in between the older boy and girl, reminded her of herself. He looked at her, with big blue eyes, full of innocence, joy, and eagerness. Usagi smiled, causing the little boy to grin back. His short silvery white hair, framed his face, and looked soft to the touch. She was dressed in black shorts, and a white sailor shirt, with a black collar, and black sneakers. He was average in size 3'8. Usagi knew, he'd be a lady killer, by the time he turned 15.  
The girl to his right was 7 years old, and 4'4. She had long dirty blonde hair, pulled back into a thick braid. And she had green eyes, which stood out from all the blue-eyed children. She was dressed in baggy black jeans, a red short sleeve shirt, and red sneakers. Bracelets on her wrists, and a necklace hanging from her neck.  
The 7-year-old boy wasn't much taller than the girl, maybe an inch at the most. He stood out among the children with thick brown hair, which was pulled back into a Chinese type ponytail. His eyes stared at her, much like the girl, but his were brown in color. The little boy wasn't dressed like the girl; instead, he wore a black turtleneck, and tan pants, the fit loosely around the legs, and black dress shoes.  
The girl cleared her throat taking authority Usagi could only assume. "I'm Suisei Koorimizu. But call me Koori." She then pointed to the little boy holding her hand, "This is Kinsei Suteki."  
Before Koori, could continue, the last boy added quickly, more like in a rush, "Mokusei Ikazuchi. Call me Zuchi."  
Usagi nodded, and the group stepped back. Usagi looked back at Duo, who was still staring at the kids, as if in waiting. Usagi glanced back all the kids, and noticed in the back of the group, a girl sitting on the floor. She looked up, as if she felt Usagi's gaze.  
Magenta eyes widen in fear, as if in fear of recognition. The children parted, and Usagi noted, that the girl was much older than the others. Pale but fair skin, and about 4'10, and about 13 years old. She was the oldest, and tallest by far. She had cotton pink hair, pulled up into cone buns on her head, with pigtails flowing down to her waist.  
She was dressed neatly, in a blue sailor shirt, collar, with a white trim, and a blue mini shirt. There was a large red bow on the front of her shirt, and she wore black dress shoes. Usagi smiled at her, "Hey there."  
The girl looked away. Duo frowned, "Sorry, Usa isn't usually shy. Usa please stand up." She did, and bowed to Usagi, "Chiba Chibi Usa." Usagi bowed as well, "Its nice to meet you, all of you in fact. Now who wants to go to the fair!!!!"  
The kids shouted with praise, and Duo and Usagi led them to the limo. All the kids climbed in, and Usagi and Duo sat up front. The limo pulled away from the curb, and head for the fair, where they would spend a day of fun. 


	15. Chapter fifteen

Luna P walks out, and waves, 'Luna P here, I have to warn you. In here, I added a little something that should have been put in chapter one but as you can tell it's a little late for that. Sorry this took so long to get out, but I was a little sad, that chapter fourteen didn't do so well. But I wont let that get me down, because I like this plot, and I like this story.   
Yes my grammar and spelling sucks, but no one's perfect. I also wanted say thank you for all of you who have reviewed for this story. Especially Firefly Princess, who had reviewed for every chapter so far, thank you so much! Well gotta go bye bye!' Turns, and leaves, after waving to everyone again.  
  
  
  
Chapter fifteen- 'Fair or Fare'  
  
The limo pulled up in front of the gate to the fair. The kids were bustling with eagerness, not wanting to wait to go on ride.  
Duo turned in his seat, to look at the kids in the back. They were about ready to jump out, and race to the line, before it got too long. "Okay gang, this is it. Here's your test, to show what good kids you are. Now lets go have fun."  
Usagi couldn't help but giggle, at the front door, and the back door swung open, and the kids leaped out.  
She shook her head, and climbed out. She leaned back down. "Bye Peagan. I'll call, when we want to come home alright?" He nodded, and patted her hand. "Your mother was such a wonderful person Usagi. And everyday, you're growing up more like her. Don't ever change." Usagi nodded, and kissed his cheek. "You're a sweet man Peagan. Take care."  
She pulled out, and waved briskly, before she shut the door. The limo pulled out, and headed for the highway.  
"Miss Usagi chan!!!" Usagi looked over, to see Sabaku." Usagi nodded, and walked towards the small little child. "Where is everyone Saba chan?" The little girl giggled, and pointed to the line for tickets.  
Usagi looked up, and couldn't help but burst out laughing. Duo had beaten all the kids to the line, and was doing a victory dance, while the kids just grumbled.  
"Lets go join them." The little girl nodded, and took Usagi's hand. She tugged Usagi along, helping her quicken her pace to the line. By the time they made it, Duo was up, and was buying the bracelets.  
Usagi walked up to him, leaving Sabaku with the kids. "Where'd you get all this money?" She looked at all the fresh crisp twenty-dollar bills. Duo grinned, "Quatre of course." "How much is there?" Duo slapped on a goofy grin, "About a grand I think." Usagi gasped, "Duo, that's Quattre's money!!"  
Duo nodded, "Yea, and can you believe the guy gave it to me? He's such a cool dude. And little too nice at times, but man, I love him." Duo nodded to the man, when he gave him the bracelets. "Thanks man." He walked from the booth, and the kids followed him. Usagi sighed, and stood behind the kids, standing next to Sairensu.  
Duo handed out the bracelets to all the kids, and put them on all of them. He then put on his own, and gave the last one to Usagi. "Alright, so where do we want to go first?"  
Usagi looked around, "Maybe we should split up into threes. Duo, you take three kids, I'll take three, and Chibi Usa, you can take the last two. How does that sound?"  
Duo frowned slightly, "I got a better idea." Usagi raised a single eyebrow, "You do?" Duo glared at her, "Yea, I do. If your 6 and up, stand over there." Duo pointed near a bench.  
Ryuujin, and Junsei stood next to each other, and where the first ones to the bench. Sairensu was next, followed by Chibi Usa. Ikazuchi, and Koorimizu were the last to join the group near the bench. Usagi shrugged, and walked over to the group.  
Duo grinned. "Alright from that group, pick a person, a partner."  
Ryuujin, and Junsei broke off from the large group. Ikazuchi and Koorimizu also broke off from the group. Duo stated, "Usagi, you'll be my partner." Usagi crossed her arms, "Maybe I don't want to. Maybe I want to be Sairensu's partner."  
Duo frowned, and looked at Sairensu, and waited for the boy to reply.  
Sairensu blushed, and looked at Usagi from the corner of his eyes. Usagi smiled, "Then it's settled. Chibi chan, you can be Duo's partner." Usagi linked arms with Sairensu, and took hold of his hand.  
Duo sighed, "Alright, but then you take with you Sabaku. I'll take Okibi. Zuchi, take Suteki alright." The boy nodded, and took Suteki's hand in his. Koorimizu took the small boys other hand.  
Sabaku leaped into Usagi's arms, and hugged her tightly. Sairensu was still flushed, and held his gaze to the floor. Usagi waved to the two groups, and stated eagerly, "Well we're going this way. Come on Sairensu!" She started towards the Farris wheel. She went into the line, and asked, "So which rides do we want to go on first?" Sabaku smiled, "Roller coaster."  
Usagi looked at the little girl, "The roller coaster, alright, we'll go on that next. Where is it?" Sabaku pointed to the ride, that went 40 feet into the air, with twists turns, and loops. Usagi paled at the sight of it. "That?"  
"Ticket!" Usagi jerked her gaze to the man operating the ride. She held up her wrist, and her nodded. Usagi walked past the gate with Sairensu right behind her. They were led to on of the carts, and locked into the seat.  
Sabaku held onto the bar in front of her, "Ride!!! Ride!!!" Sairensu crossed his arms over his chest, and leaned back. Usagi held onto the bar, and leaned over, as the ride started. "Wow! You can see part of the Cinq kingdom. Sairensu, isn't this great???" She turned her head, her gaze falling on him. He just stared back at her. it took a few seconds, but he finally nodded. The Farris wheel rotated around, never stopping, but moving with great speed. Usagi threw up her hands, and squealed with delight.  
Sabaku's hair flew up around her face, and her face lit up with a bright smile. She threw up her hands and burst out into a fit of giggles.  
Sairensu stared at her, his mind flying through every mental thought that floated into his brain. 'Maybe he is right?'  
  
?????  
  
Duo looked at Chibi Usa then at Okibi. Chibi Usa was watching all the people wandering around the grounds. Okibi was holding Chibi Usa's hand tightly in hers. Okibi looked up at Chibi Usa, and tugged her arm in a jerking manner. "Can we go on a ride now Usa chan?"  
Chibi Usa looked down at Okibi, and nodded, "Hai Okibi chan we can. Which one would you like to go on?"  
Okibi tugged her hand out of Chibi Usa's, and glanced around. Her bright eyes fleetingly bounced around from one to the other. "That one!" Chibi Usa looked up, to the ride Okibi pointed at with enthusiasm. The Merry-Go-Round.  
Duo looked at the ride, and gapped. "No way, I am not going on that ride! You can't make me!!!!" Chibi Usa, and Okibi both look at Duo impishly.   
  
?????  
  
They walked through the prongs of games slowly leisurely. They did not link hands, or even come into contact with one or the other. They just walked, as if they didn't know each other, but still they walked at the same pace, slow and easy. They were a relaxed duo, without a care in the world at what happened around them.  
The tallest lightly scanned the heads of the people, running from game to game.  
The shorter one glanced from one face to the other, studying the groups, as they went on rides, or bought food.  
The tall one, reached up, and all the women watching awed, and froze, their heart swelling in their eyes. He flicked his hair off his shoulder, and women fell over in love with his beauty. He could only smirk with satisfaction. Built like a football player, dressed like an elegant business going casual, and the looks of a god, described the man that walked calmly through the crowded fairgrounds.  
His partner, a head shorter than him, but just as lovely, had the brains of a genius. He was short, but handsome, with the looks of a model, the built of a runner, and dressed just as elegantly casual as the taller guy. While the taller man wore contacts, that second didn't hide that fact that he wore glasses. But the small rimmed bifocals gave him more of an appeal to women he passed.  
He rubbed the back of his neck, casually tugging a loose strand of curled hair behind his ear, making women swoon with lust. He rolled his eyes, and looked up at his partner, "So my Neanderthal giant, see anything over the prong of heads?"  
The taller one looked down, and smirked, "No I don't Doctor Z..." he frowned, looking at a familiar head. Even though it was the back of it, he could still recognize the person behind the mass of thick long hair. "Something wrong?"  
He narrowed his eyes, "Yes, over there, near the Farris Wheel. Standing in line near the front. He's looking up at a certain cart."  
His partner sighed, and muttered something under his breath. He glanced at the Farris wheel behind the glasses, his dark eyes roaming over the heads. A person moved into his view, but he couldn't get the tingle out of his stomach. 'It can't be...'  
He searched over the heads that blocked his view, even though he was 6'1. Finally the balding man ticked him off enough that he marched forward, and pushed passed him. He may have ticked off the 60-year-old grandpa, and upset the child in his arms, but he didn't give a damn at the moment. He searched the line again, but the Farris wheel had loaded its last group, and was starting to go again. And the man he thought he had seen was gone.  
He cursed under his breath, but his partner took his side. "Well?" "I didn't get the chance dammit."  
The taller one looked at his partner, "But does that matter, if you saw him or not? You know don't you, just like I do?" The shorter man cursed darkly, "Yes dammit. Why is he here? I thought he died!"  
The taller man touched his partner's arm, "we all did, and look what happened to us, to her. It was only a matter of time before they all." The shorter one shook the hand off, "I know Kunzite! But I didn't do all this work, just to have that playboy ruin it all. And I wont let the others ruin it either." Kunzite chuckled, his straight white hair falling into his light blue eyes. "Work? What work? We haven't done anything but watched Zoi. And that's all we can do." "I don't wan that to be all we can do! Its about time, we took this into our own hands for once."  
Kunzite smirked, "Awe, it's about time my friend. Come; let's visit an old friend. Then we'll figure out why he is here."  
The shorter man nodded, "Fine." With that said, he followed his partner out, his anger slowly depleting from within, and out into the air of laughter, happiness and love.  
  
?????  
  
He sat alone in his room. His back rested against the headboard to his bed, his head bowed low. His eyes glared firmly at his hands that rested in his lap. He had finally found the time to think alone without interruptions, but as he sat alone, he couldn't concentrate.  
His room was plagued with silence, the curtains drawn, and shadows played over his features. The air was cool, natural, with the fall air outside his window, outside and beyond the walls that locked him into this room. A room of solitude, of loneness, and damness.  
He had never had anything more than that, except for one time, when a desperate man asked for his help.  
The man had been one of science, a general of an organization that had gone against his code. Against what he believed in. He had denied helping, refused, and threaten to kill the scientist, the general, and the father to a child.  
He had looked into the man's eyes, and saw determination, and need so grate in his eyes, that it burned him. And when he looked away, he saw the tomb. It was a holding place, where a child had grown up her whole life in. He had almost refused again, but thinking of that five year old, growing up inside a tank, never seeing the light day, the dark night, the moon, the stars, not even breath. She would have died in that tank, without even the chance to live.  
So he had let the scientist, take his blood, to examine him, hook him up to the tank, to help stable her for the procedure. He had felt her heart, heard her breath, but couldn't see her face, or who she was. But it felt right, lying there near the tank, as the man took so much of his blood, that it made him dizzy. But it was a good kind, he had felt proud, and happy, that he had been able for once in his life, he saved an innocent.  
But since that mission to infiltrate the base, gather information, and destroy the evidence he had been there, he began to dream. Never in his life, did her ever such a vivid dream, not even as a child, or growing up. The dream held so much emotion, that it was over whelming. He found it hard to breath.  
The screams, were the most vivid of the dream, and even now, he could still hear them. In the room, surrounded by darkness, the screams of pain, fear, and desolation, echoed into his ears, plaguing his mind, clouding his thoughts. They tore at his sore, ripped at his heart, and burst his eardrums. The sound of her screams held so much, that it hurt, that he couldn't help her. Over and over, her watched her from high above, as she fought to get away. He could only stand, and watch as the darkness tore her limb by limb, slowly killing her, only leaving the outer shell. He had met her eyes countless of times, and saw the recognition, the fear, the passion, and the misery trapped in her dark depth.  
Cursing, he climbed off the bed, and slowly walked across the room, to the small square bathroom. He leaned against the counter, and gripped the edges tightly. The dreams ran through his mind, even though he could remember them well enough to put them to words, he could still see her, and the images of her. She was alone, like him, and hiding the pain, like he did.  
When the dream had first come, he thought she was his inner child. He hadn't told a soul, but believed it. But since the night he arrived, he would wake up with a start in bed, but he could still hear her cries. But they were real, and he had been curious enough, to see whom, but didn't dare to leave his room. His eyes would be streaked with tears, his face flush, sweat dripping from his forehead. His clothes ratted around his body, the sheets tossed to the floor, the pillow thrown across the room. The dream distracted him, day and night, plaguing him with thoughts he wished he never had to face.  
Who was the girl in his dreams? And why did she always beg him for help, when he could barely help himself?  
He looked up into the mirror, and scowled. Another long day, and night still had yet to come. He hadn't had a peaceful night sleep since they began. Turning away from the mirror, he walked back into the room. He plopped down on the messy bed, and pulled out file from the pillowcase covering his pillow. He opened it, and searched through the contents.  
Inside was a photo of a young woman, in her late twenties. She was very beautiful, with an oval face, and very classical. Her hair was blond, and very long spilling down her back in loose waves. No bangs, to cover her small forehead, just a flow dark golden thick silk. Her azure, blue eyes wide, heavy lidded and thickly lashed, were bright and full of life. Her nose was perfectly short and straight. Her lips red with paint lush and full, forming into a pout, as she face an invisible character in front of her, holding the camera he could only assume. Her eyebrows were full and thick, but light. Her body was thin, but not overly so, and held curves. She had been dressed in a white shirt, and faded hip huggers, and a belt. A jean jacket draped over her shoulder. Her skin was fair and lightly tan.  
He studied the picture, before turning it over. It had been taken the day before she had been emitted into the hospital in Japan. It had been her university; she had been 25 and married for six years with her brother's best friend. She had a daughter. The only picture he had of the girl, was a baby picture.  
And from what the picture show, he couldn't match her to anyone he knew. The scientist, husband and father, wasn't the type you'd think would end up with Miss Universe. He was tall lengthy, with dark brown hair, nicely cut, and glasses to cover the bourbon brown eyes. He had the body of a runner, long legs and arms, big feet and hands. He was dressed in his lab coat, holding his newborn child in his arm, sitting next to the tired, but loving wife.  
The last picture he had, was one of the late wife of Kenji Tsukino, Ikuko Tsukino. She had passed away in her hospital bed, and had died in front of her five-year-old child, who had disappeared ever since.  
And then, he was sent on a mission, to gather information, on an attack on the Cinq Kingdom. He had run into Kenji Tsukino, who was intent on killing Relena Peacecraft. And he had saved the old man's child, who had been in an incubator of ten years. Slowly things began to fit together, but something was still missing.  
Shaking his head, he tossed the folder aside on the bed, and laid back. He glanced at the clock. Duo had promised to bring the girl back by ten. He frowned; it was only eleven in the morning. He closed his eyes, to relax his mind, but what he didn't expect to fall into a deep sleep.  
  
?????  
  
The Farris wheel had long been over, and Usagi had sent Sairensu and Sabaku out to get cotton candy with the left over money Usagi had from her shopping spree the other day.  
She had seen Chibi Usa, and Okibi from the corner of her eyes, and interested followed close behind. What she found was the cutest sight ever. Okibi was sitting lady like on a black stallion. The head had been thrown back, the reins whipping the air. The black mane swaying in an imaginable breeze. The saddle was dark bourbon brown, with red trim, and gold buttons for decoration.  
Duo sat beside Okibi, on another black horse similar to the one she rode. His was more relaxed, the head down, as if ready to race it competitor. The tail had been whipped out behind it flowing in the air.   
Duo sat on the leather saddle; his arms crossed over his chest, and he was frowning.  
Usagi grinned, and raced towards them. The leaned over the gate, and waved at them. "Hey Duo chan!" He looked up, at the sound of his name. His dark eyes landed on the blond, and he instantly grinned. Suddenly the Merry-Go-Round jerked, nearly throwing Duos off the horse. He gripped the pole in front of him, as the ride began. Music surrounded them, and filled the air, with its pathetic tunes.  
Usagi sighed, and turned around she glanced around the fair grounds, searched for Sairensu, and Sabaku. She spotted the two near the bouncing castle. Sabaku, was inside flying around, and hitting the walls. she was having a grand time, with Sairensu watching her. "Usagi!" Usagi turned to see Okibi bouncing around, and full of giggles. She broke out in a grin, and clapped her hands together. "Go Okibi chan!!!"  
Something brushed up against her, making her uncomfortable. She straightened up, and turned around. "I'm sorry Miss. Someone bumped into me." Usagi absently nodded, as she stared into bourbon brown eyes, and thick chestnut brown hair, that fell in waves loosely down his back, reaching to his waist. He was dressed elegantly, in black slacks, and a sleek green dress shirt, that clung to his well-developed chest. His body reminded her of a football player, well built, and strong looking with powerful arms and legs.  
He flashed her a grin, causing her insides to flop inside her. "It's alright, you just startled me...that's all." He nodded, and took he hand, "Again I'm sorry Miss. My name is Nephrite." Usagi smiled, and shook his hand, "Usagi." He stilled her hand, and brought it to his lips, and kissed her knuckles.  
Usagi stared at him wide eyed with embarrassment, "Wha...What are you doing?" He grinned up at her, "Showing respect to a lovely lady."   
"Hey leave her alone!"  
Sairensu burst through between them, and kept Usagi behind him. Usagi blinked in surprise, and stared down at Sairensu as if he'd grown another head. He had spoken, but his voice was so cold. She had heard that voice before, from somewhere.  
He had taken a defensive stance, one that could easily, and swiftly slide into a fighting stance if needed. His eyes held hatred to the man, who had touched Usagi.   
Suddenly Kojou, and Junsei appeared next to him. They held the same pose, both their eyes glaring at the taller and older man, who most likely could out weigh them, and beat them up easily.  
The man frowned slightly at them, but looked up at Usagi. "Looks like you have a little fan club here miss Usagi." Usagi blinked, and looked at him. "Uh..." She looked down at the three heads that held her back from the man who had kissed her hand. Who had made her feel embarrassed, and slightly uncomfortable.   
She shook her head, "Where's Saba chan?" Usagi whirled around, her eyes flying through the crowd. "Sairensu, how could you just..."  
"Usagi!" The girl came flying out of the crowd, and jumped into her arms. "I miss you." Usagi hugged the girl tightly in her arms, and blinked back the threatening tears. "Saba chan, you made me worried. I thought you were gone." The little girl shook her head, "No, Sairensu took me out of the bouncy ride. He told me you were in twouble."  
The little girl bit her lip, and looked at the man behind Usagi. He was frowning at all the kids, and looked ready to leave. "You look like Zuchi!" He scowled slightly, and paid her now heed. "Well I better go. It was nice meeting you Miss Usagi." With that, he left with a wave of his hand. Usagi turned around, and looked at Sabaku's face.  
Duo, and Okibi came up to them. "Who was that Usagi?" Usagi glanced at him, "he said his name was Nephrite." Duo nodded, and looked at Sabaku. She was biting her lower lip nervously.  
In fact, all the kids' demeanor had changed since he introduced Usagi to them. Now he just had to figure out, if it was for the better.  
  
?????  
  
The drive home was a long one. After dropping off the kids, and tucking them into the bed at the orphanage, the clock had already struck midnight.  
Usagi had fallen asleep in the back seat, while Duo sat up front with Peagan, and talked with the older man about Usagi's past. From the old man, he learned nothing more than what Usagi had told him.  
When the limo pulled to a stop, in front of the Winner Mansion, Usagi's eyes, had already snapped open, and she was sitting up before Duo got to her door. She slid out tiredly, stretching her arms over her head. Without Duo's help, she trudged up the stairs slowly, and slipped inside the mansion. Duo was still out at the car, trying to collect all the prizes he had won in the games. He had spent $50 on game, and about $110 for the bracelets.  
Usagi left the door open behind her, and made her way up the flight of stairs. She swayed on her feet, and wondered if it was the days events, that made her nauseated, and slightly light headed. Her stomach seemed to flop inside her, and roll around uncomfortable. She stopped halfway up the stairs, and looked up.  
Her vision swam before her eyes, and all at once the ground tilted, and she felt as if she was going to fall. She gripped the railing, hoping it was just the hotdog she had, before going on the tilt-o-whirl, or the cotton candy before going on the graviton. Or maybe the chocolate cream pie, from the eating contest she had stolen, instead of racing against everyone else, and enjoyed it slowly and savored every bite, before Junsei talked her into going on the Star Trooper, that had seemed a little to fast, and open air for her.   
She held onto the post, and slid down onto her butt, till she was sitting on the staircase. She could barely breath, and her lungs felt like they would burst open, if she inhaled too deep. Her lungs burned, begging for air, but each time she tried, they ached.  
She gagged, coughing in fits. Her knuckles turned white, as she gripped the handrail tightly, like a lifeline. "Usagi?" a face appeared in front of her. The same face that was there to give her strength, the night the monster came. The night the man came to kill her, but only ended up being killed. He didn't need to say anything, or doing anything, but be there to give her strength. But now, her body rejected anything his presence gave her. "I...I can't breathe." She let the railing go, even though it meant throwing away her chance to live, and fell against him, before she could fall. She held onto him, turning him into the lifeline, the rail had once been.  
Her nails dug into his shoulders, and she buried her face into his shoulder, trying to breath. "Usagi!" Duo's voice sounded frantic, and she heard all the stuff toys he had won her fall to the floor. She was lifted up, and held like a child in a warm embrace. It gave her nothing but strength. No compassion, no sympathy, no love, just the feeling of being there for her when she needed it most. "Get the doctor Duo. she needs help."  
He carried her up the rest of the stairs, and to her new room Quatre had given her that afternoon.  
Darkness clawed at the corners of her mind, and sleep seemed to fill her body, before she could block it out. She gave out a good fight, but had no choice but to succumb to it, and her eyes fell heavy, and she let them fall under the weight.  
He laid her down on the bed, and pulled away. He stared at her, and wondered what kind of dreams she had, and wondered if they were filled with sweets, and love, and joy. But as she watched her face, and saw how pale it went, as if someone had opened a floodgate for her blood. All the color, the fever, and blood seemed to rush out of her face. Her head was thrown to the side, and she mumbled in her sleep.  
His eyes narrowed slightly, but the door to the room opened, and the doctor came in, with Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Duo and Relena.  
He was pushed to the side, and he watched from the doorway, as the doctor diagnosed her with the flu. After subscribing antibiotics, the doctor left in a huff. Quatre left with the words of fixing breakfast for her. Trowa mention nothing, but left, but sill flashed a worried look at the blond lying pale and drawn on the bed. Wufei muttered how weak the girl had been for letting a virus get to her, and left without another word. Duo just looked at him, his eyes filled with worry.  
"Is she going to be alright?"  
He shrugged, he was a doctor, but the doctor had said it was just the flu. "She had looked alright at the fair. Why so sudden, don't you wake up with a cold first? It just doesn't hit you all of a sudden right? Look at her face, it's so pale..."  
Relena touched Duo's shoulder, "She'll be alright Duo chan. My itoko is a strong girl, she wont let this virus get to her I know it. Come on lets get some sleep. We'll visit her in the morning." Duo glanced at Relena, and nodded slowly, and let the girl lead him out of the room.  
He was left alone with the girl, but not for long. He gave her one glance, before slipping out of the room and shutting the door. He had done what was needed at the time. He had been the sensible one there, and had given the orders. There was nothing he could do now, nothing he could do, could save her from her dreams. 


	16. Chapter sixteen

Chapter sixteen- 'Held Captive'  
  
The door to the small room opened with a soft roll, like wheels on a hard surface. There was a soft creak before the door slammed into a small slot, big enough for it to fit. A chorus of beeps filled the air, making the prisoner uneasy. Footsteps echoed through the room, where the figure, had been held for so long, in the dark with nothing to do, but cower on the small twin size bed.  
"Good evening." The voice was soft but deep, hollow, and somewhat empty. He stepped into the cold room, moving towards the bed in the corner of the room.  
The prisoner laid there, curled up into a ball, and whimpering. He stared at the face, one that could have been of a porcelain doll. He clasped his hands in front of him, and just stared at the figure on the bed, shadowed in darkness. "How do you feel?"  
He tilted his head to look, just as the figure sat up. Chains rattled, clanked together, as the figure shifted into a seated position. "What do you want from me?" The voice was hoarse, from all the crying, and screaming.  
She had given some spunk and a fight in the beginning, but soon gave up, when his double agent got her here, and in this room. "Is it money? Weapons? Or is it power, that you want?"  
He shook his head calmly, and reminded himself, why he had agreed to this. "Iie. It's just for your..."  
She leaped to her feet, the chains at her ankles, and wrists slapping the ground, making him wince by the sound. "Don't you know who I am? I am..."  
"Hai I know who you are." He paused, rubbed his forehead to stop the tension building up there. He was irritated by the girl's squabble every time he came in here. It was the same conversation each time, and led to nowhere.  
"I don't care about your money, or power. I care about your well being. You're here to..."  
The girl huffed, and dropped to the bed, completely ignoring him. He gritted his teeth, and seethed, "Why don't you have some dinner."  
"I'm not hungry."  
He let out the air he had been holding. "If you don't eat anything, you'll starve to death. We don't want that to..."  
"I'm not hungry."  
He clenched his fists, and his eyes flared with anger. He held his breath afraid he might snap. A few seconds passed, and he finally exhaled. "Would you like anything to drink, or would you wish to take a bath..."  
"Iie."  
His control snapped. He was just being nice, it wasn't like he strapped her to a chair, and chopped off her fingers and mailed them to her family. He could do that, but he was a civilized man. He offered her food and water, and even to bathe, but no, she insults him shouts at him, and refuses everything he offers her.  
He stalked towards her, and whipped her around on the bed, from where she laid on her chest. She now laid on her back, her eyes wide with fear, and her mouth parted for a scream.  
He glared down at her, hatred spilling from him, and he wished deeply, he could end her life right there with his bare hands.  
Suddenly the ground shook, and his grip on the nightgown she wore slipped. He turned around facing the wide open doors. He barely let out a gasp, as two over barring men came in with guns.  
She screamed, covering her head, as the men lifted their guns and fired repeatedly. She kicked around on the bed, the chains making an awful sound, as she tried dodging any stray bullets that might come at her. She looked up with frightened eyes, as her capturer jumped in front of her. She screamed, horrified, as the bullets struck him in chest.  
He gave out a low grunt, his body jerking slightly. Blood splattered across her forehead, and her cheek, and she covered her mouth, biting her tongue to stop her wail of fear. She shook her head, as his body gave another rough jerk, before it fell backwards, landing next to her.  
She shot up into a sitting position, trying to scramble away from the limb body. Plastered to the wall, she stared mortified at him. His once golden locks, had now taken a tint of rusty orange, which made her gage in disgust. The same dark eyes, that moments ago, showed hatred, and anger towards her, were lifeless.  
One of the large men stalked towards her. He grabbed the man's body with a smirk, and dumped him on the floor. He looked at the girl, and aimed the gun at the chains. He fired, and the girl screamed, her body shaking. The chains snapped in half, and she was free.  
Taking her chance, she leaped to her feet, and jumped off the bed. She raced past the second man, and turned into the hallway. Screaming as she went, she ran for her life.  
The first man scowled, "Go after her..." after a long pause, he continued, "And kill her."  
The second man nodded, and started down the hall. He held the gun ready, for any attack, as he moved along down the hall, following the shrieks. "Stupid woman."  
She ran, as fast as her legs could take her. As she followed the hallway, she saw nothing but bodies littering the floor. She covered her mouth, muffling her screams. Her foot caught on something, and she pitched forward. She hit the ground with a smack, her head hitting the ground hard. Her vision blurred.  
She most have blacked out, even if it was only for a few seconds. She heard footsteps. They were lazy and casual, as if they had all the time in the world to get to where they wanted. She opened her eyes, just as they stopped nearby her. She stared up into the face of one of the men. He aimed the gun at her, a smirk playing on his fat greasy face.  
She gasped, her mouth opening up for another wail of a scream. "Say good night woman. With you out of the way, the world will be ours." She barely got out a hiss of air, before he pulled the trigger. Before the world went dead, she saw the lifeless face of the man who had captured her.  
  
?????  
  
The crashing of the sea, blocked out the sounds of the world around her. High above her was the glorious Earth shining brightly as a star in its peak of light.  
Towering over her, was the beautiful castle made of silver, shining like crystal. Large but graceful, it put the Earth's beauty to shame. All light colors, seemed to meld together as one splendid delicacy.   
Emotions seemed to jumble together, and hit her all at once. A flower not a rose this time, but a simple flower, that reminded her of something from long ago. It brought out sadness in her, as she watched each petal began to fall, and disappear into the mist that slithered into the clearing of the woods she stood in. Each petal created a teardrop that hit the cold ground with a splash. And when the last petal fell, she felt a great sense of loss enter her heart.  
The bright light, from high above, in the castle flashed, catching her attention. The urgency in the light, was so strong, it pulled her towards it.  
A shadow loomed over her, and she looked up frightened of what she might find. A figure stood in the light, arms stretched out towards her. Her eyes swam with unshed tears, and a sob bubbled up from her throat. 'What do you want from me!'  
'Tell them!'  
She glanced left then right, fear prickling the back of her throat. She looked back at the light, as the shadow began to melt away. 'Tell them what!'  
She had to know, and this time, she didn't fall to her knees in fear and despair. Instead she took a shaky step forward, and cried out, 'Who are they? What must I tell them!!'  
Her heart pounded in her ears, and her vision filled with tears, when no answer came. Her control began to slip, and her knees buckled. She hit the floor hard, skinning her knees. She cried out painfully, a sob bursting from her throat, as tears fell from her eyes.  
Quickly, the mist rose to her waist, as if it was in a hurry to cover her. She shuddered in fear, and whimpered, as anger slapped her in the face. A shadow loomed over her again, and she looked up to the light. 'Tell me!'  
Her voice was hoarse, and weak, and she feared, that the shadow couldn't hear her. Her control snapped, and she shouted angrily, 'Leave me alone!'  
She could tell, even from here the figure shook their head, refusing to leave her in the world of nightmares. Arms stretched out to her again, and beckoned her to come. 'You'll never be alone.'  
As the mist touched her breasts, she heard the roar of rage crackle in her ears, ordering her to stay. 'You're mine!'  
The bellow came from behind, startling her. She ducked her head, afraid to look behind her. The mist rose passed her face, and she couldn't see the light anymore. Darkness crept up from the corner of her eyes, and slowly she was swallowed by it.   
Images swirled around in the mist, until she was trapped in a funnel. The petal sliced her flesh, as they touched her, and the light scorched her skin. The anger made her mind race in confusion, and the fear clutched her heart in a tight grip unwilling to let it go.   
Laughter echoed through the distance. A deep throaty laughter of pure evil, and it wrapped itself around her. She struggled, wanting to break free. Tears burst from her eyes, as she fought for the surface of the cyclone around her.  
As if gravity itself weighed her down, she fought to stand, to breathe, and to see the light once more. She wanted so much to go, to go to the light, where it felt safe and warm.  
The rage rung in her ears threatening to make her go insane, of the madness of it all, and she screamed.  
  
?????  
  
Usagi shot up in bed, her arms flailing around her petite form. When she struck nothing but air, she opened her eyes, and glanced around carefully. Frightened, she threw the blankets off her legs, and stared at her legs. She gasped, at the swollen, and red knees caps. "Oh kami."  
Fear clawed at her throat, and threatened to burst from her throat, with a shuddered sob. She buried her face in the pillow, muffling the scream that tried to break free. She gripped the pillow in small clumps in her fists. Her body shook with tremors.  
A few seconds passed, before she rolled her head to the side, and whispered hoarsefully, "What's wrong with me?" Her voice quivered slightly, as if it was under pressure.  
A soft knock at the door startled her. She heard the doorknob jiggle, and she sat up in bed alarmed. The door eased open, "Usagi?" She let out the breath of air, she had been holding, and whispered, "Quatre..."  
She grabbed the blankets, covering her legs, as he stepped further into the room. "Good your awake. How are you feeling?"  
Usagi rubbed her hands over her face wearily, "Better I guess." He shut the door behind him, and he stepped towards the bed. "I made you breakfast. I hope your hungry."  
Usagi felt her stomach not in a queasy notion, but didn't reply. He sat down on the bed next to her, and set the tray down on her lap. "Bacon eggs, and orange juice."  
Usagi stared at the food, and frowned inwardly. She felt her stomach fall, and something rise up in her throat.  
Quatre watched her face, and frowned slightly. "You're not hungry." She looked up, ready to deny the truth, but he held up a hand to stop her, "No I understand. I'll just set it here, if you get hungry later."  
He picked the trey up, and set it down on the nightstand. Usagi knew she hurt his feelings, how deep, she wasn't too sure. "Quatre, gomen nasasi. It looks delicious. Artigato, for your generosity, and concern of my well being." She smiled, even though it felt forced. She felt tired, and not really in the mood to be kind.  
He nodded, and took her hand in his. He gently rubbed it, softly smiled. "Usagi?" She looked up from their hands, and stared into his face. His cheeks were lightly stained with a blush. With her free hand, she cupped his cheek, and rubbed her thumb across his cheek. He held her hand there, while looking into her eyes. "If you feel better...I mean later today, there is an art show, at the museum...I was wondering if you'd..."  
She nodded, "Hai, I'd love to Quatre." He smiled, and leaned forward. She slightly gasped, completely taken off guard, when his lips touched her cheek. It was a gentle manner, but it made her heart flutter lightly. He pulled away, and stood. "I'll come back around four. Why don't you get some sleep before you get ready."  
She nodded, and watched him slip out of the room quietly. She groaned, and fell back against the bed. She closed her eyes, and covered her face with a pillow. The smell of food, made her stomach churn.   
She rolled over onto her stomach, and just laid there, her eyes drooping, but she kept them open, fearing she'd fall asleep.  
She didn't know how much time passed, but the door to the room opened with a soft sigh. She wasn't awake enough, to fend herself off, or even register the fact that someone had walked into the room. Suddenly, the pillow was yanked from beneath her head, and her chin hit the mattress.  
She moaned, and rubbed her eyes slowly, trying to rid herself of the sleepiness that had over come her since Quatre came in earlier. She rolled her head to the side, and sighed peacefully, dropping her hand.  
Suddenly, the sheets, and comforter was yanked from her body, exposing her to the cold. She shivered in her nightgown, and pondered slightly, how she had gotten into her nightgown in the first place. She pulled her legs up to her chest, and wrapped her arms around her long legs. She looked up, through clouded eyes, and heavy eyelids.  
"Hmm?"  
There wasn't a reply, but the silence. She rolled over onto her back, her nightgown twisting around her form. She looked up, her lashes almost brushing her cheeks. She blinked, and rubbed her eyes, and looked up again. "Trowa?"  
He stared at her silently, his face calm, till finally, he turned, and left her line if vision. Frowning, Usagi rolled her head to the side. A door opened, and then slightly shut with a soft click.  
She sighed, and rolled onto her side, and pulled the blankets up around her, and hid beneath their warmth. A few seconds past, before she heard a faint sound in the other room. She glowered, and strained to hear, and decipher what it was. Suddenly the same door opened, and she tensed.  
Padded footsteps moved towards the bed, and suddenly, the blankets were jerked off her form once again.  
She squealed, and her teeth chattered together from the brisk cold, that seemed to surround her instantly. She rolled onto her back, and looked up. She whined, "Trowa!" He frowned slightly, and lips forming a straight line. He leaned down, and pulled her into her arm.  
"What are you...put me down!" With a brisk shake of his head, he stalked towards the bathroom door. It wasn't until they were in the small bathroom, and the door shut, did she realize what the sound was. Running water.  
"Don't you dare!" She barely let out a shriek, before he dumped her into the tub, clothes and all. She came up spluttering and coughing. Her hair plastered to her forehead, and blocking her eyes, she turned to him angrily, "You..."  
His hand laid atop her head, and dunked her down, before she could stand up. He released her, a smirk playing on his lips. Hot water pored into the half filled Jacuzzi size bathtub.  
She came back shouting angrily, "Bakayaro! What are you trying to do kill me! Once I get out of..." she started to stand, but he pushed her back down. She came up again, coughing and spluttering, her curses flying through air, but hitting nothing. She stopped, and wiped her bangs from her eyes, and glared at him.  
He smirked in return. "You think that's funny huh." He crossed his arms over his chest, but didn't reply.  
Usagi started to stand up, but he reached out to push her down once more. Usagi latched onto his hand, and gave a hard jerk. He fell foreword, his hip hitting the side of the tub.  
He grunted, and gritted his teeth, to ignore the pain, that shot up through his leg and side. Usagi spluttered, after the wave had over passed her head, and she could breathe again. She stated, in anything but an apologetic voice, "That's what you get, for throwing me in the tub, and nearly drowning me!"  
He eyes slowly traveled from her stomach, where his face had nearly hit, when he fell, and he could almost see through the nightgown she wore. His eyes traveled further up, over her belly, and they lingered lightly on her breasts, but only for a slight fraction more then they should have. His face jerked up, his nose brushing hers, and saw her flush.  
He was soaked from the waist up, and his shirt was tangled around his form, while his hair, was plastered to his face, and most likely sticking up in all directions, like Usagi's did.  
He stared into her dark eyes, and couldn't stop himself from being swallowed whole. She looked so innocent, so free. She was gnawing on her bottom lip, his eyes traveled down to her lips, and he couldn't find himself unable to take them off of them.  
He leaned forward, and captured her lips in a kiss, that both made his heart stop, and also melt. He felt her tremble beneath him from what, he wasn't too certain at the moment. He tilted his head above hers, and parted her lips with his. She let out a soft moan in reply, her body melting into the water like liquid. He smirked, and nipped her bottom lip, and pulled back, before the kiss went too far.  
She stared up at him with clouded eyes, and her lips pursed together. He ran his finger along her bottom lip, before he pulled back, and left her alone in the bathroom.  
Usagi could only star at the closed door, with confusion, and frustration. She hit the water with her fists, and let out an aggravated shout. 


	17. Chapter seventeen

Chapter seventeen '  
  
Quatre lead her to the limo, and waited till she slipped inside, before he climbed in. She glanced out the window and froze, when her eyes locked onto a pair of green ones. Her face went flushed, and she looked away.  
Quatre looked at her, and noticed the man sitting silently in the tree watching them. "There's Trowa. Wave." He waved, and Usagi just shook her hand in the air. She didn't look up.  
The limo drove down the driveway, and pulled out onto the highway, leading towards town. Quatre smiled, and glanced at Usagi, "I know you'll love it Usagi. They have all kinds of art, from all over the world."  
Usagi forced a smile, and looked up at him, "I know I'll love it Quatre kun. Artigato for taking me, I just can't wait to see them."  
Quatre flushed, but nodded in agreement, "Yes, I know how you feel. Wow, isn't that beautiful?" Curious, Usagi whipped around, and looked out the window. She pressed her face to the glass, and looked around. Her eyes fell onto the ocean, where the waves crashed along the rocks. She could faintly hear it, but it still sent a chill up through her spine. She looked up, expecting to see something, but only found the faint outlines of the moon. She frowned, and muttered, "Hai, it is lovely, like a painting."  
She sat back in her seat, as they entered the Cinq Kingdom. From here, she could see the academy, being worked on with great speed. They had already rebuilt the first floor, and now working on the second.  
She looked over, to catch Quatre staring at her. "Is something wrong Quatre kun?" He shook his head, and looked out the window, as they pulled up to the museum.  
Peagan climbed out of the front seat, and opened the door for Quatre. He climbed out with ease, turned, and helped Usagi out.  
Usagi stood, and smoothed out the yellow dress she had put on. It was one of the many clothes she bought at the mall the other day. It hugged her chest, and flared loosely from the hips, to about mid thigh. Flip flop yellow sandals on her feet, and a yellow hat with a sunflower, on her head. She looked over at Quatre.  
He was dressed in ironed beige colored slacks, and a white shirt, that still smell fresh from the dryer. A blue vest pulled over the shirt, fit snug, but open on him.  
Usagi took his hand, "Come on Quatre kun, I want to see the paintings!!!" She skipped into the building, dragging a flushed Quatre along with her.  
Inside, Usagi stopped where Quatre paid for their way in. The building had white walls, and black tiled marble floors. Paintings covered all the walls, not leaving one large wall bare. Statues, and artifacts were held in glass cases. Usagi rushed towards the closes painting, and gasped. "Wow, it's beautiful. Oh Quatre look." She pointed at the picture of a park, where a couple was walking down the sidewalk, with a little girl at their feet, holding some kind of toy in her arms.  
Usagi moved from that painting to another, "Oh look at this one. Who did this one????" She pointed to the one of a couple standing in front of each other, somewhere on the street, dressed formally. The girl held a locket in her hand that seemed to jump out at Usagi. She tilted her head to the side. The girl looked familiar, but so did the man. But it was the locket that caught her attention most.  
"She was a young artist. Most of her things burned in a fire, but these one, and a few things were found in tact, in a safe. I believe her name is Penny."  
Usagi nodded, "Yea that's her name..." She blinked, and turned away from the lovely painting, "Oooh what's that?" She scurried off to on of the display cases. She looked inside, "Oh?"  
Quatre walked up behind her, and looked inside. "Ancient artifacts, from the 20th century. That was a long time ago. But they do still have bones of dinosaurs, and they were over 10 billion years ago."  
Usagi nodded, and stared at the robes from a shrine it had stated on the card, and a pair of shoes to go with it, and what looked like a stick. "What's that?" It was red, with a gold top. Quatre studied it, "I'm not sure. It doesn't have a card either."  
Usagi shrugged it off, "Oh well. Hey look at that statue near that weird painting." Usagi walked towards the statue of a couple embracing.  
Quatre came up beside her, "Awe yes this statue. This one has a story all of its own. It used to be near a lake, where the legend said a demon was held captive. The demon was a woman, whose jealousy corrupted her soul. The man she loved was in love with a princess, and the woman became a horrible being, and attacked them. But their love sent the demon into the lake, and locked her there. The princess and prince's spirits were held within the statue, to keep the demon lock away."  
Usagi stared with awe at the statue, of the couple. The prince was holding onto his princess, as if she might disappear.  
Usagi shifted, to see the painting behind it. She blinked repeatedly, "What's that supposed to be?" The painting was all black, with tints of red, and small tiny stars like shapes littering across the black cyclone.  
Quatre replied, "The card says the Cauldron." Usagi jerked back, her movements going unnoticed by Quatre, who was interrupted by an older man.  
Usagi watched, as a face seemed to form in the picture.  
She felt something come over her, as if something had opened a door to her mind, and walked in.  
Her eyes drew blank, and she turned her head to the side. She looked over the museum, as if she was trying to find something. Her body turned, and she stared walking, slowly, leisurely, to where something flashed from within a case.  
She clenched her fists, and each step became strained. Her mind tried to force her body to stop, but no matter what she did, it wasn't enough.  
She stopped in front of the case, and looked inside. She ran her hand along the glass, as the thing inside flashed again. People around her, paid her no attention, not when she had walked towards the case, or when she touched it. they didn't notice, when she raised her hand up into the air. She let a small whimper, tears slipping past her black orbs.  
Her hand was brought down, and the glass shattered on the impact. Women and children screamed, men froze, and security guards rushed towards her. Usagi grabbed a hold of the red wand, and slowly it disappeared from her hand. She jerked back, as if she finally woke up, and she screamed in pain, fear and horror.  
She eyes rolled up, back into her head, and she fell to the floor.  
  
?????  
  
They had decided to meet each other there, at the restaurant. It was late in the afternoon around 1:30, and Duo was left standing in front of the fancy café...or so she had called it. To him, it was more like a palace, where people went to wined and dined under candlelight, and ate steaks and salad for dinner.  
He didn't care though, she had said casual so here he was, dressed in black jeans, and a red short sleeve shirt, that zipped up the front, from his ribs to his collar. His jacket slung over his shoulder, since the weather was a little warm out, with the sun beating down on his back.  
Curious, not anxious, he glanced at his watch, only to find that two minutes went by since he checked it last. Groaning, he smacked himself on the head for acting eager for 1:30 to come around. He glanced nervously inside the restaurant, where people dined. The sliding doors opened, and laughter spilled out from within. The clang of glasses together, whispers of promises made of happiness, love, and passion floated in the air. All of it swarmed his head, and he wondered what might happen after lunch.  
His cobalt blue eyes might as well have popped out of his head and onto a platter, for his trail of thoughts. He smacked his head twice, wincing slightly from the sting, but still believed he deserved the beating. He couldn't believe, he had been thinking like that. He thought...no knew, that this lunch would bomb, and he'd hate Relena, as much as he did when he was given the job to protect her. He knew, she would go on and on about peace, talking her little heart out about what she could do and such, and he would be bored out of his mind. Then they would part, and he'd find a way to dump her off his trail, and back onto Heero's before it was too late.  
Liking the plan already, he nodded, and flipped his chestnut braided mane from where it rested on his shoulder, and let it swoosh the air behind him.  
He shifted on his feet, putting more weight on his right leg, and cocked his hips slightly, as a girl passed him. She purred, but he barely noticed. Instead, he glanced at his watch, and blinked. It was forty minutes past one, and he wondered where the time went.  
He glanced left then right, but realized he was alone. Shrugging, he stepped towards the road, ready to leave this mess behind, and forget he ever agreed to the lunch date.  
He was cut off, when a bright yellow cab pulled up to the side. The windows where dark, and he took a step back, squinted to see inside, but failed. The door opened slowly, and casually she stepped out, one leg peering out, then the second. She stood slowly, her hips swaying as she did.  
Surprised, he took another step back, and forced his jaw to snap shut, before he started to drool. The face was like a portrait that belonged on the walls of a king. The face was as close to perfection as nature would allow it. Bright blue eyes smiled from beneath long eyelashes. The brows were perfectly curved, and to his relief, not penciled in like most girls he's met. Her skin, pale but held a hint of warmth, warmth that held his interest, and her nose was straight and finely sculpted.  
The mouth that was hard to ignore, he thought, was curved invitingly, and looked pillow soft, but strong in shape. It was painted softly, with rose bud red, and tempted him so.  
Framing her face was light looking silky to the touch, and it fell over her shoulders loose, and was missing the braids that she always wore at the temples. She wore no make-up, but the small trace on her lips.  
She had beautiful curves, which surprised him the most, as his eyes swept over her. Long legs, snug in blue jeans that flared at her knees to her ankles, and white, strap sandals adored her bare feet. This was the first time he'd ever seen her in jeans. Looking at her with the jeans hugging her firm thighs, and them snug to her hips, and dipped low enough for him to see her navel, gave him crazy thoughts. Her white cotton shirt loose, but still framed her curves nicely. It was buttoned down the middle, and the top two buttons left undone, and the collar folded over, showing her flawless skin. A pair of stud earrings, not elegant, but not plain, pierced her delicate ears.  
She smiled, her tempting lips forming beautifully on her face, made his heart skip. He swallowed, and tried to regain his breath, that had been knocked out of him, the second she opened the cab door.  
"Duo chan." She shut the door to the cab, and it pulled away. "Gomen for being late, I got held up in a meeting." She waved her hand to the restaurant, "Ready, I hope?"  
He nodded, and moved out of her way, as she stepped up to his side. "Well let's go in silly." She beamed him a smile that made all the blood rush to his loins. He inhaled deeply, and looked away slightly. He swallowed his sanity, because he knew he lost it, when he instantly thought, that Relena was breath-takingly beautiful.  
He followed her inside, and they stopped at the reservation stand. A man in a black tux, walked up to them. He glanced Duo, with apprehension, before he noticed Relena. "Ah, Miss Relena. Your booth is this way." He waved his hand towards the many empty booths.  
They passed three, before Duo asked, "Isn't this one, or one of those fine?" Relena glanced at the table, and nodded, "Hai, but let get the window, so the sun can hit us." Duo nodded, and stopped following the man, and sat down at a booth with a window. Relena smiled, "Artigato Duo chan, for taking me."  
Duo looked up from the table, and stared at her face, "Huh?" Relena giggled, "Silly." She waved it off, and sat back, when a waiter set down the menus. "Domo Artigato." Duo nodded, and opened his menu book. He scanned the contents, found what he wanted, but didn't set the menu down.  
He glanced at Relena, from the top of the menu. He just couldn't stop staring at her face. He felt like there was terribly wrong...like she wasn't who he thought she was.  
"Relena..."  
Relena set the menu down, "Hai?" Duo set his down, and asked, "What...I mean, why are you different?"  
Relena blinked, and then slightly frowned, "Different? How so?"  
Duo shrugged, "Um well...you haven't jumped Hee man, in like...uh, well since after the accident with Usagi. And you actually, went shopping with her. When she first came, you avoided her, and then wham, your spending time with her..." He sighed, "I don't know." He scratched his head, and sighed.  
Relena smiled, "Well I'm glad you noticed Duo chan. It's because I'm tired of being the old me. From now on, I will fight for peace, and we will find those people who attacked my itoko." Duo's eyes widen, "F...fight? But what about that speak...taking away the guns of war."  
Relena clasped her hands in front of her, "We already tried that Duo, and it didn't work. They attack my home, hurt my itoko, then threatened me, by burning down, what I built. It's time that I fight, and not leave it to the people...the people who believe in me."  
Duo nodded shakily. He sat back slowly, and studied her from across the table. She had instantly changed before his eyes. Seconds ago, she had been all smile, even laughing, but now her face was as placid as a lake with no wind. Her eyes were slightly cold, and he knew where that look came from.  
Suddenly, a waiter walked up to them, "do you know what you want...Miss Relena, sir?"  
Relena smiled, "hai, I'd like a hamburger, and a chocolate milk shake."  
Duo grinned, "Ditto."  
The waiter nodded, "Alright, I'll be back soon with your orders." He took the menus with him, as he left. Duo looked at Relena, "A hamburger? I expected a salad..." Relena made a face, "Yuck, I hate lettuce, and everything else in a green salad. If you can't get a hamburger, or a shake at a restaurant, it isn't worth dinning in."  
Duo nodded, "My thoughts exactly." Relena giggled. Duo slapped on a grin, liking her laugh already. "SO why'd you ask me out...I mean to lunch?" Relena tilted her head slightly, and tapped her lips. "Hmm. Maybe because, I think your cute, and funny, and daring, and I like being near you."  
Duo pouted, "Just cute?" Relena burst into light laughter, making heads turn towards them. "Alright handsome, happy." Duo grinned, "You bet babe." He froze, and snapped his mouth shut. He couldn't believe what he called her that. Actually, he was revolted, that he was actually enjoying himself, and loving the fact, that she had said all those things about him.  
Relena frowned, "What's wrong?"  
He looked up, and studied her face. He had been right before, "Something about her face was wrong, he just didn't know what it was.  
"I'm fine."  
There food came soon after, and they dug in, and shared laughter, smiles, and small talk. Afterwards, they ordered chocolate cream pie, and ate that up. They enjoyed, being in each other's company. After their dessert, Duo paid for it, after a long argument, about who should pay.  
And here they were now, walking down the said walk, talking small talk. Duo, had his hands stuffed in his pockets, afraid, he might put his arm around her. Relena was wearing his coat, since the sun was hidden by the clouds, and was getting lower as they walked.  
"Do you think, that they're worried?"  
Duo shook his head at first, but then nodded. "Yea probably. It's 5...man where'd the time go."  
Relena stopped suddenly, "Artigato Duo." He stopped, and turned to look at her, "For what?" Relena smiled at him, "For such a fun time. I don't think...I've ever had this much..." she stopped, when something softly beeped in her ear. "I'll be right back." She walked into a café, and Duo watched her walk to the bathrooms.  
He raised an eyebrow, slightly, but shrugged it off.  
Relena shut the door, and pulled out a flip phone from her back pocket. She flipped it open, and hit a button. She pressed the phone to her, just as it was answered.  
"Hai?"  
"Finally you answer."  
Relena scowled. "What do you want Hawk?"  
She heard him chuckle, and sighed, "I can hang up you know."  
"Hai you could, but you wont. She's dead."  
Relena gripped the phone, "How long?"  
"An hour I believe. They took her with her. Tiger is gone to."  
"Kami bachiatara. You kono yaro! You were supposed to protect her!"  
A sigh, "We tried ok. They came out of nowhere, with cannon blasters, and ripped the base wide open. The cameras show, that she nearly got away, until she hit the floor. The guy got her, and shot her. He took the body with him."  
Relena asked, as she leaned against one of the stalls, "Do we know who they are?"  
"Sort of. We have a body...and he has the same tattoo, as the one who attack the blonde girl."  
"Usagi."  
"What?"  
Relena shook her head, "Never mind. How long will it be, before the body come up, and the case is blown wide open?"  
There was a long silent pause. "I'd say a couple days. Not much I know that. They want to rule this world, and they did the right thing, killed the..."  
"Fakku!"  
Another pause, "Hey I'm sorry, but we tried alright we did, and we failed."  
Relena shook her head, "I have to go."  
Duo smiled, when Relena walked up of the café, "What's wrong?" Relena shook her head, "Nothing. But we should get back. I have a few things I need to take care of."  
Duo nodded, and hailed a cab, that would take them to Quattre's mansion. 


	18. Chapter eighteen

Chapter eighteen 'Time is Drawing Near'  
  
The crashing of the sea, blocked out the sound of the world around her. High above her was the glorious Earth shining brightly as a star in its peak of light.  
Towering over her, was the beautiful castle made of silver, shining like crystal. Large but graceful, it put the Earth's beauty to shame. All light colors, seemed to meld together as one splendid delicacy.  
Emotions seemed to jumble together, and hit her all at once. A red rose in it's full bloom, brought out the sadness of the world, as each petal began to fall, and disappear into the mist that slithered into the clearing of the woods she stood in.  
High above in the castle, a bright light flashed, as if trying to reach her, calling her to come. The urgency in the light, was so strong, it pulled her closer, and closer.  
The mist began to lift, reaching to her knees, and the iciness of fear crept under her skin, and licked her bones. Just as quickly, the mist rose to her waist, and the intense heat of anger hit her in the face. She felt herself growing closer to the castle, as if it was so close, she could feel its presence just beyond the trees.  
As the mist touched her breasts, she heard the roar of rage crackle in her ears, ordering her to stop, to not go any further than she had already gotten.  
The mist rose passed her face, and she couldn't reach the castle anymore, as if her feet were frozen in place. Images swirled around in the mist, until she was trapped in a funnel. The petals sliced her flesh, as they touched her, and the light scorched her skin. The anger made her mind race in confusion, and the fear clutched her heart in a tight grip unwilling to let it go. The rage and everything all together, rung in her ears threatening to make her go insane, and voice seemed to bellow deep inside her mind, "Emotions are weak."  
  
?????  
  
"Emotions are weak."  
The voice was so loud, that it rung in her ears, as if it had come from somewhere deep within her mind. She could still hear the voice echoing in her mind, as it bounced off the walls of her head, creating a pounding headache. And she realized, that the voice had come from somewhere deep inside her mind, but had been repeated outside in the world around her.  
She opened her eyes slowly, and at first things spun before her eyes, making her blink. When she opened them again, she saw Quatre's face. He looked concerned, and worried, for what, she didn't know. She tried to smile, but the effort to even do that was too much strain.  
Suddenly Quatre was jerked back, and Wufei's angry face appeared in her line of vision. She sunk back in the bed, as he looked at her with dark wild eyes. His mouth curled up into a snarl, as if was ready to leash out with a vicious attack. He saw her flinch from him, and it only made his anger rise to the roof.  
"Baka onna. What are you trying to do scare us to death? You nearly seceded baka onna, Yui here nearly had a heart attack when Winner brought you in."  
There was a grunt for a reply somewhere from the far corner of the room, and Wufei fought to keep the smirk off his face.  
"Who do you think you are onna, throwing your hand into a display case. If you didn't like it, you could have just said so."  
She fought against the darkness that tugged at her, and tried to speak. She tried to tell him, that she hadn't done what he said. She wasn't capable of such violence. She pushed back the memory of the man from the other night, and tried to focus on speaking. Only a hiss of air escaped between her teeth, and she moaned in pain. He body ached, her chest heaved with sobs.  
'I didn't do it. Wufei, I couldn't have.' She saw Quatre now, and he was talking with Wufei. The world grew dark at the edges, and she saw the looked of disapproving gaze in Quatre's eyes.  
She franticly searched her mind for her voice, to say that it wasn't her, and wanted to fight for herself. 'I didn't do it!'   
'Yes you did.'  
The voice didn't belong to her, but it did in some way. It came from deep within her own mind, and laughed mockingly at her.  
She tried to shake her head in denial, to say that she didn't know what he was saying, and that the voice was wrong. 'Yes you did.'  
Her head rolled to the side, as if another force had controlled it into doing so. She fought the tears, that threatened to break free, when she her hand. It was wrapped tight, by white bandaging, and a small stain of red, seemed to seep through.  
She wanted to cry, and scream, and rant, that this couldn't be happening, that it was a mistake. Just as she was about let the darkness consume her whole, the image at the museum came back like a movie, playing itself out before her eyes. Tears burst from her eyes, and a sob bubbled up from her throat.  
Wufei scowled, "Baka, onna, don't you dare cry on me. I won't stay, if you start to cry, I'll leave!"  
She couldn't help them, the tears stung her eyes, and her throat ached with longing to cry out with throaty sobs. She closed her eyes, and tried to hide herself in the darkness. But before she could wallow in it, two rough hands shook her with jerky movements, and she was snapped back to reality.  
Her eyes flared up, as if with new life, and she looked up at Wufei, and stared into the eternal darkness, of his black eyes. She latched onto him, before he could drop her back on the bed, and teach her a lesson not to try, and block out the world, like some coward. She held onto him like a lifeline, and felt the tears pour from her eyes in hot waves of despair.   
Appalled, Wufei tried to pry her off of him, but couldn't seem to get her grip of him to weaken. "Baka onna!" She buried her head into his chest, and he felt the heat of her tears scorched his skin. He looked down at her, and watched her tremble.   
He scowled, "Bachiatara onna dry your tears, and pull yourself together. This is no time to cry."  
Usagi shook her head, and only clutched him tightly to her.   
Quatre glared at Wufei, and felt his anger heightened, as he watched Usagi seek comfort from Wufei, who only insulted, and cussed at her. He glanced at Trowa, and saw the boy's eyes narrow into hard slits. Trowa's hands clenched, and unclenched, as he watched the two on the bed.  
Heero glanced from Quatre, to Trowa, to Jadeite, and jabbed his thumb in the air to the door behind them.  
Quatre looked uncertain, as if he was reluctant to leave her, but one look to Heero, had him scurrying out of the room, before the silent boy pulled out his gun, and threatened him to go.  
Trowa on the other hand ignored him at first, and glared at Wufei's back, as the sting of jealousy slapped him across the face. His fists tightened, and he turned stalking out of the room silently.  
Heero frowned at the tall boy's back, as realized what was happening around him. He looked at Usagi, and studied her in Wufei's arms. He could only see the mop of golden tresses, and watched as it shook with a true tremor of anguished sobs.  
With a soft grunt, he turned, and left the room, answers would wait, but he wouldn't wait forever. Before he shut the door, he made sure Jadeite slipped out of the room. He eyed all of them out in the hall, and felt disgusted.  
He shook his head, and stalked down the hall, with a huff of annoyance.  
  
?????  
  
She looked left then right, and frowned. She hated the simple fact that she was lost. Someone walked passed her, and she raised her hand slightly, to get the young man's attention, but he ignored her, and went on by.  
She grunted with disgust, and started down the sidewalk. She passed several buildings, and little shops as she walked by. With a sigh, she looked across the street, and could see the reconstruction of the Peacecraft academy.  
She frowned, "I wonder what happened there?"  
She leaned against the wall of the small restaurant, and stared up at mountain, watching as the few of the workers bricked the walls together. "It was a fire...tragic really. Said it wasn't an accident. Tragic, just tragic."  
She blinked, as an old woman hobbled by, using her cane to guide her along. A younger woman stood at her side, staring up at the late Peacecraft academy. "How does Queen Relena expect us to live peacefully, to live not in fright that a war might break out, if she can't even keep her home from burning down? I mean I heard that an assassin broke in, and tried to kill one of the students, her cousin in fact. Shame..."  
The older woman nodded, and the two entered a small store to buy figures.  
She stared after them, and couldn't help but feel angered, that the two doubted such a person as Relena. "So I am in the Cinq Kingdom... I wonder where Miss Relena is staying at now?"  
She pushed herself from the wall, and stared down the road. Her heels clapped against the floor, as the wind ruffled up her lavender business suit. 'I don't understand how people can talk about Relena like that...she tries so hard, to achieve peace, and all they do is stab her in the back. She is so young...and is expected so much of by everyone in the world...just like..."  
She frowned, "Like who?" She shook her head, and rubbed her eyes, hoping to clear her mind of fogged up thoughts.  
She wasn't expecting it, and when it hit, she was ready to fall. It hit like a sledgehammer to a thin piece of glass. She fell to her hands and knees, skinning them both. She barely gasped, as spot dotted her vision, blinding out the world around her. She heard a faint question being asked in her ear, but she couldn't grasp the voice.  
Her ebony black hair, with green highlights, fanned around her face, covering her so that no one saw the tears forming in her garnet rock like eyes.  
She dug her nails into the cement, as a headache pounded her head to a bloody pulp, threatening to destroy her mind.  
She wanted to scream, but her voice died in her throat. She choked on a sob that bubbled out from deep within her.  
A bright light cut off her vision, and an image flashed, darkening everything else. Her lips parted in a silent scream, as the image evolved into a picture of a young woman, with long golden blonde hair falling loosely. It was whipped around in the wind, snapping at the air, with angry hisses. Her eyes seemingly dead, stared out at the darkened sky, and her clothes all tattered and torn, were barely hanging onto her small frame. "Does that mean that to end all struggles, everything must die?"  
The image melded into another, the same girl standing strong, her body in tatters, blood smearing her beautiful skin. "Is it my turn to swing the sickle of death?"  
A soft voice asked, "Because...it's necessary. Does that make it right?"  
A younger voice cried out in despair, "That...that cant be..." a fleeting image of a child seemed to slide by, "That is the only way... ... to bring peace to this Galaxy. That is the ONLY way."  
The girl from before, then spoke, her voice calm, holding very little life to it, "But even if this galaxy dies... a new Cauldron will be born somewhere."  
The images seemed to flash before her eyes now, slipped by before she could grasp the image... to be able to understand it. Then the same image as before...  
She stood there tall, brave, and ready for a fight, and to defend those she loved. "There will be another future. Light and darkness will be born again."  
"A new future will always be created."  
Slowly the image began to fade, leaving her alone in the darkness. 'She needs you.' It was her voice; her voice inside her head, sounding much older, much wiser, but it was hers. 'Usagi needs you.'  
She blinked, and she saw the concrete of the sidewalk she was on. She blinked again, and could still bring the image of the young woman to her mind. The woman, looked so alone, so afraid, but strong, and determined to fight to the death.  
'She needs you.'  
She climbed to her feet, and looked around. People passing by glanced at her strangely, but she ignored them, and head towards her destination. She wasn't sure where her feet where taking her, but she was sure it was to Usagi. 


	19. Chapter ninteen

Chapter nineteen- 'Fire in the Storm'  
  
"Wind fire water air...wind fire water air..." A flame flickered in the dim lighted room. It crackled, suddenly gaining life of its own. Roaring, if deafened the chanting that echoed off the walls.  
"Wind fire water air...mountain ice thunder earth..." The voice was light, and easily flittered through the air. The fire raged, the flames licking the ceiling, but didn't scar it.  
A figure was kneeled before the fire, her eyes shut, as she chanted the right words. Dressed in a red and white silk kimino, her hair drawn up from her face. Her hands flew into motion, creating signatures for each signature words she hymned.  
Suddenly her eyes snapped open, just as the fire reached a peak of power. "Show me the future..." The roar of the flames swallowed her voice, which was barely above a whisper.  
She watched intently, as an image formed in the fire. She gasped, her dark violet eyes widening in shock.  
The image was of a city destroyed, the building in rubble, life demolished by power. And standing in the middle of it all, was a girl. Not tall, but was slim, she stood strong, her fists clenched, her clothes tattered, and torn apart.  
Her hair fell loosely around her, unable to stay in the hairstyle chosen. Her eyes black as night, looked dead, staring out at the ruins. Then slowly, her lips curved into a smirk, 'You're mine...mine.'   
She fell back, landing on her butt, as the fires sparked, and licked the ceiling, scorching it now. She blinked in surprise, her mouth forming an oh of shock.  
The words rang in her ears, casing her to shudder in fear. She heard the distant ringing of the phone, and forced herself to stand, and find it. she rushed out of the small white room, with wooden floors, and hurried to the kitchen.  
The ringing stopped, and she slowly came to a stop, near the entrance. "Uh huh...I see. Rei! Phone."  
She breathed in deeply, and walked into the room, "Hai grandpa." She took the phone from him, and it took all her will to stop shaking. "Moshi, moshi. Rei Hino speaking."  
"Hello Miss Hino. This is Relena Peacecraft, I have a favor to ask of you."  
Rei's eyes widened, as she stared at the floor in shock. Her fingers stopped twirling the phone cord between her two fingers, and her mouth went dry.  
"Miss Hino...are you there? Miss Hino?" Rei blinked, and she inhaled sharply, swallowing the saliva collecting in her mouth. "H...hai...I'm here. Would...would you like to speak with my Grandfather...he...he does this..."  
Rei froze at the sound of laughter on the other end of the line. Cautiously, she asked, "Miss Peacecraft?" She feared she had said something wrong, or upset the other young woman.  
"Miss Hino, stop your blubbering."  
Rei blinked, "My wha..."  
Relena cut her off, "Please treat me as you would a regular customer, a benefactor. Your grandfather told me a while back of your abilities. He told me that you studies psychic analysis, and can read from the fire. Also you know of possessions, and witch craft. Am I right?"  
Rei swallowed again, staring at the floor, "I know a little...um what does this have to do with you Miss Peacecraft?"  
Laughter again, filling the air piece, slightly annoying her, but she fought down her anger. "My itoko is emotionally unstable. And I'll very worried for her sanity."  
"What do you mean Miss Peacecraft?"  
There was a long pause, creating fear in Rei, that she might have upset Relena with her outburst. But only a few seconds passed before the young woman on the other line replied, "She has trouble controlling her emotions. Mostly crying, she gets overwhelmed, and cant control her out breaks. She's been ill for most of her life, and her Otosan finally found the cure to her disease."  
Rei nodded slowly, and replied, "All right..."  
Relena cut her off abruptly, "Her Otosan, gave her knowledge, but forgot to give her the chance to experience emotions. I'm seriously worried about her..."  
Harshly, Rei asked, cutting Relena off in mid sentence, "there's more isn't there?"  
There was a sigh, and a long dead silence, that had Rei fearing the worst. "Hai. There have been a few episodes, where my itoko has showed signs of a multiple persona disorder. A couple of nights ago, an assassin broke into my room, and tried to kill her. He had mistaken my itoko as me. But in the end, he was killed. My itoko wouldn't even hurt a fly, if her life depended on it. She's like a five year old in a fifteen year olds' body."  
Rei nodded, "I see." Her eyes fly wildly about the room, searching for something in particular.  
Relena continued, "That's not all. There have been a few other episodes. Yesterday, she threw her hand into a display case at the old museum, in the city, and fainted. When she woke up, she had no memory of what happened, but when she was told, lost her control of her emotions."  
Rei froze, her eyes seemingly staring straight through the wall. "I'll come. I'll leave as soon as I can, and will be there quickly. Is she staying at the Peacecraft academy?"  
There was a pause, and then another voice speaking with Relena. "Iie. We're staying at the Winner mansion, on the outskirt of the Cinq Kingdom."  
Rei nodded, "I know where that is." There was a pause, and Rei leaned against the wall behind her, and rested her head against it. "Miss Hino?"  
"Hai?"  
There was another pause, "When you come, don't tell her, why your there. I don't need her to worry, or get ill. I fear that she isn't quite cured yet." Rei replied, "Don't worry Miss Peacecraft. When I do come, I will not have any contact with her. I will watch and observe her behavior from afar."  
Relena replied, "Alright, then I'll have a room ready for you, when you arrive."  
Rei shook her head, "Iie. No, I wont be staying in the mansion. I'll either get a place nearby, or outside. I can't take the chance of him finding out."  
Relena paused, before she asked carefully, "Him? Him who?" Rei replied, "if he sees me, he'll know why I am there, and who I am. I'll be there soon Miss Peacecraft."  
"Alright. Ja ne Miss Hino."  
"Ja ne."  
Rei heard the click, and replaced the phone in its cradle. She crossed her arms over her chest, as a chill rose up her spine.  
"What is wrong Rei?"  
Rei looked down, to see her grandfather enter the room. "Nothing grandfather."  
Instantly, the man frowned, and stared at her, his eyes hard, and stern. The old man, was dressed in a blue and white silk kimino. Balding gray hair, he was about half the height as Rei.  
She sighed, "I have to leave, to see someone. A young girl has been possessed." The old man nodded slowly. Rei continued quickly, "she's strong, and fighting him, but she wont last much longer alone. I need to help her, and maybe, I can save her."  
He nodded again, "good. You must hurry dear; time is not on our side in these ordeals. It is only a matter, or strength, and time, to determine the moment."  
Rei nodded, but frowned, her eyes landing on a certain book on the small table in the dining room.  
The old man asked attentively, "you saw a vision...what did you see?"  
Rei looked at him, "the future. Maybe if I hurry, I can prevent it from happening." The old man curtly nodded his head, "go pack, and I'll call a cab for you. And hurry, I fear for this young woman's soul."  
Rei nodded, and hurried off to her room to pack, as the old man picked up the phone, to call for a cab.  
  
?????  
  
She scrubbed her hands, washing off all the grim and dirt she had accumulated while working outside. Sighing, she shut the water off, and reached for a hand towel. She dried her hands, and set the towel back on its hook.  
She ran her hands along her jeans, finishing off the drying cycle. She glanced out the window of her one room apartment, and saw the children play in the park. She wished she could go back to that time, when she was a little girl.  
Shaking her head, she moved from the window, and walked to her purse and coat, which lay discarded on a coat hanger. She slipped the coat on, and zipped it shut. She swung her purse on her shoulder. She moved to her door, and checked her pockets, searching for something.  
She paused, and frowned in thought, "What am I looking for?" She scowled, "Kami, I knew I was loosing it. Late nights, every night, twelve hours everyday, could get to someone."  
She reached for the doorknob, and was distracted, when suddenly the phone rang.  
Cursing, she rushed back into the kitchen, and lifted the phone to her ear, "Moshi, moshi." She tilted her head to the side, flipping her hair away from her neck.  
"Makoto, its Motoki, I need you to come to work early. My oniisan is sick, and cant come in. Could you cover for her?"  
She sighed, and ran her hand over her face, and let out the air she had been holding through her teeth. "Yea, sure, I had nothing else planned. I'll be there as soon as I can."  
"Artigato Makoto, I owe you one."  
Makoto listened to the dial tone for a few second, before she placed the phone back in the jack. She muttered, "Yea, and a few others."  
She tossed her purse onto the small sofa, and walked to her room. She picked up the apron she had tossed aside earlier that morning.  
She glanced at the clock, and read the red letters that mocked her, '12:14.' She gritted her teeth, she had five hours, before her shift began. Shaking her head, she headed to the door, and turned the knob. The phone rang again, as she stepped out of her apartment.  
She shook her head, and slammed the door shut. She locked it, with the keys from her jacket pocket, and stared down the stairs. A little old lady next door, opened the door.  
"Makoto, stop slamming things around. Don't you have respect for those around you? If I hear one more disturbance from your room, I swear I'll call the manager. And then you'll be out of here."  
Makoto bowed her head, "Gomen Mrs. Pulaski." The older woman screeched, "I think its too late for apologies young lady. If you keep up this reckless behavior, I'll have you out of here, before tomorrow..."  
Makoto clenched her fists, and tried to keep her anger in check.  
"And stop bringing home those delinquencies out from the streets. You make enough noises as it is." She frowned, "that's upstairs Mrs. Pulaski. Yuki is the one that brings men to her apartment every night."  
She reached the bottom of the stairs.  
"Don't you talk back to me young lady! That's it; I'm calling the manager about your disobedience, and rudeness."  
Makoto waved her hand in the air, and started down the road. She ignored the old woman's shouts, while on the inside she tried her damness to keep her anger locked up.  
She turned the corner, and followed the street, that would take her straight to her job. She scowled, as she flipped her hair from her neck, why did everyone depend on her, or blame her? It was the same thing everyday, and she had yet to learn from her mistakes.  
She gnawed on her bottom lip, as she neared the restaurant. She sighed, feeling sleepiness kicking in. She hadn't slept in two days, not after having nightmares like she did. They scared her by night, and haunted her by day.  
She was almost to the building, when someone grabbed her shoulder, and jerked her back.  
Alarmed, she grabbed the hand that held her, twisted it, and threw him over her shoulder. Her hands twitched, and her arms burned. She gasped for air, feeling breathless, and all the exhilaration leaving her to quickly.  
She stared down at the young man lying on the floor, and flipped her head back, to get the ponytail off her shoulder.  
She heard a noise behind her, and shifted, sliding out of the way, as a punch directed to the back of her neck, fly by her face.  
She gritted her teeth, ducked, and threw an upper cut, to her attackers stomach. He hit the ground, before she stood up straight. The first man was on his feet, and picked up a trashcan. She turned, and hit the floor as he threw it at her.  
She bent over backwards, her hair brushing the floor. The can skimmed over her face, and hit the ground behind her. She stood back up, but an unexpected punched to the gut, threw her back.  
She hit the ground, and scrapped across the concrete. She cried out, when her head hit the trashcan, and bounced back, only to hit it again.  
Stars flashed before her eyes, and a bright light blinded her. Darkness clawed at the corners of her vision, and threatened to envelop her.  
She gasped, as an image of a young woman appeared. Her clothes tattered and torn, her skin burned, and scarred by the marks of war. Her hair had fallen loose, and her eyes were cold, and unforgiving. Around her, was darkness, like a giant cloud, closing in, and warned those who saw it, of a coming storm.  
Her eyes widened in horror, as the cloud began to form into a shape, and laughter pierced her ears, and filled her head.  
A voice so cold and distant, sounding so desperate. "I wont give up."  
The image flashed, and the girl once standing, appeared on her hands and knees, her hair falling around her face. Tears of loss, and pain, fell from her eyes, falling to the ground like crystal drops, only to shatter into a million pieces.  
"Everyone believed in me..."  
A gasp, from a small voice, and then the same anguish voice whispered, "At the end of a battle, there is hope for the future."  
The image flashed, and the woman's head lifted, her dark eyes pleading, her lips forming words. Her hands fisted on the ground, "I will make a future...for my friends."  
Then the image vanished only to be replaced by others. The images flew past her eyes, much like a movie being shown.  
"So, don't you ever give up either."  
"Trust me."  
She wanted to scream in frustration, wanting to grasp the images, before they disappeared in her mind, but she couldn't.  
The voice, was so calm, and distant, still echoed through her head, filling her ears, and blocking everything out. "Our hope and future will disappear... but as long as stars shine...we are okay."  
"We wont loose."  
A little girl appeared. Unlike the woman, she was unharmed, and looked like she was full of innocence, her eye wide in awe, a small fist clutched to her heart. She was staring at the woman kneeling before her, begging her to believe in her, to trust her.  
"Okay..."  
The image flashed, and two women stood before one another, their hands locked together, as they stared each other down.  
"...Chibi Chibi?"  
A soft voice, full of sadness, and heartache whispered, "We wont loose. We are the sailor senshi."  
Then the image was gone, leaving only the storm behind. Fear gripped her heart, as she stared at the on coming cloud. 'She needs you.'  
Strength seemed to float inside her, and power flooded her veins. She blinked, and she stared at the men hovering over her.  
The first man, pulled back his arm, and threw it forward, aiming for her face. Her hand flew up, and caught his punch in an iron grip.  
He cried out in alarm, as she blinked again, and looked up at him. Her eyes full of rage, she put force into her arms, and pushed him back from her.  
Jumping to her feet, she did an uppercut to the second man's chest, knocking the wind out of him. Grunting, he hit the ground.  
She slid into a fighting stance, and glanced from one man to the next. Seeing that they both refused to get up, she relaxed. She fixed her coat, and glanced around herself. 'Usagi needs you.'  
Nodding to herself, she started down the road, heading back home. She needed to pack, before she could go find Usagi. 


	20. Chapter Twenty

Chapter twenty- 'A Chilling Love'  
  
'You've got mail'  
She looked up from the scatters of books, and frowned. She stared at the screen of the laptop, and frowned. She ran an uneasy hand through her short-cropped hair.  
'You've got mail'  
The stupid thing had been going off for the past hour, and so far, she hadn't gotten much work done. She would have to shut the volume off one of theses days.  
'You've got mail'  
She sighed, and muttered under her breath, "alright, alright." She looked around her with scowl, and pushed the books off the twin size bed. She leaned over, and hit the button on her laptop. A screen popped up, with a small message. She read out loud.  
"Agent 001  
It's good that you got my message so quickly. At least one of us is on the job. I don't baby-sit, and that's exactly what I am doing here! I'm calling you in twelve hundred hours.  
Agent 002"  
She frowned, and looked at the clock on her laptop. Her eyes bulged, and she leaped to her feet, and stepped over her things to the end of the bed.  
She heard a beep, and froze, as the VID screen on the wall in front of her flashed on, blinding her for a second. She slipped on one of the papers on her bed, and hit the edge of the bed, and slid to the floor, and banged her head across her dresser.  
She heard a snort of laughter, before a certain agent started laughing. "I see you got my message a little late."  
She groaned, and climbed to her feet, "who the hell do you thin you are ass whole!" The dark haired man on the screen smirked, "your partner, much to my distaste. Get dressed, and get our bitching ass down here!"  
She crossed her arms over her barely covered mid drift, and asked, "by whose orders? Last time I checked, it was your responsibility, and your mission. Wufei."  
The dark haired Chinese pilot scowled, "don't test me Mizuno. This onna is a lot of work, and I don't baby-sit weak onnas. I'm a soldier, not a day care."  
The blue haired young woman smirked, "it might take me some time, before I can make it down there." Wufei shouted, "iie, I want you down here now! Get your ass on a plane, and get it over here."  
She chuckled, and saluted, "aye, aye sir!" "Don't you smart mouth me onna!"  
She grinned, and watched as the screen clicked off leaving it blank. She sighed, and moved to the dresser. She pulled out her uniform, and moved to the bathroom.  
She shut the door behind her, and ran the shower.  
By the time she finished taking off her tank top, and panties, the temp of the water was perfect. She climbed in, and shut the curtain.  
She ducked her head under the showerhead, and whipped it back, spraying water at the wall behind her. With a sigh, she turned around, and stepped under the spray again. She dabbed a small amount of shampoo in her palm, and lathered it up in her hair.  
She stepped back under the water, and rinsed the soap out quickly. Once done, she bent at the waist, to grab her bar of soap, to clean her body.  
It happened so fast, and so painful, the powerful blow to her mind, sent her reeling forward with a gasp. Her hands hit the wall, as she tried to steady herself up on her feet. Shaking her head, she stepped back, and turned around facing the water. The hot droplet hit her face, and poured into her open mouth. She rubbed her temples, and shook her head to clear it.  
She sighed, as the water started to heat up, indicating, she was almost out of hot water. Strange how that works...  
As if something struck her head from behind, she lurched forwards, and downward. Her hands grabbed at the curtain, ripping it from the hinges, and taking it down with her. Her head banged against one of the shower knobs, and she fell to the bottom of the tub.  
Landing on her hands and knees, the shower curtain wrapped around her, she struggled to turn and sit. Once she made it, another blow jerked her, and she hit her head against the wall.  
Through blurry eyes, she saw that the water in the tub was red, and slightly diluted. Her forehead ached, and her eyes stung, but nothing was compared to the growing pain in the back of her mind. Her vision faded to black, and the sound of the shower slowly became extinct, leaving her alone in the darkness.  
A blight flash before her eyes didn't help her headache any, and soon the darkness was replaced by a strange but vivid image.  
She saw two women, standing before the other, their hands raided as if to touch. Beyond them, loomed a dark cloud that radiated evil.  
"Yes we wont lose."  
"We are the sailor senshi."  
Another image replaced the last, where the women were ripped apart from each other, by a power blast of wind. Together, they turned to the darkness, their face determined.  
A dark voice laughed, "Sailor Moon! The Cauldron will be your grave!!"  
"Witness the birth of the ultimate Chaos Star!!"  
Images flashed, fleeting pictures of creatures, which once lived. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew who they were.  
Queen Metalia...  
Death Phantom...  
Pharaoh 90...  
Nephernia...  
Galaxia...  
An image of a young woman, dressed in a sailor fuka, stood alone, but determined. Her uniform was in tatters, and her hair was falling loose. She spoke lightly almost in a whisper as if she was afraid to stir the souls around her, "Now I know...why you tried to obtain my power."  
The image was replaced with one, where the same soldier. She closed her eyes, and crossed her arms over her chest, as if to hold in her heart. "It is the same as me wanting to be... with my loved ones and friends."  
The image melted away to one, where the girl sprouted wings, that slapped the air behind her, lifted her from the ground. "We are all... lonely stars."  
In another image, her eyes opened, showing nothing but coldness, and she stared at the dark cloud, the flashed with hatred and anger. "That is why we seek each other... to be as one."  
The image changed to another woman, who also wore a sailor fuka, but she looked unharmed unlike the first. She stared at the small figure, the one name Sailor Moon, with admiration.  
"One that is how we all started. That is why...our lives revolve around one another..."  
The image flashed, and changed back to the first woman, who threw herself at the darkness, her arm reached out. Her uniform melted away, leaving her naked and vulnerable.  
"I will trap you...inside this Cauldron...to save everything."  
The darkness laughed, as the soldier drew near.  
Ami blinked, and she saw the shower wall. She was back in her bathroom, back in the shower, were the water sprayed cold, and hit the top of her head. The headache was gone, but the images were still imbedded in her mind. With a groan, she climbed to her feet, and her knees shook. The last remaining drops of blood went down the drain. Instantly, she touched the cut, but flinched by the contact.  
She slipped out of the curtain, much like a fish would in someone's hands, and stepped out of the bath. Suddenly she shivered, and turned to shut the water off. The grabbed a towel, and wrapped it around her slim figure, and moved to the mirror. She ran her hand, to rid the remaining perspiration, and stared at the cut.  
It was a jagged red line that started at her hairline, and curved across her forehead, to her left brow.  
She stared at it for a long time, until suddenly she saw something else. She looked closer, nearly pressing her face to the mirror. In the middle of her forehead, was the remaining evidence, of a light blue insignia.  
Ami pulled back, and searched her drawers for something to write with. The found black eye liner at the back of her drawer to her right. With shaky hands, she ripped off some toilet paper, and copied the symbol.  
She stared at it, when she was finished, and tapped it with her finger, "where the hell did that come from?"  
With a frown, she picked up her clothes, and dropped the towel. She slipped on a fresh bra, and panties, before she tugged on her loose fitting army style pants. They were the same ones, that Sally Po had given her years before, that, and her new partner, the charming Chang Wufei.  
She tugged on the white tank top, and pulled on the army type coat. She brushed her teeth, and ran a brush through her hair, before she finally left the bathroom. She sat down on the bed, and slipped on her socks, and tied her combat boots on.  
She reached for her gun, and slipped it in the waistband of her pants. Once ready, she packed the important things, and called a cab. Ready to go, she grabbed the key to her room, and left without even so much of a glance.  
It wasn't like it was her home, iie; it was just a place to hold her at, until the next assignment. There would be others, because she had no home to go back to, not after the war.  
With a shake of her head, the memory vanished, and instead, she concentrated, for some reason, she felt the urge to hurry. Her heart skipped a beat; she had to see Usagi, now!  
  
?????  
  
Duo glanced over at Relena, who had been sitting behind her desk in the library, for over an hour. He eyed her closely, as he seated himself in the chair across from her. "Are you okay?"  
She looked up, slightly started to see he him there. "When did you come in?"  
Duo glanced around, before shifting in his seat, and leaned towards her. "When you were on the phone. So who is this Hino guy you called?"  
Relena caught her bottom lip between her teeth, and looked down at her desk. Duo frowned, 'what the hell is wrong with her? if I didn't know any better, I'd say she's a whole other person.'  
She looked up at him, "I'm worried Duo. There is something wrong with Usagi, you might not see it, but I have." Duo nodded, "yea, I heard your conversation with the Hino guy. What is he?"  
Relena frowned, and lifted the newspaper on her desk, and showed him the front page. There was a picture of Usagi passed out, another of the destroyed display case, and another one of the object missing from it, which Usagi has no possession of.  
"Duo it doesn't matter, but she might be able to help Usagi. Look at her!"  
Duo nodded, "I am. She looks like she's sleeping." Relena growled low beneath her breath, and threw down the paper, "DUO! Usagi is possessed by something, and its taking over her body, she didn't do this! This thing inside her did! I'm worried about her safety. People think she's dangerous, and we know she can be. She killed a kami damn assassin, with her bare hands. She doesn't not jack Kuso about fighting!"  
Duo stared at Relena, "are you feeling alright?" He stood up, only to lean over the desk, and touch her forehead, with the palm of his hand. "Normal temperature...hmmm"  
Relena threw his hand away from her, "Duo are listening to me?"  
Duo sighed peevishly, and fell back into his chair. "Yea I'm listening."  
"Are you at all worried?" She was standing now, looking at him with hard eyes. She threw her hands up in the air, as if to make a statement.  
Duo shot up in his seat, to stand, "of course I'm worried. She's my friend! I just believe, that she's strong enough to fight, whatever is wrong with her. She just needs a boost, and you pampering her, isn't going to help her! Either will the fact that every fucking man around her, cant keep their hands, lips, and their dicks to themselves!"  
Relena opened her mouth to reply, but instantly snapped it shut. She frowned, and turned from him looking out the window behind her.  
Duo sighed, and stated, "I'm just telling you what I know. And I believe, Usagi is strong, how else has she been able to fight this...this thing off for so long? You just have to trust her, like I do."  
Relena bowed her head, an image flashed through her mind, but she smashed it away, before she could understand it. All she saw was a fighter, a soldier standing alone.  
She sighed slowly, taking her time, as she spoke, "I do trust her, more ways than one. But she's scared Duo. You've seen it, I've seen it, and the guys saw it earlier. I just want to be able to help her."  
Relena turned to look at him, and tears glistened in her eyes.  
Something slammed against the back of her head, and she stumbled forward, with a gasp. Tears spilled from her eyes, she clutched her head in her hands.  
"Relena!"  
Duo leaped over her desk, and grabbed her from behind, before she could fall over.  
A silent scream escaped her open mouth, and she struggled in his arms. "Oh kami." Duo grunted, when she jabbed him in the gut, and he fell back, landing on the floor near her chair.  
"Relena what's wrong?"  
She jerked, her head banging against his, and suddenly she froze.  
Duo cursed, and touched his mouth with his hands, and pulled it back, only to find a small trace of blood. Licking his lips, he tasted the coppery iron taste of blood, and cursed again.  
"Relena?"  
He peered over her head, and stared down at her face, "Holy shit!"  
Her dark blue eyes stared wide open, and looked dead, they held no life, and if it wasn't for the small trace of her heart, he felt against his hand, he would have through she was dead.  
It wasn't her eyes, that sacred him most, but the glowing golden mark on her forehead, that peered through her light bangs. "Relena?"  
He jerked her up in his arms, so he could see her face better, "Relena snap out of it!" She didn't move, she didn't even blink at his voice.  
"God dammit Relena you're scaring the hell out of me. Wake up!"  
He cursed a string of words, before he took her face in his hands, and planted his mouth over hers.  
  
?????  
  
She didn't know what had happened, the last thing she remembered, was a terrible headache, Duo's voice, and then darkness.  
Which was where she was now. It was like she was seeing thought someone else's eyes. She felt light as a feather, floating deeper and deeper in the darkness. She saw images, flashes of pictures that for some reason looked familiar to her.  
Suddenly, the darkness flashed, and was instantly melted into an image, like a movie she was watching.  
"To save everything...I don't know if I could do that, but..."  
A girl with wings flew through the sky, moving with great speed towards, a dark cloud. The girl's uniform, tattered and nearly torn off, but she was determined, her eyes trained on her enemy.  
"...We are always together."  
An image of a group of people appeared, standing together, as they watched her. She stood among the crowd of people.  
A young man stepped forward, and the image trained on him, "We fight without hesitation."  
A woman from the group replaced him, with another image, she held a staff in her hand, "There is always hope and rebirth."  
A hime, in long garbs, and a pale face replaced her, and she smiled faintly, "the Sailor Crystal is our hope."  
The people vanished like a fire being put out with dirt, gone in a puff of smoke. In their place, the image of the girl came back. One of her legs straight, the other bent at the knee, as she grew closer.  
"HOPE!"  
She lifted her arms out, "Sailor Senshi who sleep in this Cauldron..."  
She was bathed in light, and suddenly her tattered uniform ripped, and formed feathers, leaving her naked and vulnerable. Her wings slashed through the, pushing her closer.  
"...And all the friends through out this galaxy, please..."  
She threw her head back, "...give me the power!"  
She watched, as bodies that laid at her feet slowly rose up, holding themselves, and trying to hide their pain. She watched in wonder, as they took a step forward, and she saw four of them.  
"She's calling."  
They looked familiar, yet something didn't seem right, as if they didn't belong in this time frame.  
"This power if from Sailor Moon?"  
The name slapped her in the face, and she touched her forehead, trying to place it somewhere.  
"She is asking four our help!!"  
She looked up, to see the blonde sore up higher and higher in the sky, and shout, "Silver Moon Crystal Eternal Power!!"  
She raised her hand up, and shouted for her to stop, something compelled her to stop her, but she could barely move, and she couldn't speak.  
The blonde threw herself into the darkness, her eyes wide open, and determined. A dark voice screamed in agony, "Noooo! Are you trying to rip me apart? STOP IT!!"  
She watched, as if everything had slowed down, as the girl entered the darkness. Her body began to fade, as if being wiped out of existence. "Ahhhh...I could feel everybody's power throughout my body."  
The girl's eyes softened, as her body became faint, and she could barely see her hands out in front of her. "Wait. I can save everybody..."  
Everything melted away, and she heard a voice call out a name. Then something touched her, jerking her out of the darkness, and into the light.  
Relena blinked, and she stared up at Duo in shock. Her whole body went a fire, and she could barely even think. Before she knew it, her arms snaked around his neck, and she pressed herself against him, kissing him back.  
She watched, as his eyes opened, and he stared down at her in surprise. Relena closed her eyes, and tilted her head to the side, giving herself better access to his mouth.  
Duo pulled back with a jerk, and gasped for air, "Relena?"  
She blinked several times, "hai Duo chan." He looked her over, "what the hell happened to you?"  
Relena replied lightly, "I don't know." Duo frowned, and eyed her forehead, which was now bare. "What the hell is wrong with you!" He dropped her, and got his feet. "You're not the same person!"  
Relena pouted, but climbed to her feet, and crossed her arms over her chest. "What are you talking about?"  
Duo rolled his eyes, "Don't give me that crap! When you went comatose, this weird fricken thing appeared on your head, and started glowing. That ain't normal! Who the hell are you?"  
"That's what I'd like to know." 


	21. Chapter Twenty one

Chapter Twenty-one- 'Silent Tides of Truth'  
  
Both Relena and Duo looked up, to find Heero standing in the doorway. Clutched tightly in his hand, was a picture, cut from the morning newspaper, which she had yet to read.  
Printed on bold letters, 'Princess of the Earth; Murdered'. Relena saw her image plastered on the page, well what had been left of her.  
Duo stared at the page in disbelief, then looked at Relena. "Wow, you look pretty good dead." Relena smirked, and lowered her gaze to the floor at her feet.  
Heero entered the room, and slammed the door shut behind him. He stalked across the room, and pulled out his gun, aiming it at her head. He set the newspaper clipping on the desk, and slammed his fist onto it, "Who is she?" He pointed to the picture, his eyes deadly calm, and his voice stern. "Who are you?" He clicked the safety off his gun, and took aim at her head, "what is going on here?"  
Relena sighed, knowing he was pissed at the fact that something had slipped right under his nose. Knowing that telling the truth was inevitable, she decided to let it all out now, before he shot her without letting her explain herself.  
She looked up, meeting his eyes in a deadly calm way, every expression, and emotion, slid from her face, as she gaze at him.  
Suddenly, there was a knock at the balcony door, and the doors opened. Only Duo moved to look, and spotted a tall man enter the room. He raised an eyebrow, as he studied the stranger  
The man was dressed in black leather; form fitting, with guns clipped in holsters at his waist. His hair stood up on end, and was bright pink, while his eyes, calm, were garnet red in color.  
He looked from one person to the next, and broke out in a grin, "I see that I came at a good time." He walked to the couch, near one of the many bookcases, and sat down crossing his legs. "Oh don't mind me, continue please."  
Relena smirked, "Cocky as ever Hawk. I thought you said a couple of days?" He broke out in a broad grin again, "Well I said I wasn't sure. Gomen for screwing up your hinny-ass, but I tried, its hard, when you don't even have the body."  
Relena nodded, but didn't waver her eye contact to with Heero. Hawk clasped his hands in his lap, and leaned back, ready to enjoy the show in front of him. "Have you told them yet?" She shook her head, and he made a tsking sound with his tongue. "I came at a bad time then, I was hoping, I was coming at the explanation..."  
Relena snapped, "Shut up already Hawk!" The man shut his mouth, and pursed his lips in silence.  
Duo sighed, and sat down in the chair, behind the large oak desk. He stared up at the two, not sure what to make of the scene.  
Relena pointed at the picture of a body, one that had been proven by DNA testing that it was Relena. "This is Relena Peacecraft." Heero's eyes hardened, and he tightened his grip on his gun. She pointed to herself, "I am a double Agent. My name is Aino Minako."  
Duo's jaw dropped, "What!" Hawk smirked, "Oh yes, it is the truth."  
Minako didn't pay the two any heed, but continued, "I was hired, to kidnap Relena, and take her to an under ground base, where she would be kept safe, and secure."  
"Safe, you call dead safe?"  
Minako gritted her teeth, and bit out, "But our cover was blown open. They found our base, and blew it open. They killed my men, who sacrificed their lives to protect Relena. But they were no match against Cannon Blasters, and highly trained men, that infiltrated our base. They found Relena, killed my best man, who jumped in front of a bullet to save your hime. Relena fled, running for her life, and was shot down, when she tripped over a body. They took her, and dropped her somewhere where she could be found."  
She paused briefly, her eyes hardening, "I was sent her as a decoy, and also to study Usagi, Relena's itoko. It seems, that the same men, that attacked her, killed the hime, and my men."  
Heero lowered his gun, and asked, "Who are they?"  
Minako smirked, "they, are a new organization. You can't find them, because they don't give a crap about you, or the Peacecraft Nation built here in the Cinq Kingdom."  
Duo asked out of curiosity, "then why did they burn the academy down, and attack Relena?"  
Heero answered matter of factly, "Because, Relena was adopted."  
Minako nodded, "Correct, so you do, do your homework, good for you Heero."   
"I can't believe it." Relena looked up, to see Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei standing in the Library door. "Relena sama is gone? Then we failed to protect her."  
Minako shook her head, "It wont be the only thing you guys will fail to do, if you don't get your act together. I have a few things to show you. Some fact about our new enemy."  
Wufei snapped, "Our?"  
Minako nodded, ignoring his attitude towards her. "Correct gentlemen. It seems, that a war is about to be unleashed. And I can tell you know, none of you stand a chance against the enemy. You all blew your Gundams up in the last war, expecting peace to hold out with Relena around."  
Heero replaced his gun in the back of his pant's waistband. "But now that she's dead, others will blame others..." Minako shook her head. "You guys still don't understand. Even with Relena here, war would break out. This war isn't about royalty, or gaining land. This is not your everyday war; this is about power, strength, and destruction. This organization, doesn't give a rats ass, if they destroy Earth, and everyone on it."  
Heero supplied, "they just want to conquer." Minako nodded, "Exactly. Now everyone, please sit down, there are a few things I must show you."  
The three men, found a seat in the several chairs, and were joined with Heero, and Duo. Minako sat in the chair behind the desk. She opened up the laptop on the desk, and quickly hacked into the files, she and Hawk had created. Instantly, a VID popped up, and projected the information out on a wall, for everyone to see.  
Hawk shifted on the couch, so he could see as well. "Get comfortable gentlemen, this may take a while." Minako sat back in her seat, and continue, "Relena was barely two, when the Peacecraft Nation, was destroyed, in attempt to have their children live, The Peacecrafts gave their children up to two different families. Miliardo lived somewhere on colony L9, with a military family, before they moved to Earth, and he met Treiz. Relena on the other hand, was left on Earth, to live with the Dorlin family.  
Relena's otosan, was a businessman, who tried obtaining peace, and died by the hands of Lady Une. And then Relena became a Peacecraft, but we all know about this part."  
She glanced down at the two men, then at Hawk, who waved for her to continue. With a sigh, she went on, "Relena's otosan, had an imouto, who married his best friend. This man was named Kenji Tsukino, who was a brilliant man. He was a scientist, and a general, and commanded an army here on Earth. Ikuko, his wife, had been diagnosed with a disease, and hadn't been expected to live for long. Together, they tried to find a cure. But when their Musume turned five, Ikuko died. Relena's otosan blamed Kenji for his imouto's death. And that's when the war broke out. There had already been a dislike between the Dorlin's, and Tsukino's, but the feud finally turned to war, after Ikuko died.  
At the same time Ikuko died, Kenji's musume was diagnosed with the same disease. In order to keep her alive, he locked her away, in a rejuvenating tank, where she was kept for ten whole years."  
She sighed, and pointed to one of the many pictured, "This here is Kenji Tsukino. It is the only picture we have of him. It was taken the day his wife died, and his musume was diagnosed with the same disease. We haven't found much information on him, and who he works for..."  
Heero interrupted, "why can't you get any information on him? Who exactly is he?"  
"He's my Otosan."  
Everyone in the room turned, to look at the door to the Library. Minako inhaled sharply, "Oh Usagi..."  
  
?????  
  
Haruka Ten'oh looked at the wall of canned food, and frowned. She pushed the cart forward, and stopped in front of the canned ravioli. She grabbed three, each a different kind, and dropped them in with the rest of the food.  
With a sigh, she moved on, only to be stopped by a child. She looked over her cart, to see an eight-year-old girl sitting on the cold marble floor.  
"What are you doing down there kid?"  
The little girl pointed at her, and whispered something. Frowning, Haruka rounded the cart, and knelt down. "Can I help you kid?"  
The little girl nodded, and suddenly smiled. "Its time to wake up."  
Haruka raised an eyebrow, "I am awake kid." The little girl giggled, "No you're not Haruka. There are people who need you. Uranus, the Tsuki no Hime needs you now."  
Haruka chuckled, "Alright kid, just point her out for me okay, and I'll see what I can do."  
She stood, and ran her hands down her slacks, before tugging at her coat, to help hide her figure. The little girl shook her head, as if she was disappointed or something. "You'll see."  
Haruka moved to the cart, and suddenly frowned. Slowly she turned around, "Wait, how do you know my... name?"  
But the little girl was gone, and left in her place, was a pen of some sort, along with a note. Haruka shook her head, and picked up the object, and the note. She ran a weary hand through her blonde hair, and stuffed the things in her pocket. She continued on shopping.  
  
?????  
  
Michiru Kaiou walked into the swimming pool center, and draped her towel over one of the many lawn chairs. Slowly, she walked to the other side of the pool, and climbed the high diving board.  
"What are you doing?"  
Startled, Michiru glanced around the pool, expecting to see someone, but her reflection in the water. But she was alone. Frowning, she climbed to the top, and stood. "Do you know why you like the water so much?"  
Michiru turned, half expecting to see someone behind her, but she was alone. "Whose there?" The voice was young, and sounded almost as if it was in her head.  
With a shake of her head, she walked to the end of the diving board. Ignoring the voice, and jumped one, and dove into the cold water with expertise. She came up for air seconds later.  
"Do you know why the water calms you? Why you go to the water, when you need to calm down?"  
She looked around; but found no one with her she was all alone. "Your partner doesn't believe me yet, but she will in time. And so will you. It's time to wake up."  
Michiru swam to the edge of the pool, and pulled herself up, and out of the water. She sat on the edge, her feet still in the cold water. "Who are you?" She glanced around, and ran her hands through her wet aqua colored hair, that brushed past her shoulders. Her sea blue green eyes glanced from one corner to the next.  
"Deep down you know who I am, and soon you will know everything about me. But it's time to wake up."  
"I am awake!"  
The voice giggled, "No you're not. You may think you are fully awake, Michiru, but your not. You are needed Neptune. The Tsuki no Hime needs you now."  
Michiru asked carefully, "How do you know my name?"  
The voice giggled again, "I know a lot of things Michiru."  
Something flashed, and dropped to the floor, landing next to her. With a gasp, she whirled around expecting some sort of ghost. But all the found, was a pen, and a note attached to it. Wearily, she picked it up, and looked it over, before climbing to her feet.  
She opened the note, and read what it said. Bit her bottom lip, trying to make sense out of it. Slowly, she nodded, and dropped the note, as she started for the lockers.  
The wind, from an open window, blew in, and the note opened.  
S. Neptune  
Find a Tsukino Usagi, she's staying at the Winner mansion in the Cinq Kingdom. Protect her from Chaos, or the whole universe will be doomed.  
S. S 


	22. Chapter Twenty two

Chapter Twenty Two- 'Chaos'  
  
Usagi glanced left then right, wondering where she had ended up. She hated walking through the mansion, there was no map like in the academy, just walls, and hallways that led you to dead ends. She pushed a door open, and paused at the site of a stranger in the room. "Who are you?"  
She eyed the stranger carefully, wondering if maybe the girl was another assassin, or maybe she was one of Quattre's friends. She wasn't a maid; Usagi knew that from the way she dressed. Something willed her to step forward, and she felt her heart beat against her chest, and she could hear it in her ears. She clenched her fists, trying to contain herself, and to stop, what she knew would be something awful, and could happen.  
The stranger was dressed in a green sweater, and a pair of blue jeans, and sneakers. She was slim, with muscles, and looked like a fighter. Her hair, chestnut brown, was pulled back in a ponytail. She turned, glancing at Usagi, and her green eyes flashed with what looked like recognition.  
She lost control, and faintly, she wondered if she ever had control. She stepped forward, her movements precise, and controlled, by another force. The stranger turned fully towards her. "Oh hello, gomen nasasi, but I just got here, I...I'm uh."  
Usagi sneered, "I know who you are. You can't fool me."  
The girl blinked, "I beg your pardon? I don't believe we met miss. I'm Kino Makoto."  
Usagi waved her off, and raised her chin. Her eyes darkened, changing from black to blue, and she lost all control of herself. She watched as she stepped forward, and grabbed a wand to the violin. "You and your little friend ruined all my plans. And now, I wont let you mess up what I've started. She's mine do you hear me!"   
Makoto took a step back, "Gomen, if I pissed you off miss. I didn't mean to..."  
Usagi's eyes filled with tears, and her lips formed a sneer, "Don't even bother to apologies bitch! You're dead!"  
Usagi lunged at her, the wand raised above her head. Makoto sidestepped her, and Usagi landed in a crouched position. Usagi's eyes flashed, and her lips twisted into a wicked smile.  
She felt like screaming, and she was inside, screaming so loud, her ears rung. It was like she wasn't even in her body anymore. As if someone had stripped her soul from her body, and took it over. She tried to fight it, and only kami knew how hard she tried to keep it back.  
A sob lodged itself in her throat, 'oh kami don't kill her please don't kill her. Please I beg you don't kill her.'  
Usagi stood, facing Makoto, "you haven't lost your touch Jupiter. But I will end this now."  
Usagi threw herself at her, but the girl caught her flying hands. She fought against her, struggling, to keep Usagi back. Makoto gritted her teeth, and dug her feet into the floor, and pushed back with all her might.  
Usagi cried out, and jumped back, landing on her feet. Makoto asked, "What the hell are you?"  
Usagi sneered, "I'm Chaos, the ultimate..."  
She screamed, and covered her ears, and her body shook. "Iie!!!!! I wont let you hurt her!"  
She shook herself around, as if trying to throw whatever it was out. "Fakku bitch!" She turned around, and screamed again. Her eyes flashed, and blue replaced black. Her energy spent, she fell to her knees, and let out a shattering sob. "Oh kami what am I?" She climbed to her feet, and ran from the room.  
  
?????  
  
Rei pulled out a notebook, and looked over the things she had already witnessed since she had arrived the day before.  
She scanned the second page, before turning to a clean sheet, and looked out from under the tree. She scanned the yards and yards of green grass, till her eyes fell onto a blonde haired girl.   
The young girl, had ran out of the mansion crying, and from they way she stumbled, something bad had happened. Another episode with Chaos, it was all she could think of. They were happening more frequently now. He was getting stronger, and greedy for blood.  
The girl named Usagi was now sitting on the bench, long over from crying. Glancing at her clock, Rei noted an hour had passed since Usagi had sat down.  
She glanced back over her notes. The girl didn't do much. Yesterday, she had sat in her room, staring out the window for most of the day. From what she heard, the girl had yet to eat since she found out about her otosan.  
She wrote down in her notes, and pulled out a book from her backpack. She flipped through it, glancing briefly over the pages. She looked up, and saw a young man approach her client. Frowning, she added down the man's descriptions, and waited.  
  
?????  
  
Jadeite touched Usagi's shoulder, "how's it going girl?" She glanced up, and briefly smiled, before looking back down. "Hello Jadeite kun." He sat down next to her, and leaned back, "What's wrong Usagi, why so gloom??"  
She looked up at him, "Nothing, I just came out here to think. I'm fine." He nodded, but frowned, "Do you want to go for a walk?" She shook her head. He frowned, "Want to go for a swim?" Usagi started to shake her head, but her gaze locked with his. "Come on Usagi, I haven't seen you smile in such a long time." She gnawed on her bottom lip, worrying it. Finally she nodded, "all right Jadeite kun, sounds like fun."  
She stood, and he stated, "How bout I meet you in the water like last time."  
She nodded, "Okay." She started towards the mansion, once she went back inside, Jadeite turned towards the trees, where he saw a girl watching him. He strolled across the lawn, and reached her, just as she stood to leave.   
"Want to tell me why you've been following Usagi chan around for the past two days?" The girl flipped long black hair from of her shoulders, "I don't have to tell you a damn thing."  
He nodded, "I see, then maybe I should tell Usagi chan about you." The girl's violet eyes lost their coolness, for only a brief second, but he saw it.  
She replied flippantly, "Go ahead. But Miss Relena wouldn't like that." He smirked, but asked, not letting on what he knew, "why does Usagi interest you? I have a right to know!" Her eyes narrowed, "you don't have a right to kuso! Do you own her? Iie you don't, no one does. And soon she'll be out of control. She has all the signs."  
Jadeite looked at the book she flagged around in front of him, and he snatched it away. "Demons? You think Usagi is possessed? Are you mad!"  
The dark haired woman sighed, and opened up the book in his hands, "she has dreams, of being taken over by a darkness." She pointed to the dialogue, and tapped it with one slender finger. "She looses control of her body, and her emotions. She goes into trances, and don't remember what happens half the time. According to this book, she is possessed." She flipped the page, and pointed to more text. "I have the knowledge to believe, that what is inside her, doesn't want to stay there." She paused, taking a deep breath, and glanced at him. "He wants out, and he wants to control her. And soon he will succeed. It is my job to not let it happen."  
He closed the book, and almost threw it back at her, "and how do you plan on doing that?"  
She sighed slowly, taking her time finding the word to say, "either, I can get him to leave her body, which I know he wont do, or I will have to kill her."  
Jadeite took a step back, "bull shit! You get the fakku off this property, and leave her alone. I don't want you near her you hear me!"  
She glowered at him, and watched him turn to leave. "I can read the fire. I had a vision, if you want to call it that. I'm a shrine priestess, and I saw the end of the world. I saw Usagi standing over the rubble of what was left, and I could feel the darkness swelling inside her. She is a victim to great evil, and there is only one way to save her from it."  
He paused, only briefly, before walking off to find Usagi.  
Rei sighed, and clutched the book to her heart, "oh dear kami, please help me complete my mission."  
  
?????  
  
Usagi slipped the towel from around her waist, dropping it onto a lawn chair, and sat down at the edge of the pool. She dipped her legs in the cold water, and sighed. She looked at her hands, and formed fists. Was this a punishment?  
She looked away, tears threatening to fall. She had nearly killed that girl, and she knew she would have, if she hadn't fought against it. Did she not have control of herself at all?   
She closed her eyes, and fought the tears.   
How could she go on, knowing that she had the power to kill, and whatever this Chaos was, was inside her. Could she actually live knowing that one day, he might break free?  
Tears lodged themselves in her throat. She slipped herself into the water, to wash away the evidence of crying. She came up, gasping for air, as her heart ached in her chest. Her throat tightened, and she inhaled deeply, forcing back the pain.  
"Usagi chan."  
She glanced over, and saw Jadeite standing at the edge of the pool. He was dressed in a pair of swim shorts, his chest bare. She flushed. He dropped himself into the pool, and waded himself towards her.  
"Are you okay?"  
She nodded, fighting the tears back. He pulled her close, wrapping one strong arm around her waist. "You sure, it looks like you've been crying."  
She nodded again, "hai, I just got water in my eye, is all. He nodded, and suddenly grinned, "Guess what." She blinked, the sadness, and anger pushed back, "What?"  
He leaned down, and kissed her lightly on the lips, and pulled back, "that's what."  
Usagi frowned, "you big flirt!" Jadeite nodded, "That's a good thing. Since it's you that I flirt with."  
Usagi flushed, pulling away from him, and floated on her back. He followed after her, lying on the surface by her side.  
He glanced at her briefly, before he reached over, and traced a finger down her bare stomach.  
He knew she was hurting inside, and he knew, that she couldn't believe that her otosan would actually kill, to get what he wanted, even someone in their own family. But it was true, all of it, and he was part of that. He frowned, and shook his head from the bad thoughts his mind had wandered to.  
She looked at him, and he couldn't believe, that she was possessed, that something laid inside her. But she had killed a man without help. She had killed him with her bare hands. He took one of her hands, tracing her palm with his fingers. How could such a beautiful young girl, be a killer.  
He looked into her eyes. They landed at the shallow end, now sitting waist deep in water. "What are you thinking about Jadeite kun?"  
He sheepishly smiled, and wiped his bangs from his eyes; and lied, "About kissing you again." She scowled, and hit him playfully, "Jadeite, grow up."  
He shook his head slowly, and pulled her into his lap, her hips against his, and pressed his lips hard against hers. He held her there, and didn't let go, till she relaxed, and melted into him. He tilted his head to the side, and slid his hands up her body, and into her hair.  
Kami he loved kissing her. It was like an electrical surge sent right up in his spine. He tilted his head, and caressed her lips with his.  
He felt her hands push against his shoulder, and he pulled back. He looked at her, and saw the tears. "Usagi?"  
She inhaled sharply, "Oh Jade kun, there something wrong with me. I don't know what it is, but something's happening to me and I cant stop it. What do I do? What can I do, I can't fight it. My itoko's dead. She burst out sobbing, her body shaking. "I nearly killed a girl in the music room, that's why I went out to the bench." She wrapped her arms around her shoulders, her body trembling. "I nearly killed her, because this thing inside me, wants her dead, along with everyone else. I'm afraid of it."  
He went to pull his arms around her, to hold her close, but she jerked away from him. "Get away."  
He frowned, "Usagi are you okay?" She shook her head, as she stumbled her feet. "Go before it's to late Jade kun. I can't stop him."   
He watched her eyes hardened into slits, the blue changing to black, as if some kind of veil covered her eyes. He suddenly believed the girl outside in the courtyard, and he knew something was terribly wrong with her.  
"Bastard! She's mine you hear me! And soon she'll be all mine!"  
Usagi's body went rigid, and she collapsed forward, and he caught her, "Usagi!" He turned her over, and saw that she had only fainted. There were traces of tears on her cheeks, and her skin was pale. He dragged her out of the pool, and laid her on the ground beside it. "Usagi!"  
"Leave... it's... late... Don't... hurt..."  
He lifted her up into her arms, and held her close to his chest. "Oh kami Usagi what's happening to you?" He rushed out of the poolroom, and glanced down the hallways, "Someone help!!!!" He started down the hall, hurrying towards her room.  
That voice, it sounded so familiar.  
He frowned, and dashed it out of his mind, he didn't have time, he needed a doctor, or someone to see Usagi, to see if she was all right.  
  
?????  
  
Jadeite tapped his finger on the desk, as he cradled the phone to his ear. He glanced at Usagi lying on his bed. He didn't know where she was sleeping at in the mansion, so he just went to his room.  
"Hello."  
He glanced at the bed, "This is Lieutenant Jadeite. I need to speak with General Tsukino at once. It involves his musume."  
"Hold please and I'll put you through."  
He waited, and glanced at the bed again. She hadn't moved from where he laid her. In fact, nothing had changed, but the color in her cheeks. He ran his finger through his hair, as he sat back in his seat.  
"Hello, Tsukino speaking."  
Jadeite looked at Usagi, and watched her, as he spoke, "Sir, its Jadeite."  
"Oh hello my boy, how are things over on the other side? I heard there was a fire at the academy."  
Jadeite nodded, and cleared his throat, "Sir. There is a problem, concerning your musume."  
"What's wrong?"  
Jadeite sighed, looked away at the blonde, "something is happening to her. it never hit the papers, but your musume killed you assassin, you sent to kill Relena. Usagi was staying in Relena's room, and killed him, when he attacked her."  
"Bachiatara, is she all right?"  
Jadeite scowled. "Sir. Your musume killed a man with her own hands. She broke into a display case at a Museum. She nearly killed a guest at the Winner mansion."  
"What the hell is going on over there Jadeite?"  
He replied, "That's what I'm trying to tell you sir. Your musume is possessed by a demon. I didn't want to believe it, but I saw it for myself. There is something inside her, that's trying to take over her, and she's terrified."  
"What the hell are you saying? That my angel, is some kind of..."  
"Sir. All I'm saying is that your musume is frightened. And she needs to see help. I talked to a shrine priest. She says there is only one way."  
"You talked to a priest! Are you going behind my back Lieutenant?"  
Jadeite gritted his teeth. "Bachiatara listen to me. The priest said, the only way to stop it, is to kill her. I have seen this thing in action sir, twice in fact. It wants out, and it is about to do just that."  
There was a long pause. "Sir?" The pause reined on for a little bit longer, before there was a long tired sigh, and followed with a harsh voice.  
"Find another way."  
The line went dead, and Jadeite set the phone down. He looked at Usagi, and watched her roll over. She kicked the blankets off, and moaned in her sleep. Her arms reached out, her fingers clawing at the sheets.  
"What if there isn't another way?" 


End file.
